


Falling Up

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, Teakany



Series: Wrong Direction [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Infertility, M/M, Massive feels, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met as kids and though it took a lot of convincing Lovino finally gave into Antonio, giving up his hometown to follow his Alpha. All was going fine until the pair decided they wanted a baby… The problem now is, It's not working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lovino held his breath as he sat on the side of the bathtub. His eyes skirted up to the clock for the eighth time in two minutes still another minute before he could look at it. His head fell into his hands fingers in his hair as he sighed in frustration.

This was torture… a torture he put himself through after every damn heat. His eyes went back to the pregnancy test on the counter with a look of contempt. this was the fourth one he was taking this cycle. He had convinced himself he needed to, stories of Omegas who didn’t get positive results until they were already months along haunting his dreams. 

He and that damn bastard of an Alpha of his had been trying for two and a half years now, and he needed to be certain. What would they do If it wound up he was, thinking he wasn’t and he had a drink? or ate sushi, or took ibuprofen? no. He needed to be sure… 

His eyes went to the clock again and a lump rose in his throat. It was time… he sat still for another thirty second before standing up “Dammit, just get up and look at the fucking thing you idiot” He grumbled to himself as he grabbed the test. He looked down… one line, negative. again. He looked closer, scanning for a ghost of a second line, even going as far as to crack open the plastic casing and look without the screen in the way. definitely negative. 

He tossed the test in the trash fighting the stinging in his eyes as he walked back out of the bathroom and into the almost empty second bedroom. He close the door and walked to the one piece of furniture, an old rocking chair that had belonged to his Nonna. He curled up in it and sat looking at the bare walls. He hadn’t expected to want this so much when they had first met...

Lovino had only known he was Omega for a year when he first met Antonio. It had been confusing, for him at the time, unsure of his body and how things were suppose to go. The Alpha, who was two years older than him, had smelled amazing… It pissed Lovino off. Damn bastard Spaniard was always smiling and happy… Especially around Lovino. 

Lovi was too young at the time to understand things like the smell of a mate. That certain people could smell better to each other because they were a good match for breeding. So he didn’t get that, for him, Antonio was one of those people. Toni had understood vaguely, but had not said a word, simply stuck close by.

When Lovino found out about this genetic quirk, he had promptly freaked out in the middle of class and apparently turned bright red. The next time he saw Antonio, He had head butted him and cursed him out with a vocabulary such a young teen should not possess. 

It hadn’t stopped Antonio though, like Lovi had hoped (read: feared ) the night after his freak out, but rather seemed to encourage him more. It was like this for years. Antonio chasing Lovino, Lovino rarely showing any affection… though there were small amounts, it was hard to resist the bastard when he was so cheerful...

In fact… it wasn’t until Antonio had graduated that much of anything happened between them. The omega had assumed Toni would be around forever, so it threw him right off track when The Alpha told him he would be going to Vancouver for university. 

Honestly… it pissed him off even more, and probably more so than was really necessary considering he was only a few days away from a heat… A heat he did not spend alone.

But now here they were… Antonio was in his last year of school, he had a job, plenty of friends… and Lovino. The omega who couldn’t even manage to get pregnant with an “ideal mate”. 

Lovi heard the front door open and shut, but he didn’t move from his spot. he didn’t want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be alone. tears stung his eyes and he pulled his knees up on the chair, placing his forehead against them and glaring as he tried to fight them back. 

Lovino could hear his mate walking around the apartment, calling for him, but he didn't budge. He didn't want to be seen like this. There was a knock on the door and Antonio's voice carried softly, "Lovi, are you in there?" 

He buried his face deeper in his knees for a second before lifting his head enough to shout "where the hell else would I be you idiot?" Not that he would admit it... not for a million years, but part of him wanted Antonio close... It was frustrating. 

The door opened. “Oh, Lovi…” Antonio said sadly, He didn't look up, but Lovino could hear the footsteps drawing closer and then arms wrapping around him. 

He stayed stiff, glaring at his knees for a moment, accepting the hug. It was only when he felt this throat tighten and threaten to blow any control he had that he pushed the Alpha away "I'm fine you moron..." The words didn't have much bite behind them. 

He pulled himself up to stand pushing past the Spaniard, "I'm making cannelloni for dinner, I don't wanna hear any complaints either" he finished as he walked out the door and towards the kitchen.

The Omega could hear the shower being turned on down the hall and he let his face drop a bit from the mask of being pissed off. There was no hiding the fact that Lovino was an angry person, but the anger was also a protection. If he could feel angry, he didn't have to let anyone else know how he really felt. For now he lost himself in his work... It would take at least an hour, between prep and cooking the meat... He could use the distraction. he moved to the small wine cooler picking out a bottle and pouring himself a glass before getting started. If it was negative anyway... 

The pile of crepes were sitting waiting on the side as Lovino Sauteed the onions and meat adding in some of the white wine of of the bottle he was currently enjoying. He watched it with a small smile on his face, lost in the simplicity of it. once the white evaporated, he added the tomato sauce Antonio had canned a week before. stirring it in so everything could cook. He didn't even hear approaching footsteps as he cooked, but he could smell him from the moment his Alpha got there. He was pretending not to notice. Letting Antonio see a little bit of softness while still holding onto the excuse that he hadn't seen him. 

He picked up the glass and took another sip before letting the smile drop and turned his head slightly, eying the still damp Alpha. "You want some?" He held out the bottle.

His mate nodded and grabbed the bottle, Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes as the Alpha drank straight from the bottle "What are you a fucking animal? use a glass idiot" He reached into the cupboard and grabbed one setting it on the counter by Antonio..

he turned leaning against the counter as the meat cooked and looked his mate up and down. "what was all the damn noise you were making about when you came in anyway?" he muttered turning his eyes to his glass and sipping.

Antonio poured a glass of wine and smiled, “Well, you remember that interview I went in for a while ago, for that full time job at that four star restaurant once I graduate? Well, I got it! They said that once I’m done with university, I can start working right away!” he said proudly.

Lovino gave a rare smile, "That's great," he was proud of his alpha, and that job would be good for them (not that they were bad off, but it would be nice to stop living off of part time work and Lovino's inheritance) but soon let it drop to a more neutral look, blushing as he realized, and turned back to check on the food. he blushed deeper "I mean good... you didn't fucking screw it up." he took another sip, focusing on the pan he could do nothing with yet. 

The glass was thankfully set down a second before he was scooped up in Antonio's arms from behind “Thanks Lovi, I knew you’d be happy to hear that!”

"dammit! don't do that in front of the stove you fucking moron! you're gonna burn us both!" He snipped at the Alpha, knowing it was fruitless to try and get away.

The alpha chuckled, his grip didn’t falter for a few minutes, but when it did, Lovi was placed back on his feet “Sorry Lovi, I just love my little tomato so much~” He said placing a kiss on the now brighter red Italians face.

"Love you too you damn bastard..." Lovino grumbled just loud enough for Toni to hear, "now unless your gonna help, get the hell outta my kitchen! I gotta start stuffing these damn things or it'll never be ready." he waved the spoon behind him in the Alphas general direction, still too red to look away from what was in front of him. 

Antonio chuckled, “Alright, call me when dinner’s ready Lovi~” He kissed his cheek once more and Lovino grumbled again as the Alpha retreated to the living room. 

With the distraction out of the kitchen Lovino went through the rest of the steps easily, only burning himself twice this time and breaking nothing... soon enough it was in the oven with the timer on. 

He sighed and took off his apron, hanging it on the hook and moved out into the living room sitting down next to Antonio. "It'll be ready in twenty minutes" He said looking at the TV and leaning back against the couch.

Lovino huffed and pouted as Antonio’s arms wrapped around him and he was pulled closer, cheeks tinging red again, but he didn't pull away, just settled himself in comfortably for the wait. he could use the contact anyway... He was scared. Scared that something was _wrong_ with him. they're scents were so strong to each other, how had the pair not been able to have a baby yet? It made no sense... 

He looked down at the ring on his left hand and furrowed his brow. What would Antonio do if Lovi couldn't even get pregnant for gods sake... What's the point of a barren Omega? his eyes returned to the tv, hands landing on Toni's forearms and head leaned back on his shoulder, he felt the other head settle on top of his. 

The timer beeped announcing dinner was ready a short while later, Lovino disentangled himself and walked to the kitchen pulling the food out and putting it on plates (which were all mismatched thanks to his incredible skill of dropping them) "come sit, its ready" he called grabbing the plates and setting them on the little dining room table.

“Mmm~ It smells good Lovi~” Antonio smiled as he sat at his place. 

Lovino laid out the forks and knifes "pfft of course it does idiot... I made it." He settled on his side and started eating. His eyes drifting up every now and again to look at the green ones across from him. suddenly he was just tired... "when's the next bar night out?" he asked between bites "I was thinking I would go next time..." Usually he avoided other Omegas, they were too whiny and sensitive, but it might be nice to get out of the house and away from everything for once. 

“Eh, really? Normally you never want to go! Well, it’s next Friday, since you’re interested.” Antonio took another bite before smiling. 

Lovino glared he didn’t have to sound so surprised! "Well there's No fucking point in staying cooped up in this damn apartment if we don't even have-" He caught himself and was quiet for a minute before looking back at his plate and mumbling "I just wanted to this time. I'll go on Friday." he stood up and gathered his half finished dinner, no longer hungry, "I can deal with those whiny bastards for one night"

Antonio was quiet for a moment, and Lovino swallowed. Finally Antonio spoke. “Alright. Why don’t we both head to bed early?” Lovino nodded, putting his plate by the sink to deal with later, his throat was to tight to say much for fear of the words mangling... 

he turned and walked down the hall, not even looking at his mate as he went. if he looked, the stupid bastard would have that sad face on, he just knew it and then he wouldn't be able to stop himself from blubbering. He walked to the bed and got under the covers waiting for the familiar warmth to slide in beside him. 

The arms wrapped around him and he started feeling his barriers breaking... the second his mates scent hit him, they crumbled. 

Lovino brought a hand to hold onto Antonio's shoulder as he ducked his head under his mates chin, the other hand went to his mouth to muffle the sounds of sobs that ripped through his chest. He curled in on himself more, shaking as tears soaked the pillow and the part of Antonio's neck he was pressed against. Antonio's arms wrapped tighter around him, and stayed like that until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio smiled happily as he made his way home from his part-time job. He had gotten a call from his recent interview that he had gotten the position, and as soon as he was done school, they’d welcome him with open arms. He couldn’t wait to get home and tell his mate, Lovino.

The two of them had known each other since they were kids. He was two years older then the Omega, who had only known his orientation for about a year at that point. What had particularly attracted him to the Italian was that he had an ideal mate scent. Antonio hadn’t really understood the whole thing at the time, but he had a general idea, and so stuck close to Lovino.

According to friend’s younger brother who was the same age as Lovino, the Omega had freaked out and turned bright red when he learned of this. Hey, maybe _that’s_ why he had head butted him and cursed at him so much that one time!

Still, that hadn’t stopped him, and for years it continued. Despite the fact that Lovino wasn’t the most affectionate Omega out there, though he did show some now and again, Antonio kept showering him with love whenever he got the chance.

What had really gotten their relationship kick-started was when Antonio was going to go away for university. He had been accepted for a culinary course at a University in British Columbia. The Omega had been shocked, but Antonio had been even more shocked when Lovino had showed up at his new apartment a few days before school started. Soon after that, they had their first heat together and were mates.

It was now two and a half years later, and Antonio was in his last year of University with top marks to boot. Hopefully, soon the two would be starting a family as well. He and his mate had been trying for a kid for a while, but so far it hadn’t stuck. He wasn’t too worried, they were still young after all.

He entered their home and called out, “Lovi, I’m home! I’ve got some great news too, I’ve got the job! Let me make us something to celebrate!” Antonio looked around the house, but couldn’t find his mate. He frowned and looked at the one room he hadn’t checked yet.

He knocked on the door gently, “Lovi, are you in there?” He asked softly, but loud enough that he could be heard.

After a short while of silence, Lovino answered, “Where the hell else would I be you idiot?” Antonio entered the room and frowned more when he saw Lovino sitting in his Nonna’s rocking chair like that. It only meant one thing, that he hadn’t gotten pregnant from his latest heat.

“Oh, Lovi…” Antonio made his way over, kneeling down and hugging the Omega comfortingly.

After a while, Lovino pushed him away, which Antonio expected, “I’m fine you moron…” The words didn’t have their usual bite to them.

He got up, pushing the Spanish Alpha out of the way, “I’m making cannelloni for dinner, I don’t want to hear any complaints either.” Lovino made his way out and to the kitchen.

Antonio sighed and stood up, making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower to freshen up after work. He turned the water on to a comfortable temperature, frowning when he saw the discarded pregnancy tester, before stripping and making his way in to the shower and washing up.

The Alpha couldn’t help but think about just how hard it was some times to keep happy in the face of his and his mate’s continued failure at conceiving. What if…? No, he couldn’t think like that. He had to remain strong for Lovino, and himself. Besides, Antonio assured himself that it must have just been stress from school that had been affecting him. Yeah, that had to be it!

He finished his shower ten minutes later and made his way to their room. He got dressed in some comfortable clothes and made his way to the kitchen. Lovino looked so cute when he was wearing an apron and he wasn’t going to miss that!

Antonio smiled lovingly as he watched Lovino cook. It allowed him to appreciate the softer side of the Omega that he rarely got to see. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long as the Omega’s face took on it’s usual look and he eyed him.

“You want some?” Lovino was referring to the bottle of white wine in his hand. Antonio nodded and walked over, taking the bottle and taking a drink from it before sighing contently. He offered his mate a smile to try and cheer him up a bit.

“What are you a fucking animal?” Lovino scoffed, “Use a glass idiot.” Lovino reached up to the cupboard and gone one of their glasses, setting it next to Antonio on the counter. He turned leaning against the counter as the meat cooked and looked his mate up and down. “What was all the damn noise you were making about when you came in anyway?” he muttered turning his eyes to his glass and sipping.

Antonio poured a glass of wine and smiled, “Well, you remember that interview I went in for a while ago, for that full time job at that four star restaurant once I graduate? Well, I got it! They said that once I’m done with university, I can start working right away!” He couldn’t help but smile proudly.

The Alpha only smiled more as Lovino gave a rare smile, “That’s great.” He soon let it drop to a more neutral expression, blushing, and turned back to the pan, “I mean good… You didn’t fucking screw it up.” He kept staring down at the pan, taking another sip of his wine.

Antonio put down his glass before hugging his mate from behind, picking him up a little as he did, “Thanks Lovi, I knew you’d be happy to hear that!”

“Damnit! Don't do that in front of the stove you fucking moron! You're gonna burn us both!” Lovino snipped at him.

Antonio chuckled and held him for a while longer before putting him down, “Sorry Lovi, I just love my little tomato so much~” He kissed his cheek, his bright smile never leaving.

The Omega grumbled, “Love you too you damn bastard…” He sighed, “Now unless your gonna help, get the hell outta my kitchen! I gotta start stuffing these damn things or it'll never be ready.”

Antonio chuckled, “Alright, call me when dinner’s ready Lovi~” He kissed his cheek once more then made his way to the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

A couple of minutes later, he heard the oven timer being set and the Omega joined him on the couch, “It’ll be ready in twenty minutes.” He explained, looking at the TV and leaning back. Antonio nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist, gently pulling him closer.

Lovino huffed and pouted as he was pulled closer, cheeks tinging red again, but he didn't pull away, just settled himself in comfortably. Antonio smiled softly and kissed and nuzzled his head. Still, for as happy as he was at the moment, nothing could ever shake that thought he constantly had at the back of his head… What if he was somehow… defective? What if the reason they hadn’t gotten pregnant yet was because he was sterile or something? He knew that he’d love his Omega no matter what, even if he was barren, but would Lovino still love him if he couldn’t do what an Alpha was supposed to do?

He held the Omega a little closer, resting his head on top of his and sighing softly through his nose.

The timer went off a while later, and Lovino got up and got their dinner out of the oven, “Come sit, it’s ready.” He called to the living room. Antonio got up, stretching, and made his way to the kitchen, sitting at the table.

“Mmm~ It smells good Lovi~” He smiled up at the Omega.

Lovino set out the forks and knives, “Pfft of course it does idiot... I made it.” He sat down across from Antonio and the two started eating.

After a while of silence, Lovino spoke up, “When’s the next bar night out?” He asked between bites, “I was thinking I would go next time…”

“Eh, really? Normally you never want to go! Well, it’s next Friday, since you’re interested.” Antonio took another bite before smiling at his Omega once more.

Lovino glared, “Well there's no fucking point in staying cooped up in this damn apartment if we don't even have-” The Omega caught himself and he looked down at his plate. Antonio’s heart ached at the unintentional reminder that they had yet to have kids.

A minute later, he spoke up, “I just wanted to this time. I'll go on Friday.” Lovino got up and grabbed his half-finished dinner, “I can deal with those whiny bastards for one night.”

Antonio nodded, “Alright. Why don’t we both head to bed early?” He didn’t even try to think of a reason for wanting to do so when the answer hung in the air so much.

Lovino nodded, putting his plate by the sink and making his way to the bedroom, not looking at Antonio as they made their way there. Lovino got in first, and Antonio followed him in soon after. He wrapped his arms around his distressed mate, and held him closely, doing his best to comfort him by letting out a protective scent. Lovino brought a hand up to his mouth and ducked his head under Antonio’s chin as he tried to muffle the sounds of him sobbing. He curled up shaking and crying, tears falling on to the pillow and part of Antonio’s shoulder.

Seeing his mate like this, Antonio wanted to cry as well, but he knew he had to remain strong, for Lovino’s sake. If he were to fall apart, the Omega would do so as well soon after. He held his mate closer, and did his best to comfort him before they both eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino stood in the kitchen pulling down the coffee mugs from the cupboards. The smell of it filled the kitchen and dining room where his brother sat. He poured two cups and carried them out, placing one in front of the cheery Feliciano, keeping the other to his spot. He hadn't seen his brother in a few weeks, so it was nice that the Alpha had dropped by. Not that you could tell from the apathetic look he wore... "So how's the potato eater doing?" he asked sipping his coffee black.

"Ludwig's been doing better then expected with everything." The Alpha shrugged with a smile, "How have you and-a Toni been?"

Lovino frowned. He'd been around Toni's friends enough to know Gilbert's roommate was kind of irritating. In the major asshole Alpha way... Probably had something to do with that. He sure as hell wouldn't wanna be stuck in an apartment with him. He considered the question while he took another drink, "Fine. Idiot managed to get a job after school's over, so that's something I guess" He shrugged.

Feliciano smiled brightly, "Wow, that's great! Where is he going to be working?"

Lovino turned red when he realized he hadn't even asked the name of the restaurant... god, had he really been that out of touch? "I don't know. some four-star thing." He muttered looking down with a scowl.

The Italian Alpha chuckled, "That sounds good." He then blushed slightly, "Hey, Lovi, can you give me some advice?"

Lovino was thrilled to have a diversion from the topic of Toni and his failure to focus on anything that should have been important, so he didn't even groan about it, "What is it?"

It wasn't weird for them, having Feli ask, even if he was the Alpha twin. In reality with their personalities it probably should have been switched, Lovi would have fit the Alpha stereotype better with his harsh nature, where as sweet innocent Felciano would have made a better Omega then he was.

"Well..." Feliciano blushed more, "Me and Luddy want to start a family one day, but not now, and his heat is coming up soon, s-so how do you and Toni avoid getting pregnant?"

It was like a knife was suddenly in between his ribs. His face contorting in anger as he glared at his coffee, it was a pretty usual expression for him... but he felt it more right now. His hands shook slightly and he put the cup down, "Get him on the pill, use condoms..." he said simply. "Don't be a moron and use just one or the other cause that's how fucking mistakes happen. It's not fucking 100%."

Feliciano nodded, "Okay, thanks Fratello." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "By the way, grandpa wanted me to ask when you two are planning on-a having a kid. It has been a while now..."

Lovino gripped his mug tighter, knuckles going white "Why the fuck does everyone think I need to fuckin pop out damn kids huh?!" He pushed his cup away as it started splashing in his shaking hands,"What if I don't fucking want kids!" He stood up talking with his hands, "Maybe I can't even _have_ them, maybe I have been damn well trying you nosy little shit, and I'm fucking broken and it's just not fucking working!" He was panting by the end bright red with tears stinging his eyes, "Fucking fuck..." He cursed rubbing his hand over his eyes harshly.

Flinching slightly, Feliciano frowned, "Lovi, why didn't you say something about this before...?"

Lovino grabbed the cup and turned to the kitchen, "Because I'm not gonna fucking go around whining about shit, that's why you moron!" He shouted before quieting to a grumble, "Not anyone's fucking business anyway." Grabbing the cloth he wiped up the mug using any excuse not to look at his brother right now.

"Lovino..." came the sad sounding reply, he could hear him walking up, and then felt arms around him, Lovino tensed at first, just letting himself be hugged by his brother. Eventually he heaved an irritated sigh and returned it, red in the face and scowling, but he returned it non-the-less, "stupid... I'm fine."

Feliciano left a half hour later, leaving the Omega in his apartment to sort through his own thoughts. His chest ached as he sat curled up on the couch, staring at the floor. As much as he would like to deny it, he wanted Antonio to be home already... It was a rare feeling for him to have (or at least for him to admit to himself that he was feeling) but he was in a bad enough spot at the moment he needed the stupid Alpha next to him. He didn't even have it in him to scowl when he heard a click of keys in the door.

The Alpha came in the door, and Lovino heard him as he scuffled around the house with bags, finally settling in the kitchen to put away groceries. Lovi could smell him as he bustled around, that alone calming him, but not enough.

His eyes locked on the floor and jaw clenched as he frowned. He stood and moved quietly from the living room, into the kitchen and directly to Antonio. Without a word he wrapped his arms around the Alpha's middle burying his face between Toni's shoulder blades. He had no intentions of letting go anytime soon as he let himself lean into the warmth. The scent of comfort got stronger and he felt a bit lightheaded, “Are you alright my little tomato?”

Lovino turned red at the pet name and grumbled, "Just shut up" It was nearly unintelligible. He loosened his arms just barely. He wanted to shift to the front... feel arms around him, but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit it, so he hesitated.

While he hesitated, Antonio seemed to understand what he wanted and shifted to hold Lovino against his chest, hands stroking his hair. Lovino moved his head to rest his ear over Antonio's chest. His eyes locked on the dirty coffee mugs and his frown softened, but his grip tightened as that afternoon's conversation echoed again.

He took a step backward tugging the tall Alpha with him. He didn't want to be in the kitchen anymore. "Let's go sit jerk..." He mumbled just loud enough.

The pair moved to the couch and Lovino was pulled to sit in Antonio’s lap. He curled there, arms around Antonio's shoulders hiding his face against the Alpha's neck and drinking in the smell that was keeping him together. Stupid Omega emotions... he thought as he nosed against the others scent glands needily, barely managing to suppress an embarrassing whimper.

Lovino sat that way for a while. simultaneously wanting to talk, and not wanting to. It felt whiny and weak to say a thing, but… "Feliciano asked me about fucking birth control methods..." He finally grumbled, feeling a painful ache run through him at the thought, "Him and that damn potato eater don't want them yet and-" His voice caught and he scowled, not able to say anymore as he choked back emotion.

He felt Antonio pull him closer and he let him, melting in further, "Don't worry Lovi, someday we'll have a kid of our own." Lovino was on the verge of tears when the next, far too cheery, sentence came out, "In fact, while I was out I got some things that might help with that!" Lovino froze... he went out... and got things.

He bought things, from a place... he was almost scared to ask, he pulled away enough to look at the brightly smiling face, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "What things?"

Antonio smiled more, “I’ll go get the bag and show you!” Lovino was shifted suddenly onto the couch as the Alpha got up and retreated to their room.

Lovino wasn't entirely sure how he felt about losing the warmth and smell at first, but when Antonio came out with the bag he eyed it as if it would explode and his desire to want to be on the other's lap was gone in favour of the ability to run away.

He pulled items out one by one, "I got this primrose oil," okay that wasn't so weird.... "A bottle of lube that's suppose to help ensure pregnancy," he went a little pink but nodded, "And this for when you're in heat and my knot's deflated!" Lovino’s eyes went wide with horror, and his face went bright red. It was a fucking bright pink butt plug with an inflatable knot.

"You are not putting that fucking thing inside me...." his voice was a little high then he would have liked. What made it worse was knowing he wouldn't object later in the throes of a heat... his face went even redder if that was possible!

Antonio huffed slightly and puffed out his cheeks but nodded, putting the plug back in the bag along with the other items, looking dejected. Lovino must have still been feeling the effects of his mood drop or something because he fell bad about the look on Antonio's face... He sighed irritated and picked up the primrose oil out of the bag looking at the bottle, his blush fading but not disappearing completely, "So when the hell do I start taking this fucking stuff?"

Antonio was hugging him suddenly, smiling that big ass smile again. “Anytime you like, though the sooner the better. I just know that this is going to work Lovi, don’t you worry!” Lovino could only nod in reply. He hoped all this worked, because if it didn't…

"What if it doesn't?" he said in an uncharacteristically small voice. 

Antonio hugged him gently and held him there. “Then we’ll just have to find something else that does work…” before moving to kiss him gently. Lovino leaned into it, returning the affection as he felt a shudder run through him.

Lovino blushed bright red as Antonio shifted his arms to pick him up bridal style. Lovino's arms wrapping around the Alpha's neck and holding on so he wouldn't fall. 

He was laid down on the bed and the kiss was broken. Antonio smiled at him before moving to nip at his neck and caress all over. Loving words whispered were making his head spin. He let out small breaths and gasps as Antonio brushed close to the possession mark, leaning into the touches and easing his eyes closed.

Antonio moved to strip him with quick fingers and soon Lovino's eyes opened, his hand covering his mouth to muffle the whimper as Antonio kissed along his body, "Oh fuck Toni~" He moaned moving his hands to the sheets to hold on as he felt the Alpha's mouth around his cock. The strange reluctance of Alpha's to do this only made the Omega enjoy it more as he watched his husband's skilled mouth work, bringing him to full hardness in no time.

Lovino started panting as Antonio bobbed and used his tongue in ways that made Lovino's brain shut off. He arched his back, moaning louder this time. The hands on his thighs were causing his whole lower body to tingle. It wasn't long at all before Lovino threw his head back clenching his jaw "Antonio I'm gonna-" The last word was cut off by a gasp and followed by a high keen.

Antonio only took him deeper in reaction, hollowing his cheeks and making the omegas toes curl. Lovino felt a rush through his body and he cried out wordlessly as he came into his mates mouth. Lovino shuddered to his finish, and his head lulled back and he felt a warmth wash over him. he heard the pull of a tissue and ignored it, he was not about to complain after that. He had some sense of when to keep his damn mouth shut.

He had the tiniest of smiles on his face before he felt lips against his. He returned it slowly, still drunk off the feeling as he moved a hand to lace into the Spaniards hair. his other hand moved a little clumsily to undo the buttons of Antonio's shirt. Antonio hummed against his mouth and he could feel the Alpha moving to undo his pants. Lovino blushed slightly watching as Antonio stood quickly to remove the offending piece of clothing, tossing them to the side before he returned to the kiss.

Lovino's hand ran over his mate’s chest causing the Alpha to shiver, switching angles as it moved down over his abs and to his hip. He moaned softly into the kiss before he brushed his nails lightly over Antonio's cock before wrapping slim fingers around it and softly stroking, eliciting a moan at this ministrations. 

Lovino gave a gasp and a soft whine as he felt teeth nip as his possession mark. It spurred him to continue the motions while starting to stir his arousal again.Antonio growled and bucked into his hand while Lovino moaned as his mark was further assaulted. He squirmed slightly, gasping as his head spun with want. "P-please" he whimpered, craving the feeling of teeth sinking in, a knot stretching him.

Lovino could hear the cap to the lube but before a whine of impatience could even reach his throat, Antonio sunk into him, biting down at the same time. Lovino cried out, his hands moving to his mates shoulders, nails digging in. Antonio moaned before he let go, thrusting deep and hard into him. The Omega arched his back as best he could as the pace sent waves through him "fuck! Antonio~" he moaned wantonly hooking his legs around the Alpha's waist to pull him in as deep as possible.

Lovino's arms wrapped tightly around his mate, clawing into the tanned skin of his back, as Antonio held him close and picked up speed. The first hit to his slicking glad caused white spots across his vision, and he started gasping his husband's name over and over. his hips ground up into the thrusts as he started to shake getting closer. "Aaahh~ Lovi~!" came Antonios response to his repeated moans, He wanted to feel it, be stretched and filled deliciously. several thrusts later, Lovino felt the knot inflate in him like he'd been desperately wanting, his mates seed filling him all while he was once again bitten. The combination was more than enough to push him over the edge for the second time, white ribbons shooting to coat them both as he let out a strangled cry. 

Lovino sagged against the bed once his body stopped twitching. As Antonio rutted, he worked to catch his breath, eyes looking up half lidded and lazily. He moved to nuzzle against his mate, the drunkenness of his state taking away inhibition for the moment. "Love you jerk" He murmured softly.

Antonio smiled gently and cuddled with him, “I love you too Lovi~”


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio had decided to go out and do some errands while Lovino and Feliciano, who had come to visit, chatted. He had gotten everything else that they had needed, groceries and other supplies, and now there was just one last thing on his list.

He sighed and looked up at the store in front of him, then down at his list. He had figured that, since he and Lovino were having such a hard time getting pregnant, maybe they just needed some kind of aid. Taking a deep breath, he walked in to the store.

When he did, he was greeted by the sight of just about any and every sex toy and sex related thing you could find, and a shocking amount of pink too. A blonde Beta was working on organizing some shelves. Since it seemed like he was the only one there, he made his way over to them.

“Excuse me, do you have a moment?” Antonio asked the worker.

The blonde turned to face him with a smile, “Totally! What can I help you with today?”

Antonio returned the smile, “Well, my mate and I have been trying to have kids, but so far it hasn’t been working. Do you have anything in stock that might help?”

“Yup!” He led Antonio to a wall of lubes and picked up one, “This one helps encourage things to get moving in most Betas,” he put it down, “or~ if it's an Omega…” He looked and plucked a clinical looking box, “This one.”

He moved again quickly to the a much smaller shelf of herbs with lewd drawings on them, the blonde ran his fingers over them, taping the lids until he picked up two and spun around, “Evening primrose oil,” he said hold out one, but kept the other closer “Or vitex, but the vitex is mostly for irregularity, better not to like, take it without a doctors okay?” Antonio nodded, trying his best to keep up.

The Beta didn't pause for more than a second before he was off again, crossing to another wall and grabbing a large bright pink wedge, “And this,” He called moving back, “tilts things just right!”

Antonio looked over all the things the blonde, who he only now noticed was wearing a nametag that read ‘Feliks’, had shown him, trying to decide on what to get. In the end, he bought the lube, the primrose oil, and a butt plug that had a faux knot on it to help keep the user (who would presumably be an Omega) feel more relaxed while their mate had to do things like shopping or cooking, and it would help keep his cum in there for longer, even after his knot deflated.

Antonio returned to their apartment several minutes later. From the smell of it, Feliciano had already left. He huffed slightly internally, he had wanted to see how the other was doing! Oh well, there was always next time right? He put the things he had gotten from the sex shop in their room quickly before taking the groceries to the kitchen and starting to put them away, humming softly.

A few minutes later, Antonio felt arms wrap around him. When he looked down and back, he saw his mate with his head buried between his shoulder blades. The Alpha could smell his discomfort. Antonio put the box of cereal he’d been holding down and let off a comforting scent before looking at the other.

“Are you alright my little tomato?” He asked gently.

Lovino blushed and mumbled something, not looking up but loosening his arms slightly. Antonio turned around, hugging him closely. He kissed his head softly, stroking his hair gently. Lovino moved his head so that his ear was pressed against his chest. Antonio smiled softly at the action, knowing Lovino wasn’t one to show affection that much.

Antonio was tugged by Lovino towards the living room, just barely mumbling loud enough to be heard, “Let’s go sit jerk…” The Alpha nodded and the two made their way to the living room. Antonio sat down, pulling Lovino on to his lap and letting off a comforting scent. He knew when his mate was upset, even if he didn’t say it. Lovino curled up on his lap, wrapping his arms around Antonio’s shoulders with his face pressed against his neck, taking in his scent in need.

The Alpha held his mate, comforting him for as long as he needed it, doing his best to comfort him. He looked back at the kitchen, seeing the dirty mugs sitting on the table and frowned slightly. Something must have happened between Lovino and Feliciano. He couldn’t imagine what though, for an Alpha Feli was surprisingly calm and level-headed, if a bit clumsy and air-headed at times.

Lovino sat on his lap for a good while, remaining quiet before he finally spoke up, “Feliciano asked me about fucking birth control methods…” Antonio felt a pang in his chest, “Him and that damn potato eater don't want them yet and-” Lovino’s voice caught and he scowled. Antonio frowned more, holding him closer.

“Don’t worry Lovi, someday we’ll have a kid of our own.” He smiled softly, “In fact, while I was out I got somethings that might help with that!” The Alpha smiled cheerfully, hoping that the news would cheer up his mate at least a little bit.

Lovino pulled back, looking up at Antonio with narrowed eyes, “What things?” He asked.

Antonio smiled more, “I’ll go get the bag and show you!” He put Lovino on to the couch, got up and went to their room, grabbing the bag and sitting back down next to him.

He pulled out the items as he introduced them, “I got this primrose oil, a bottle of lube that’s supposed to help ensure pregnancy, and this for when you’re in heat and my knot’s deflated!” He pulled out a butt plug with an inflatable knot on it. It was bright pink and around the size of Antonio’s knot when at full size.

Lovino’s eyes went wide slightly at the sight of the third item and he blushed deeply, “You are not putting that fucking thing inside me…” His voice was a little higher than normal when he spoke. Antonio huffed slightly and puffed out his cheeks but nodded, putting the plug back in the bag along with the other items to put in the heat room later.

Lovino sighed at the look on Antonio’s face before picking up the bottle of primrose oil, “So when the hell do I start taking this fucking stuff?” He asked, causing a big smile on Antonio’s face.

The Alpha in question hugged him, smiling even more, “Any time you like, though the sooner the better. I just know that this is going to work Lovi, don’t you worry!” In the back of his mind, he prayed that he’d be able to keep his promise to his mate, and that he hadn’t just lied to him without meaning to do so…

Lovino nodded slightly, “What if it doesn’t?” He asked in a quiet, uncharacteristically so, voice.

Antonio hugged him gently, holding him close, “Then we’ll just have to find something else that does work…” He looked down at his mate, his husband, before leaning down and kissing him lovingly and gently. Lovino leaned in, returning the kiss gently.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino, picking him up bridal style and carrying them to their room, grabbing the bag of things he had gotten from the sex shop along the way, holding the kiss all the while. Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck so that he wouldn’t fall, not that Antonio would ever dare let him come in to harm’s way.

Once there, he gently laid Lovino down on the bed, breaking the kiss temporarily, and smiled lovingly at him, caressing his body and nipping at his neck, whispering loving words to his mate.

Lovino let out small gasps and breaths as Antonio nipped near his possession mark, leaning in to the touches and closing his eyes, “Oh fuck Toni~” The Spaniard smiled softly and stripped Lovino as he pleasured him. Once he was naked, he slowly, gently, kissed down his body, taking his hardening cock in to his mouth. Some Alphas were repulsed by the thought of performing oral, but if it made his Lovi feel good, then he didn’t mind.

Once his mate was fully hard, Antonio got to work on bringing him to orgasm. From the sounds of it, he had had a stressful day, so he wanted to help him relax before they got to the main event. The Alpha bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the tip. He knew all the spots that his mate liked, this not being the first time he’d done this for the other, and caressed his thighs as he did his best. Lovino arched his back, moaning and trembling as Antonio sucked him off.

It was not much longer before Lovino clenched his jaw, “Antonio I’m gonna-” The rest of his sentence was cut off by a gasp followed by a high keen. He got the gist of it though, and doubled his efforts, deep throating him and bobbing his head more, hollowing his cheeks and watching his reactions. Lovino came undone under him, and soon released in to his mouth wordlessly. Once he was sure that he was done, Antonio pulled off and grabbed a tissue, spitting the others cum out. He loved his mate, and was more than willing to do whatever he could to please him, but Antonio just couldn’t get used to the taste no matter how many times they did this. Maybe it was an Alpha thing?

He threw the tissue in to the trash bin before leaning down and kissing him lovingly again. Lovino returned the kiss, tangling a hand in Antonio’s hair, the other working on unbuttoning his shirt. Antonio hummed in to the kiss and worked on pulling his pants off, getting up for only a few seconds before tossing them to the side and returning to Lovi.

Antonio shivered softly in pleasure as he felt his mate’s slender fingers run down his chest, to his abs, and down to his cock, brushing his nails over it before circling his hand around it, earning a soft moan. The alpha leaned down and nipped at his possession mark as, in the instinctual part of his mind, a reward for paying attention to his wants. Lovino gasped and whined softly, continuing his actions while his own arousal grew. The Alpha growled softly in want and bucked in to the Omega’s hand as he sucked and licked at the mark on Lovino’s neck.

Lovino whimpered, “P-Please~” With that, Antonio couldn’t hold back any more. He quickly lubed himself up with the lube that he had just bought before positioning himself, thrusting in and biting down on Lovino’s neck at the same time. Lovino cried out, his nails digging in to Antonio’s back. Antonio moaned at the tightness around him and didn’t hold back as he thrusted in to his mate, going deep and hard with each thrust, teeth still locked on to his neck.

The Omega arched his back as much as he could, “Fuck~! Antonio~” Lovino moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him in as much as he could. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino, holding him closely as he moved harder and faster, taking aim for his slick gland. As he did, Lovino clung to him, crying out his name in pleasure, hips moving in time with his own.

“Aaahh~ Lovi~!” Several thrusts later, Antonio released inside of his husband, knotting and biting down on his neck once more. Lovino came as well shortly after, coating their stomachs in his seed. Antonio panted, rutting softly as he came down from his high. His mate slumped down against the sheets, panting heavily.

Lovino nuzzled his neck, “Love you jerk.” He murmured softly.

Antonio smiled gently and cuddled with him, “I love you too Lovi~”


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino had woken up that morning curled into Antonio, already hard with his face pressed close to his mate's neck. It had taken him a few minute of haziness to figure out what was going on, but once he did he pulled away, hurrying out of the bed and into the shower, "Dammit!" It was Friday, and there was a bar night tonight, and not only was he going to need to deal with other Omega’s, but he was doing it in the frustration of a pre-heat.

He turned the water cold, shivering as he did, but effectively shaking his needy mood. Giving into it could mean kicking off his heat sooner, and he'd already planned on going tonight... He finished the shower and got out, drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist as he stood in front of the mirror. He sighed knowing within the next couple days he was going to be fully thrown into heat and he’d become the begging, moaning, whiny mess of an Omega he hated being.

It’s not that he disliked being an Omega really, more that he didn’t like being out of control. Then again, another heat meant another chance at a baby. He reached into the medicine cabinet taking out the bottle of oil filled pills. He popped one in his mouth, filling up a cup on the edge with water and swallowing it. He’d take the morning and afternoon one, and then stop. Taking them during a heat wasn’t a good idea, just before and then two weeks after when it was obvious pregnancy didn’t take.

The pills were horrible in his opinion, it gave him headaches and he’d felt bloated for the past week he’d been on it… but if it upped the chances…

Lovino came out of the bathroom, walking across to their bedroom to grab clothing for now. He glanced over at Toni who was still sitting on the end of the bed, hair ruffled from sleep and that undid all the good the shower had done... He flushed a little and turned away looking toward the dresser. He was already running a bit warm, though it was going to be nothing next to the oven he'd be tossed in later this weekend, so he grabbed a T-shirt and boxers to laze around in until it was time to get ready. He walked to the living room (away from temptation), flopping on the couch. He was hungry, but he was also feeling pretty lazy, so he'd get food soon... unless Toni fed him. That was the best thing about heats... no need to cook, just get food brought to you all the damn time. He hummed with a small smile.

Lovino listened to the sound of the shower being turned on and groaned, he buried his face in the back of the couch, driving thoughts away of a naked dripping Toni. He stayed like that even after the shower turned off and he heard Antonio moving through the house, only moving when the smell of food hit him. Oh god he hoped he made lots... During a pre-heat Lovino ate so much more than he did regularly, suppose to be storing it up in case there wasn't enough time to eat much during a heat or something.

He lifted himself off the couch and walked to stand in the entrance to the kitchen, watching as Antonio cooked. He looked good doing it, those shorts looked good too. And since when is an Alpha allowed to have an ass like that... Antonio noticed his watching and offered him a smile before returning to his work, the food smelled amazing... and so did Toni. Lovino sighed quietly, admitting defeat to himself as he walked towards the dining room table to wait and _not_ watch... he swore these pills were making it worse. He dropped his head to the table with a wordless whine.

Lovino looked up when he heard the food hit the table, "Enjoy Lovi~" Antonio said smiling from his spot before he started to eat. Lovino sat up, pulling the plate in front of him, "Thanks Toni." he said quietly looking at the plate affectionately, he started eating and moaned quietly at the taste. God he was glad he wound up with an Alpha who could cook... he blushed as he thought it and all the other little things tagged onto the end of it… Not that he could say it without fucking dying… but he knew he was beyond lucky to have wound up with the jerk.

The rest the day Lovi spent on the couch, avoiding housework and watching his mate move around the house. He did get up to make lunch, though it was a fairly lazy one, taking soup he had frozen out of the freezer and heating it back up. Still, he did _something_ so no one could bitch about a damn thing!

Now he stood in front of the closet looking over clothing with a feeling of dread... what the hell was he going to wear? He was pouting over it, but he tightened his jaw and changed the pout to a glare instead. Finally, he just grabbed a red button-down and a pair of jeans. He had debated a sweater, but it wasn't likely to get any cooler for him... "How many people are gonna be at this stupid bar anyway" He grumbled looking towards his naturally perfect looking husband standing in a t-shirt and jeans... of course... He could wear a fucking potato sack and look good...

Antonio looked at him and Lovi felt a little self conscious… “Maybe twenty or thirty at the most, it’s not that big a place.” Antonio said checking his wallet. Lovino hummed. It could have been worse he guessed. It was a circus every time he went to meet Toni for lunch at the school...

He turned to look at himself and sighed rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, leaving the first few buttons undone. He turned in the mirror and frowned deeply at the way his slightly bloated stomach seemed to stick out... "do I look fat?" Lovino felt arms wrap around his waist and flushed slightly as he looked up at Antonio in the mirror.

“Of course not, you’re beautiful my little tomato~” the alpha kissed him on the cheek before resting his head against Lovino’s shoulder. Lovino blushed brighter, but turned his head awkwardly to return the kiss before looking away with a frown.

"Let’s hurry up and get going before i change my mind..." He grumbled. Antonio nodded and they set off.

\-----

Lovino walked towards the table full of Omegas, darting in front to pull out his chair for him “I’ll see you soon my little tomato~ Don’t miss me too much~” He said with a wink.

“No danger of that you damn bastard!” Lovino snipped before sitting down on the chair. It was a sweet gesture, sure… but god, did he have to do this in front of other people! Then Lovino ends up looking like an ass. He slumped forwards, with a loud whine, pushing his face into his crossed arms, “I fucking hate heats~!” he groaned in explanation. It was muffled, but could still be heard.

Ivan, a large Omega sitting across from him chuckled quietly, “Da, I know what you mean. My heats can be pretty intense, though it is better to have a mate during it then to go through it alone.” Lovino raised his head to see the large Omega blush others nodding with stupidly dazed smiles…

Lovino crossed his arms again sitting back pouting and grumbling, “Yeah, what fucking ever… Doesn’t mean I fucking like it any less… I mean, why are we designed to wake up and… do that shit, every three god damned hours?!” that was his average... once every three hours he would wake up burning forgetting any pride and-

“Oh wow! Three hours?! Dirty little Lovi! No wonder Toni is always smiling!” One of the other Omegas giggled. There were a few chuckles and he turned brighter red.

“Shut up! You wouldn’t be so smug if you hadn’t gotten out of yours two weeks ago bastard…” How did he know this? Because despite his efforts to mostly stay away from these jerks, he still ran into them all the time, plus Tony had made a comment about her Alpha being out of class…

The Omega rolled her eyes, “Well… At least you didn’t have to have yours the first week! I got through three days worth of classes then was stuck in my room for a week. It sucked…”

Ivan spoke up looking at her, “Mine sometimes lasts eight days, though not very often, and I’m wanting once an hour. I’m glad Matvey is so kind, from the sound of it many other Alphas may not have put up with that. He even bought me, er, some things to distract myself with when he was too tired.” The ashen blonde Omega blushed as everyone, including Lovino looked at the table at the somewhat meek looking Alpha sitting there laughing...

“Once a fucking hour? For eight day?” Lovino, was the first to turn back to Ivan with wide eyes, “How is he not dead?” more than one voice followed after, in similar shock. It all mashed together as Lovino was still trying to work out in his head how they worked with the obvious size differences…

“How many heat cycles have you had with him again?” An Omega asked Ivan from across the table, causing Ivan to pull his scarf over his mouth. Lovino felt a small amount of sympathy... He’d have run out of the bar in Ivan’s position.

“Um, j-just the one… It was only five days this time, which is what it normally is for me…” The increasingly shy Omega answered.

“Oooh! So it was your first time?! What was it like?” Several Omegas leaned forward, grinning brightly. Lovino watched quietly, not joining the questioning or giggling bunch of Omega grilling him. Freshly mated Omegas were extra irritating… all love struck… ugh…

“W-Well, it w-was…" Ivan smiled dreamily and pulled his scarf down after a moment, “It was wonderful.”

Lovino rolled his eyes as other Omegas Aww’d and muttered little comments. Lovino looked over at him and snickered, “So what? Was he compensating for something?” he hadn’t exactly meant it to come out that loud… It earned him a hard glare from the large terrifying Omega.

“No, Matvey is just a very sweet person, and he took great care of me during my heat, and not just the sex too.”

Lovino shrunk back, keeping his arms crossed and shooting Ivan a milder glare before leaning over to the Omega next to him and whispering, “I’d wanna keep him happy too… looks like he could snap you in half.” the Omega rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Well then,” The female Omega from earlier said, “You must be excited for the next one huh? How much longer under your dragged back into the oven?” She asked.

Loinvo heard Ivan answering, but his eyes trailed over to his Alpha… suddenly imagining dragging him into the bathroom and being pinned against the wall and- His thoughts were interrupted by the next speaker.

“Well I mean…” the girl turned slightly pink, “You used protection right?” other Omega’s were shifting uncomfortably. What had he missed now?

Ivan frowned slightly at the question, “Protection?” The girl who asked looked away almost painfully. Ivan frowned more.

Lovi raised an eyebrow, was this guy serious… “…Like a fucking condom… Something to stop you from getting knocked up. You used them right?” moron’s like this, seriously…

“Lovino!” One of the others snapped, smacking him in the chest.

“What?!” He was given a pointed look. It settled in his brain and he forced his face to stay looking sympathetic, when really he just wanted to hit something… “Ahhh… Damn…”

A hush fell over the table, Ivan spoke sounding nervous and confused, “U-Um, c-can someone explain to me w-what’s going on…? I’ll admit, my education about this kind of thing is a little limited, due to family circumstances, though I wasn’t completely clueless before mating with Matthew…” he was gripping the table and it unnerved Lovino to see such a large person trembling that much…

Damnit, how do these morons manage to get knocked up without even trying? They don’t _want_ kids yet, but they still wind up with them, and he and Antonio wanted a baby but nothing. He felt like he was about to cry at the injustice… His head fell into his hands and he groaned, “I am way too preheat for this…”

“Honey…” there was a shift of chairs, “I think… I mean, there’s a chance you’re not… but maybe…” He looked up and saw the timid looks they all wore... was no one gonna just fucking say it? Good job moron you fucking got knocked up! Okay... enough of this bullshit.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Lovi grumbled, he needed to get out of here for a few minutes anyway... “Toni! I need to go to the drug store, I have a fucking headache! Walk me there!” He shouted at the Alpha table. Antonio sighed and stood. Lovino leaned forward, “I’ll go get him a damn pregnancy test.” The Italian Omega turned red, then said louder, “We’ll be back in ten minutes.” He didn’t wait for either an answer or for his Alpha, who took off after him shouting, before stalking out of the bar.

Lovino didn't stop walking until he was clear out of the bar, leaning against the wall by the door, tears welling in his eyes as he glared venomously as the ground. He should have just fucking stayed home. Antonio came out behind him and he could feel his standing next to him, “Lovino, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” the Alpha moved closer, arms wrapping around him. At first he stood stiffly in the embrace.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" he said shortly, a bite to his words, before he sighed and leaned into his mate not a second later, "Sorry... It'll be a quick trip okay? I'll just run in and out, but I can't go alone like this..." He said flatly without moving away. He didn't _want_ to snap at Antonio right now... not when it felt like everything just kept piling up this month. Antonio nodded and they went to the car. Lovino sat on the seat, staring out the window not saying a thing... He didn't want to say anything about what was happening with Antonio having to go back and be around Matthew. Ivan needed to be able to figure out how to tell the blonde himself and he wasn't sure how Toni would react really...

When they got there Antonio parked, "I'll be right back" Lovino said, opening the door and taking off across the lot to the store to grab headache pills and a pregnancy test. Lovino felt Antonio's hand close around his wrist firm enough to stop him, but still gentle enough not to hurt, “I’d better go with you. You’re in pre-heat, and it’s dark out. You could get hurt.” Lovino looked back at Antonio's concerned frown and looked at the store and nodded with a slightly irritated sigh. "Yeah okay." He grumbled. He pulled his hand away but walked slowly so he wasn't leaving the Alpha behind this time.

Once they were inside, he grabbed the pills and tests, taking the chance to restock his own supply, and paid for them. He would have to leave his tests in the car, but he transferred one of them into a separate bag with the headache pills to go inside with him.

The two finished up, Antonio had gone to a separate till with something of his own, and got back in the car. Lovino curled up in the front seat, tossing the bag of tests in the back while holding the other bag on his lap. Once again he turned his head to the window to ride in silence while he stewed. Why did he even waste money on this shit? Other Omega's getting pregnant without trying and here they were, month after month buying tests, now pills and lube and... he turned a little red, _fertility-aids_. And if none of it worked? What was the point? He glared again, refusing to let himself go until after he could escape from all the other people...

Lovino walked back to the table, sitting down and pulling out his bottle of pills before sliding the bag across the table to Ivan. He grabbed his bottle, hands shaking as he fumbled with the lid to open it up and tip out a few throwing them back with a groan before turning to Ivan, “Just follow the instructions exactly in the morning, then you can either relax or freak the fuck out…” He said trying to be as nice as possible. It wasn’t Ivan’s fault he wasn’t knocked up, even though it didn’t help his mood much...

Ivan nodded, “Da, thanks… Um, I can pay you back for however much it cost if you want.” He offered.

Lovi scoffed, “Just forget it, it’s not like it’s a big deal. Besides, you’ll have enough to fucking buy if that thing comes back positive.” He couldn’t keep the breif look of longing as his eyes settled on the other Omega’s stomach, thinking of cribs and mobiles and clothing he was so ready to buy…

He almost lost it when Ivan picked up his drink again, but luckily the Omega seemed to realize and put it back down. Lovino turned away, not wanting to watch anymore. It was only a few minutes later that the probably knocked up Omega and his mate left. Lovino watched him walk out and fell silent as the others talked around him. Part of him wanted to leave to, the other part wasn’t sure he wanted to have the freedom to think too much right now. He was certain he was going to be stuck there for the long haul, Antonio looked like he was having fun with whatever weird drinking game the others were playing, but they wound up leaving not long after Ivan and Matthew.

They got home, and Lovino was stressed and on edge. He didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to go and nest. He wasn't in heat just yet, but it was something he could do that might let him focus on something that wasn't going to worsen his mood. On top of this, his head was pounding again despite the pills and he felt gross, "I'm going to nest." He grumbled keeping his eyes down as he headed towards the heat room. He knew Antonio said something, but he wasn’t really listening...

Lovino settled in the heat room, blankets and pillows surrounding the dip in the floor. He tossed off his shirt before he grabbed each piece twisting it and stuffing it the way he felt it should go. Trying to let his mind go completely in the spot, but it was harder than it should have been. His head was causing a distraction. If he didn't get knocked up this heat, he was going to throw those pills into the damn ocean or something. He sat in the middle of the half made nest and rubbed his temples. He wanted his husband, but at the same time he was so on edge he wasn't sure he could handle it right now. Through his discomfort he was building slow resentments. Why was he the only one having to deal with taking pills?! If Antonio was so damn sure it was Lovino who was the problem, why hadn't he just left already?

Lovino was finishing up his nest, tears of frustration burning his eyes. His mind had been spiraling and he was getting increasingly upset because the nest didn't _feel_ right. The smell of fear saturated the air as his mind mauled over too many possibilities at once. If this cycle didn't work, he had to deal with the fact that one of them wasn't working right... He could handle it if it was Antonio. Yeah, it would suck... but they could figure it out. He sure as hell wasn't just going to up and leave. Antonio was the best thing to happen to him and that wasn't going to change...

But if it was Lovino's fault, well what else did he have to offer? He was snippy, angry, kind of an asshole basically... he couldn't show affection, still couldn't even name the restaurant Toni was going to work at after he graduated, damnit! Why would Antonio even wanna stick around and look at other options, he could find another mate easily and have kids without the time and effort it would take to have one with Lovi. What would he do then? He didn't even know... It scared him, the thought of his mate leaving seemed so likely.

“Lovi, can I come in?” Antonio asked gently, letting off a comforting scent. Lovino eyes darted up and he jumped at the sudden sound. The scent reached him, but he was too past that now, having worked himself into a mood.

"Why do you even want to?" He grumbled acidly pulling his knees in tighter and looking away.

Antonio walked over sitting next to him in the nest, “Lovino, what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?” Lovino could hear the concern in his voice, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that was just gonna disappear the moment they confirmed it was all Lovino's fault.

"My head fucking hurts and I'm bloated as hell from these stupid ass pills when we don't even know if they're going to damn well do anything." He snapped, his eyes darted to the side of the nest Antonio was on. "-and now you're fucking with my nest." He glared at the blankets that hadn't been right in the first place, but now felt even worse.

“Oh... sorry.” Lovino watched as Antonio moved and felt confusingly even more upset... He just left the nest... just like that. That easy. He glared at the spot he was sitting in and started to feel overwhelmed. He was pre-heat, he had a crap week, his head hurt and he was sure, at this point that Antonio was just going to up and leave.

he turned from the Alpha laying in his nest and burrowing under the ruined blankets warring with himself. Part of him wanted to scream for Antonio to leave as he was reaching near hysterics... the other desperately wanted him to crawl into the nest again and hold him. He wound up somewhere in the middle, "Why are you even here? Why would you want to be here..." His voice shook and was muffled, but was just loud enough.

“Lovino, what are you talking about? Please, tell me what’s wrong? Did something happen at the bar…? Is… This about us not having a baby yet…?”

Lovino curled further in on himself under all his blankets and stayed like that for a moment before choking out, "S-some f-fucking moron can g-get knocked up by accident t-their first fucking t-time..." He paused feeling like a moron when he added, "And I can't fucking get my shitty nest right... and then you left it." He never thought he'd welcome a heat. An escape into mindless lust seemed nice right now... "I don't want you to leave..." he grumbled, a double meaning in it.

Lovino felt shuffling in his blankets before arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him close, “I’m so sorry I made you worry about that Lovi… I love you, my mate, my husband…” Lovino blushed, but he also melted into it, words and that smell working to bring him from the point of total meltdown back down slowly.

"Love you too... even if you are a jerk." he mumbled, shifting to look at the Alpha properly and biting the inside of his lip when he did. Right... still very much in preheat... Then there was Tonio, somewhat damp, disheveled looking hair, warm tanned skin and... distinct lack of clothing, only a towel around his waist. Lovino blushed brighter as his body reacted, he could feel the slick starting as he squirmed slightly. He watched the soft smile spread on his mate's face and he had to bite back a whimper.

The effort was proven fruitless a second later as the Alpha purred, “Here Lovi, why don’t I help you~?" Antonio kissed him gently a hand trailing down under the blanket to rest on his hip, another running through his hair. Lovino shuddered pleasantly and the needy whimper won out. He tilted into the kiss, face still flushed, as his hands came to rest on the others chest, fingers stroking the muscles there and causing a shiver from Antonio. He leaned his body a little closer. The blanket and towel were swiftly yanked away by the Alpha, leaving them both bare in the nest.

“You look so beautiful Lovi~” Lovino's breath caught as Antonio looked him over hungrily, licking his lips. He could feel himself aching for the touch of his mate. One of his hands trailed down to brushed over Antonio's abs as He looked down. The motion stopped above the other's hip, Lovino tilting his head too the side and dropping his shoulder, exposing to possession mark invitingly as he peeked up at the Alpha coyly. His eyes were begging through the deep flush and mask of innocence.

Antonio growled, sending a rush through Lovino right before teeth sunk into the mark. He gasped and moaned breathily at the wave of need it brought as hands ran all over him setting his skin on fire. His fingers curled, digging in a little, and his hips pressed forward towards his husbands as he sighed "Antonio~"

Antonio half-moaned half-growled his name in response before kissing Lovino deeply once more. Lovi returned the kiss as he was moved to lay back in the mess of blankets. He tensed briefly as a hand wrapped around his cock stroking until he was fully hard, the omega moaned loudly into the kiss and bucked his hips up into the hand. His legs eased open as his own hands moved around to Antonio’s back, pulling him closer in. He was desperate at this point to feel as much of his mate on, or preferably in, him as possible. Lovino shuddered eagerly as he felt his mate lining up, he gave a shuddered gasped as he felt Antonio fill him with a moan. His fingers dug in and he pushed his hips down as best he could, a heady feeling taking over him as he stretched around the cock inside him, "Fuck yes~" he said breathily against Antonio's lips, eyes still eased closed. He moaned softly, his head tilted back as Antonio started moving gently, each thrust going deep. He arched up into his mate with a gasp of, "Toni~!" as his slicking gland was brushed against, his fingers dragged down Antonio's back, the Alpha growling softly in response.

Lovino starting panting as Antonio picked up speed, "Ha-ah!" he moaned and gasped moving against him as pleasure built, pushing him closer, "Pl-please~ ah! toni~" His nails bit in as he tilted his head once more, he was torn between never wanting this feeling to stop and wanting to feel the rush of claiming and the pressure of the knot stretching him even further. Soon the choice was made for him. Antonio moved, biting down on the possession mark and trusting in fully, his knot locked and cum filling Lovino. The Omega arched his back and cried out cumming hard as he felt completely filled and connected. He clung to the Alpha as he rode the orgasm.

Lovino mewled softly as Antonio rocked inside him drunk off the scent and feeling surrounding him, making him feel safe and loved. He started coming down and moved his hands to run over the Alpha's back gently, "Toni~" Antonio purred nuzzling into him before he moved them to lay comfortably.

“Mmm~ I love you my little tomato~” Antonio smiled lovingly wrapping his arms around Lovino and rubbing his back. Lovino cuddled in as best he could, "Love you too" he murmured burying his face into Toni’s neck, feeling more kisses against his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio was woken on Friday morning when he felt that the bed was a bit colder than it had been before. He opened his eyes tiredly and just caught the sight of Lovino heading to the bedroom. He smiled sleepily as he watched his lovely mate. Antonio wondered why he would leave the bed so early in the morning, and then remembered that Lovino was now in pre-heat.

In just a few days, his mate would be in heat and they’d be able to try for another baby. Lovino had been taking the primrose oil pills that he’d gotten for him, but would stop after today and then wait until two weeks after his heat if it didn’t work. Although Lovino didn’t know it, he’d also been taking a supplement that was supposed to help with sperm production. He didn’t want to admit it though because he felt awkward talking about it and it hurt his Alpha pride a little bit, but he wanted to do all he could to help them have a baby.

He sat up, stretching and yawning, as he listened to the shower turn on. Antonio swung his legs over the edge of the bed and scratched at his back before getting up. Tonight was the bar night, and Lovino was going to join him this time. It wasn’t going to be until later that night, so he was going to take care of some chores beforehand and relax.

Lovino came in a few minutes later, pulling on a t-shirt and boxers to just relax in. Antonio smiled softly and went to the bathroom, having a quick shower before getting dressed in an undershirt and shorts. He headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the two of them. Lovino was in pre-heat after all, but aside from that he just enjoyed cooking. Plus, he was pretty hungry after all and felt like moving around.

Antonio heard footsteps and looked over at the doorway to the kitchen, seeing Lovino standing there and watching him. The Alpha smiled kindly at him before getting back to work. He had decided to make omelettes for them, using some of the left over chicken and peppers as well. Normally he just used two eggs for each of them, but since his mate was in pre-heat and ate more than he usually would, Antonio used two for his and four for Lovino.

He finished cooking and served up their food, bringing the plates to the table and sitting down, “Enjoy Lovi~!” Antonio smiled at his mate and started eating contently. Lovino sat up and thanked him, pulling the plate closer and digging in. Antonio smiled at the small moan of appreciation lovino produced as he took his first bite.

The rest of the day, Antonio took care of some things he had been putting off, as well as making sure the heat room had everything that Lovino would need. Extra blankets, check, tons of pillows, check, some toys and snacks for whenever Antonio had to go out for some reason, check.

He was now getting ready for the bar night out, pulling on some casual but still nice clothes, a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, with Lovino, “How many people are going to be at this stupid bar anyway?” The Omega asked.

Antonio looked over at the Omega dressed in jeans and a red dress-shirt, “Maybe twenty or thirty at the most, it’s not that big a place.” He replied, checking his wallet to make sure he had enough cash for if one or both of them drank too much and they needed a cab.

Lovino hummed in reply and looked at himself in the mirror, rolling his sleeves up, “Do I look fat?” He asked Antonio as he looked himself over in the mirror.

Antonio walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Lovino’s waist, “Of course not, you’re beautiful my little tomato~” He smiled and kissed his cheek, resting his head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent.

Lovino turned his head to return the kiss before looking away blushing, “Let’s go before I change my mind…” Antonio nodded and the two of them headed out to the car. Antonio drove them there, smiling as usual the entire time.

The two had gotten there a little bit late, and the two groups were already sitting at their tables. Antonio, being the gentleman that he was, walked Lovino over to the Omega table, pulling out a chair for him, “I’ll see you soon my little tomato~ Don’t miss me too much~” He winked and headed over to the Alpha table.

“No danger of that you damn bastard!” Lovino called after him. Antonio chuckled to himself as he sat down, Lovino was always so foul-mouthed that it didn’t even bother him anymore.

He joined in with the other Alphas, who were talking about their mate’s heat cycles, “So, what about you and Ivan huh? Have you two been together during a heat cycle yet?” Gilbert grinned. He was talking to Matthew, a blonde Alpha who had joined their group at the beginning of the school year. Ivan was his mate. The three of them had encountered each other a few times outside of school, and Antonio was still sometimes surprised by the Omega’s size. He was at LEAST four inches taller than Matthew and a lot broader too.

Matthew’s face flushed slightly, “Yeah one.” He said off handily, staring at the label of his bottle with interest.

Antonio grinned brightly and leaned forward, “What was it like? Lovi needs me at least once every three hours. Of course, I'm more than happy to satisfy my little tomato whenever he needs it~” He sighed happily and looked over at the Omega table, and more specifically Lovino.

Matthew turned his head to look at the Spaniard, thinking for a bit before replying, “It was good. Ivan, ah…” He took a gulp from his bottle, placing it down and looking over at the Omega table briefly before turning back to the rest of them, a cocky smile on his face and shrugged, “Every hour.”

Gilbert and Antonio's eyes widened, “What? No way, I'm calling bullshit!” The albino Alpha said in mild shock, “How would you have survived doing it with him that much for a week?!” The Spaniard added in. The other Alphas started asking questions about it too, simultaneously asking Matthew how that was possible and saying he was lying.

Matthew chuckled and shrugged, “Dude, if I knew how I survived it, I'd tell you. But seriously, I figured it was normal.” He took another swig. His face had gone completely red by this point, and internally Antonio chuckled. To him at least, it was clear that Matthew would’ve been more at home cuddling with Ivan and being a sweet and gentle person rather than the typical Alpha.

One of the other Alphas chuckled, “Man, there's no way I would've put up with my Omega if he was that needy!” All of the other Alphas, except for Gilbert, Matthew, and himself, laughed at that one, agreeing with him. Personally, he hated when the others said things like that. Your mate was the person you loved, not just some way to get off! If he could, he would have smacked half of them right across the face to get them to shut the fuck up and stop acting like jackasses.

Antonio turned to Matthew, trying to change the course of the conversation, “Still, it must've cost you a small fortune to buy all the condoms you must have used, unless Ivan's on the pill of course.”

“The pill is a wonderful thing.” Matthew replied with a smile. That’s one that Antonio could agree with, even if he and Lovino were trying to have a kid now. Back when they weren’t ready for one, Lovino had taken the pill and Antonio had always worn a condom just to be safe. It worked like a charm, though he had to wonder if maybe it worked a little too well…

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Antonio heard Lovino grumble from the Omega table before he called over, “Toni! I need to go to the drug store, I have a fucking headache! Walk me there!” Antonio sighed and stood. As much as he loved his mate, he would’ve liked if he was just a little sweeter sometimes…

Lovino leaned forward, saying something to Ivan, who looked oddly stressed out, before speaking louder, his face red, “We’ll be back in ten minutes.” Lovino didn’t even wait for Antonio to say anything as he stalked out of the bar.

“H-Hey!” Antonio shouted, taking off after him. He caught up with him not too long after, leaning against the wall by the door. There were tears in his eyes as he glared venomously at the ground. The Alpha frowned and walked over to his Omega, standing next to him.

“Lovino, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” He moved a little closer, gently wrapping his arms around his mate enough that if he wanted to push him away he could, but also felt comforted as well.

The Omega stood stiffly in his embrace, “It's nothing, I'm fine.” Lovino said shortly, a bite to his words, before he sighed and leaned into his mate not a second later, “Sorry… It'll be a quick trip okay? I'll just run in and out, but I can't go alone like this…” He said flatly without moving away.

Antonio nodded and held him closer, “Alright Lovi. Don’t worry, everything is alright.” He said, trying to comfort the clearly upset Omega without going overboard.

Lovino closed his eyes for a second, turning his head enough to catch the other scent, before opening them again, “Let's just get the damn stuff and get back…” he grumbled. Antonio nodded and the two of them went to the car, driving to the drug store. Antonio kept looking over at his mate as they drove, but made sure to be careful not to accidentally hit anything or anyone. Otherwise, the drive was made in complete silence, the Alpha not knowing what to say.

As soon as Antonio parked, Lovino opened the car door, “I’ll be right back.” He said as he got out. Antonio got out quickly and before Lovino could make a dash for the store he grabbed his wrist gently but firmly.

“I’d better go with you. You’re in pre-heat, and it’s dark out. You could get hurt.” Antonio frowned slightly in concern. If anything were to happen to Lovino, he’d never forgive himself… He knew that, normally, the Omega was good at taking care of himself unless he got scared, but if something happened and his heat went off early, Lovino would be completely defenseless.

Lovino looked at Antonio, then at the store before sighing irritated, “Yeah okay.” The Omega grumbled. The two of them made their way in to the store, and while Lovino was getting the pills for his headache, Antonio bought some more of the supplements he’d been taking, as well as some chocolate bars for when Lovino was in heat. They may not have been the healthiest thing, but they were a quick source of energy for when Lovino started whining about his heat and he was still tired.

The two of them finished up and got back in the car, Lovino curling up on the front seat. Antonio looked over at him briefly as they drove back to the bar. Honestly, as much as he enjoyed being with his friends, tonight he just wanted to go home and cuddle with his husband. The thought that maybe there was something wrong with him, that he might’ve been sterile was getting to him… He didn’t want to go in and get tested either unless he had to or they became desperate to know why it wasn’t working. He’d rather not know then have the fear confirmed…

The drive was in silence once more, and they got back to the bar fairly quickly, but only stayed until they had the opportunity to leave without looking bad. Antonio couldn’t help but notice that Ivan looked nervous as he and Matthew left. It made him a little concerned, but the Alpha was sure that it was nothing. When Antonio and Lovino got home, Antonio let out a breath of relief.

“I’m going to nest.” Lovino grumbled, heading towards the heat room.

Antonio nodded, “Si, I’m going to go take a shower.” He placed the bag with the chocolate bars on the table, taking out the supplements before his mate could see them and making his way to the bathroom.

Antonio turned on the shower, stripping and getting in. He sighed and sat down, letting the water pour over him. He couldn’t help but think about Lovino’s next heat. Normally he was excited for it, but this time… this time he was terrified. What if he failed to get his mate pregnant again? Would he want to stay with him still? It was uncommon, but sometimes mates did split up because they couldn’t have kids. His aunt and uncle had back when he had first met Lovino, and he’d always been a little nervous about that happening with him and his mate. Antonio leaned back against the wall. He didn’t know if he could take it is Lovino left him because he couldn’t they couldn’t have kids, despite being ideal mates…

He got out a while later, drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist before going to check on Lovino. He didn’t want to interrupt his nest building, so the Alpha just peeked in to the room. He frowned when he saw the Omega sitting in his nest, tears burning his eyes and hugging himself.

“Lovi, can I come in?” Antonio asked gently, letting off a comforting scent. Lovino’s eyes darted up and he jumped at the sudden sound before pulling his knees to his chest.

“Why do you even want to?” He grumbled angrily, pulling his knees tightly to his chest. Antonio frowned and walked over to his mate, sitting down on the nest next to him.

“Lovino, what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?” Antonio’s concern was clear in his voice and he frowned more.

“My head fucking hurts and I'm bloated as hell from these stupid ass pills when we don’t even know if they're going to damn well do anything.” He snapped, his eyes darted to the side of the nest Antonio was on, “And now you're fucking with my nest.” Lovino glared at the blankets.

“Oh, sorry.” Antonio moved out of the nest, siting just in front of it.

Lovino buried himself under the blankets, “Why are you even here? Why would you even want to be here…” His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

Antonio frowned more, “Lovino, what are you talking about? Please, tell me what’s wrong? Did something happen at the bar…? Is… This about us not having a baby yet…?”

Lovino curled up more under the blankets, staying silent for a while before choking out, “S-some f-fucking moron can g-get knocked up by accident t-their first fucking t-time...” He paused before adding, “And I can't fucking get my shitty nest right... and then you left it.” Antonio was a little confused by that, until Lovino grumbled, “I don't want you to leave…”

Oh, that’s what it was. Lovino was just as scared of Antonio leaving as the Alpha was of being left. The Spanish Alpha quickly climbed back in to the nest and wrapped his arms around his mate tightly, holding him closely.

“I’m so sorry I made you worry about that Lovi… I love you, my mate, my husband…” Antonio held him closer, releasing a comforting scent as much as he could. Antonio felt Lovino lean against him under the blanket, calming down slightly.

“Love you too… Even if you are a jerk.” Lovino mumbled, poking his head out from under the blanket, biting his lip. Antonio took notice as he blushed deeper and started to squirm, which made him smile softly. Right, Lovi was in pre-heat, and it was his job as his mate to take care of him during his heat, so why not get a head-start?

“Here Lovi, why don’t I help you~?” The Alpha purred before kissing him gently and lovingly. A hand trailed down his body, resting on the Omega’s hip as the other one gently ran through his hair. Lovino shuddered softly as he let out a needy whimper. He tilted his head in to the kiss, his hands resting on Antonio’s chest. Antonio shivered softly as the Omega’s nimble fingers stroked his muscles, and proceeded to yank the blanket and towel away, fully exposing both of them to the other.

“You look so beautiful Lovi~” Antonio licked his lips, looking over his mate’s body with want. It had been a while since they had last done it, and with Lovino in pre-heat, what better time?

One of Lovino’s hands trailed down to brushed over Antonio's abs, his head tilted downwards. He stopped just above his hip, tilting his head to the side and exposing his possession mark fully. Antonio growled softly in want before leaning in, biting down on the mark, running his hands all over his mate’s body, caressing and groping him, listening and feeling his reactions as he did.

Lovino sighed softly in pleasure, hips pressing closer to the Alpha’s, “Antonio~” He breathily moaned out.

“Lovi~” Antonio half-moaned half-growled in want. He kissed him deeply again, making Lovino lie down in the messy nest as he returned the kiss. A hand went down to the Omega’s cock, stroking it and bringing it to full hardness, earning a loud moan from him in to the kiss. Lovino’s hips bucked into his hand as his legs eased open. Antonio was pulled in closer by hands wrapped around his back. Antonio could see how desperate his mate was, and he wasn’t going to keep him waiting much longer.

The Alpha lined himself up with his husband’s entrance, Lovino shuddering in eagerness, before gently pushing in to the well-slicked hole with a moan from both parties. Already his mate was so wet and warm, it made him wonder why lube was invented in the first place. Of course, there were much more important things on his mind than that.

Lovino’s fingers dug in and he pushed his hips down, “Fuck yes.” he said breathily against Antonio's lips, eyes still eased closed.

Antonio hummed in pleasure, deepening the kiss, and started thrusting gently and deeply, taking his time. When Lovino was in heat, he could do just about anything he wanted to, but for now, he wanted to make the moment particularly nice.

Lovino arched up into Antonio with a gasp of his name as he brushed against his slicking gland. Lovino’s fingers dragged down Antonio’s back, making him growl softly in pleasure and increase his speed, “Lovi~”

Lovino started panting in pleasure as he got faster, “Ha-ah!” The Omega moaned, gasping and moving against him as his pleasure increased, pushing Antonio closer to orgasm.

“Pl-please~ Ah! Toni~” Lovino’s nails dug in to Antonio’s back more as he tilted his head. It was too much for Antonio to resist, and he soon bit down on his possession mark and thrust in fully, knotting and cumming deep inside his mate.

The Omega arched his back and cried out, cumming as well and clinging to the Alpha as he rode the orgasm. Antonio’s hips rocked gently as he filled his mate, enthralled by his scent and the feeling of being locked inside of him.

Lovino mewled softly as he started to come down from his high, running his hands over Antonio’s back gently, “Toni~” Antonio purred softly and nuzzled in to his mate, carefully moving the two of them so that they could both lie down comfortably.

“Mmm~ I love you my little tomato~” Antonio smiled lovingly at his husband, wrapping his arms around him gently and rubbing his back.

Lovino cuddled in as best he could, “Love you too.” he murmured burying his face into Antonio’s neck. Antonio smiled more and kissed his head gently and lovingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino had woken up an hour ago when he had been rubbing against the nest beneath him. He had quickly realized his heat was in the early stages when he came about to full consciousness, and he felt like he was burning up. He had tried to go back to sleep, hoping to put it off but it was becoming apparent that wasn't going to happen... Toni was still sleeping, and he hadn't wanted to have to wake him up for this... but oh god he needed it...

A whine left his throat finally, moving to press his nose against the Alpha's neck, "Toni~" He whimpered, face bright red.

Antonio opened his eyes, looking at Lovino as he panted, small whimpers escaping. A grin came across the Alpha's face and he sat up, a hand going to Lovi's hair as he greeted him, “Good morning Lovi~” Lovino moaned as his mate moved and kissed him deeply. Firm but gentle hands were on his waist, and it only pushed the burn further, the Omega whining into the kiss as his hands moved up to Antonio's hair, fisting it as he pulled them closer together.

Antonio pulled back slightly and growled softly, moving to nip the possession mark and Lovino lost all ability to control his voice, whining moans breaking as the sensations.

The Alpha's hand moved down and grasped his hard already leaking cock and stoked, Lovino gasped "Antonio~" He whined, "Please please... so good please." He panted hips grinding up into the hand as he tilted his head back.

Lovino let out a loud keening as Antonio shifted them and pushed inside him, “Ooohh~ Lovi~” Antonio moaned loudly causing Lovino to practically purr. That purring soon turn into mewls and moans as Toni started to thrust.

He moved gently but drove in so deep with each motion. Lovino’s hands went to his back, nails biting in as he anchored himself, gasping his mate’s name over and over. He cried out as Toni bit down on his possession mark, moving hard and faster at the same time. Lovino's words became less real words and more half formed sounds, heat building but in a more pleasant way as his mate pounded into him.

As much as he would be embarrassed when it was done, and the heat temporarily broke, he loved this feeling. Being lost and only surrounded by Antonio, the scent, the feeling, the sight of his mate's muscles moving against him. It was euphoria.

Antonio growled in pleasure and moved Lovino, raising his hips, the angling hitting his slicking gland and causing white to blur across his vision. He let out a loud cry, nails digging in deeper, his legs wrapping around Antonio's waist as they quivered, "Antonio~!" He cried out with a whine to his voice. The alpha was so hard, so deep inside him and hitting that spot over and over and it was driving him insane.

Lovino was practically screaming as Antonio lost it thrusting into him with abandon, hard and fast. He felt Antonio release his possession mark, licking it and sending shocks through him, "P-ple-ase To-Toni please!" He begged as the Spaniard moaned. He needed it, he needed to feel the knot stretch him, he wanted to be pushed over the edge and be filled, he was so hot it was almost painful at the same time as feeling amazing. Antonio clamped down on the mark again, Lovino’s whole body tensed as the knot stretched him and he was filled. It sent him straight over the edge, clinging to his mate as he came, not even able to make a sound through it.

They rode out their orgasms like that before Antonio moved them, angled to keep Lovino's hips tilted. Lovino panted heavily in the aftermath, finally feeling a cooling relief wash over him. He sighed happily, a small smile on his face as his hazy eyes looked towards his mate lazily.

Seeing Antonio there, feeling the way they were laying brought him back to himself enough to remember. He tinged pink as he remembered that... _device_ Antonio had bought. He moved his head, burying it against Antonio before muttering, "Get the stupid fucking pink thing if you want..."

Lovino didn’t look up once as they waited for Antonio's knot to go down enough. When it did, he pulled out, Lovino shuddered at the loss watching nervously as the other got the plug and came back to the nest. He squeaked as it was placed, and shuddered with a small moan as it inflated in his overly sensitive entrance.

Antonio smile softly, "There we go~" He said lying back down. He gathered Lovino close to him, the omega curling in still trying to get use to the sensation, but he relaxed as he was cuddled and nuzzled. his eyes fluttering shut only a few minutes later and he drifted off...

\---

It had to have been about two hours later before Lovino started to shift again. He was warm, but the heat wasn't back in full yet. He was, however, hungry and a little uncomfortable from having been stretched for so long. He groaned, then grumbled, "Hey you, jerk... I'm hungry... " shoving his head against Antonio's chest in an attempt to jostle him awake. Antonio woke up easily, used to this method by now, nodding sleepily. He yawned before dragging himself up to pull on boxers and walk out towards the kitchen.

The heat room door closed and Lovino rolled to lie on his stomach in the nest. Toni wasn't in here... so... He shuffled over to the Alphas side of the nest, burying his face in the sheets that made up that part, inhaling the scent. He sighed contently, nuzzling into it. It gave him a heady relaxed feeling and secretly he loved it. Lovino gathered the sheets close, laying his head on them and closed his eyes letting himself enjoy the moments he got, fully intending to move when he heard Toni coming back... He didn't mean to fall asleep like that... but he did.

\---

Lovino shifted as a kiss landed on his head and soft words drifted on the air. He groaned and snuggling further into the sheets, not wanting to leave the happy place, "Toni~" He mumbled dreamily with a small sigh.

Then he smelled it and the words started making sense, "Your food will get cold." Lovino's eyes snapped open. He scrambled to sit, looking for the tray, and smiling fondly when he spotted it. Food! He moved for it, grabbing his plate and taking a bite with a happy hum before looking up at Antonio, blushing as he realized what the other had walked in on... "Took you long enough" He grumbled as his eyes glued down to the plate with a frown as he ate.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure it was up to my usual standards.” Antonio said before kissing Lovino’s cheek. Lovi blushed deeper but said nothing. He stared at the plate for a moment with his lips pursed. His eyes flashed over to Antonio who was eating, then back to the food the Alpha had brought him. He always put up with his moods... and the food was good... Hadn't Lovino been terrified the other day because he thought he was leaving? shoudln't he at least say something not assholeish?

Finally he huffed, putting the dish to the side and moving to returned the kiss on the cheek while Toni had a mouth full. He pulled back quickly, red faced and looking down he muttered, "Thanks..." He took another big bite and peeked up as he chewed.

He watched as Antonio swallowed his food, and set the plate down. Lovino realized a second too late what was happening as he was suddenly hugged, the alpha wearing a huge smile, “You are so CUTE when you’re blushing my little tomato~!”

Lovino struggled to swallow and not choke wiggling to get away, "Let go you bastard! you're gonna kill-" His eyes widened as he sifted and the plug moved in a surprising but not unpleasant way. He stopped struggling and his head dropped to try and hide his face as he was turning red. He had felt the warmth when he woke up... food had distracted him from it increasing, but now he could feel the burn to his skin. He could smell the musk as it strengthened.

Antonio reached down a few moments later, remembering the plug apparently, as he pressed it eliciting a soft moan that turned Lovino impossibly redder, "Do you want me to take this out now~" her purred in Lovino ear causing the omega's brain to short circuit.

"P... please" Lovino whispered he did want it out... the only problem was, now he wanted something to replace it... Antonio pressed the button that deflated the contraption, pulling it out. Lovino pressed closer, turning his head against the Alpha's neck and hiding more as he whimpered at the loss. "That better~?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded, biting back a whine at the empty feeling. Antonio adjusted his arms around Lovino and pressed into the Omega with little warning, moaning Lovi's name as he did.

Lovino clung to him in response with a breathy moan, "T-Toni... dammit..." He couldn't even work up any irritation at the fact that the food was going to get cold because this was so much better... besides, he knew soon he wouldn't remember the food at all...

Lovino squeaked quietly a second later as Antonio adjusted the pair of them on his lap, pulling Lovino against his chest still buried deeply inside the movements causing the omega to moan and shudder. His eyes focused on the tray as Antonio reached to bring it in front of them.

“There now we can eat and i can satisfy you at the same time too!” lovino blushed brightly at the idea, watching as Antonio picked up a fork with some food on it and holding it to his lips, “Say aah~”

Lovino wiggled unsurely winding up making himself groan losing much thought. He leaned forward, half-lidded eyes on the food, accepting the fork full, hoping it would prompt some sort of movement!

Lovino struggled to focus on eating with Antonio filling him, he whimpered at each alternated bite trying to sit still as Antonio fed them both. By the time the food was gone, Antonio's lap was wet with his slick underneath him and he was whimpering, "Toni~" he whined grinding down, looking for some friction.

Antonio moaned at his movement before speaking huskily, “Hehe, I guess you’re hungry for something else now~”. He started thrusting up into Lovino, holding him close. Lovi's hands went to his mate's arms, as he moaned loudly at the movements, his tormented nerves extra sensitive, "Yes! please~!" he said breathlessly tilting his head back to try and nuzzle against Antonio.

His mate started to trust in hard and fast, licking and sucking at his neck the whole time. Lovino cried out again and again, face twisted in pleasure as his nails dug in as he let out high pitched whines and moans "so... so go-od f-fuck... Toni~!" He gasped before crying out again.

Antonio moaned his name loudly before biting down on Lovino's possession mark and hitting his slicking gland all in one moment causing Lovino to practically scream. "Knot! knot knot! please- fuck! fuck~" he sobbed feeling like he was going to cum any second. Antonio pushed all the way in, knotting and filling him almost the moment the pleas fell off his lips and Lovino threw his head back seeing stars as, he came hard covering the pair of them in white as he did, "Antonio~" He moaned lost in it for the moment.

When he started to come down, he was panting. Leaning back bonelessly against his husband in exhausted relief. Antonio moved them to lay, curled together, "Th-thank you" Lovino whispered eyes already half closed.

He felt Antonio's lips brush against his cheek a soft “You’re welcome” lulling him under completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio was sleeping deeply and contently in Lovino’s nest with the Omega when he was woken by a whine, a whimper of his name, and the scent of heat. He opened his eyes and looked at his mate, who was clearly in the early stages of his heat.

A grin formed on his face and he sat up, running a hand through Lovino’s hair, “Good morning Lovi~” He leaned down and kissed him deeply and lovingly, gripping the Omega’s waist firmly and gently. Lovino whined in to the kiss as he gripped Antonio’s hair, fisting it and bringing them closer together physically. Antonio growled softly in want and moved down, nipping at his possession mark lightly, drawing more whiny moans from him, as a hand moved down to stroke his lover’s cock.

Lovino gasped, “Antonio~” He whined, “Please, please… so good please~” He panted hips grinding up into the hand as he tilted his head back. The Alpha licked his lips and gripped his already hardening length, stroking it a few times to get it to full hardness before pressing the tip against his mate’s slick-soaked entrance and pushing inside.

“Ooohh~ Lovi~” He moaned loudly before gently starting to thrust, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. He’d read up on ways to help ensure pregnancy during sex, and one thing they constantly said to do was to go as deep as you could to get closer to the uterus.

Lovino purred in response, but as Antonio went deeper the purring turned in to moaning. Toni found himself getting harder inside of Lovino as the Omega’s nails dug in to his back and he gasped his mate’s name repeatedly. The Alpha wasn’t close to cumming, but he bit down on his mate’s neck, teeth clamping down on his possession mark and moving just a little bit harder and faster.

Lovino cried out, his words becoming a jumbled mess, but damn it if Antonio wasn’t turned on more! The sight of his mate, normally foul-mouthed and prideful, writhing and begging for more aroused him more than anything. With a growl of pleasure, the Alpha raised Lovino’s hips up, angling him so that his semen would be working with gravity once he came, and started angling for the Italian’s slicking gland.

Lovino let out a loud cry, his nails digging in deeper and his quivering legs wrapping around the Alpha’s waist, “Antonio~!” He cried out with a whine in his voice.

Antonio couldn’t hold back anymore. At the cry of the Alpha’s name, he let go and started thrusting hard and fast, going at a wild rhythm as he did. He let go of his possession mark to lick at it, giving Lovino even more pleasure, the Spaniard moaning loudly at the feeling of being inside the other.

“P-Ple-ase To-Toni please!” Lovino begged loudly. Hearing that sent the Alpha over the edge, and within seconds he was clamping down on his possession mark again, cock and knot fully inserted in the Omega, locking in place and filling him up. Lovino came soon after, tensing up and clinging to Antonio. The two rode out their orgasms before Antonio moved the two of them so that they were lying down, angling them slightly so that gravity would still be helping to move his sperm deeper in and towards his mate’s womb.

The two panted heavily, and Lovino sighed happily with a small smile on his face. Antonio returned the look, eyes lidded as he looked at the other lovingly. After a while, Lovino tingled pink and buried his head in the Alpha’s neck.

“Get the stupid fucking pink thing if you want…” Lovino muttered. Antonio was initially confused, before remember the pink, inflatable, knotted buttplug he’d gotten. Once his knot had deflated enough to pull out without hurting his mate, Antonio quickly got up and got the aforementioned butt plug, gently pushing it inside and pressing the button that caused it to inflate. It went slowly, stopping once it had encountered enough resistance that it wouldn’t be coming out until it was deflated and causing a small moan from Lovino as it did

“There we go~” Antonio smiled softly and lied back down, still feeling tired, and held Lovino closely, cuddling and nuzzling him. Lovino cuddled in to him before drifting off to sleep. Antonio smiled more, and after a little while fell asleep as well.

What must have been two hours later, the Alpha was woken up by his mate shoving his head against his chest, “Hey you, jerk… I’m hungry…” Lovi grumbled. Antonio nodded tiredly, yawning, before reluctantly getting up, pulling on a pair of boxers he had in the heat room, and making his way to the kitchen. He mused to himself about what to make for Lovino.

“Hm, let’s see, nothing hot, though pasta would be fine. Ah, but I’ve got to be careful about ingredients too.” He had read online that certain things, things that they had fallen on to as standbys for when Lovino was in heat, which made it harder to get pregnant and to maintain a pregnancy too, like almonds. After careful consideration, and reviewing the list he had assembled over the past week, Antonio decided that pasta with an Alfredo sauce and a light salad on the side would be a good way to start. He pulled out the ingredients, set a pot of water to boil, and started getting out the ingredients for the salad. Sure Lovino might be a little pissed at having to wait, but by now Antonio was used to it, plus, he knew the other enjoyed his cooking, no matter what he said.

When the food was done, he went back to the heat room, only to be greeted with the sight of Lovino sleeping where he had been, blankets curled around him like a mini-nest with his head buried in the sheets. Antonio had to hold back a squeal at how cute that sight was and made his way over to the nest, placing the tray with their plates on it down and sitting in the nest next to Lovino carefully as to not wake him up just yet. The Alpha looked at his mate, smiling happily and lovingly at the peaceful looking Omega.

After a little while, he gently placed a kiss on his head, “Lovi, wake up~ If you don’t, your food will get cold.” He said loud enough to be heard, but softly enough as to not annoy him. Lovino’s eyes snapped open, causing Antonio to flinch in surprise, before settling on the tray with a fond smile. Lovino grabbed his plate, taking a mouthful of pasta with a happy hum before looking up at Antonio and blushing.

“Took you long enough.” He grumbled as his eyes glued down to the plate with a frown as he ate. Antonio’s smile twitched at the corner briefly, he could feel it, but he chuckled light-heartedly.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure it was up to my usual standards.” Antonio kissed Lovino’s cheek before grabbing his own plate and starting to eat.

Antonio blushed lightly as he felt a kiss on his cheek a moment later while his mouth was full. He looked at Lovino, who had quickly pulled back, face red and looking down as he muttered, “Thanks…” Before taking another big bite of food, peeking up at Antonio.

The Alpha swallowed his food, set his plate down, and hugged his Omega with the biggest smile of the day, “You are so CUTE when you’re blushing my little tomato~!” He couldn’t help himself, he was just so darn adorable! How did someone get to be so cute?!

Lovino swallowed his food and started wiggling, “Let go you bastard! You’re gonna kill-” Antonio noticed as his eyes widened and he stopped struggling, hanging his head. Antonio sniffed the air, noticing the increase in scent, and only then remembered the plug that was still in his mate.

Grinning, Antonio reached down, lightly pressing on it with a finger, “Do you want me to take this out now~?” He purred in the Omega’s ear, licking his lips lightly.

“P…Please.” Lovino whispered. Antonio grinned more and pressed the button which let the air out, the artificial knot deflating. He pulled the butt plug out and tossed it to the side, “That better~?” Lovino nodded. He had pressed up against him, hiding his face in Antonio’s neck.

Antonio wrapped his arms around him and pressed in, moaning at his mate’s tightness, “Lovi~”

Lovino clung to him in response with a breathy moan, “T-Toni… dammit…” It was then that Antonio remembered their food. Hm, he didn’t want to let it get cold, but at the same time he didn’t want to pull out…

Antonio grinned as he got an idea. Holding Lovino closely and tightly, he adjusted their positions so that Lovino was sitting in Antonio’s lap with the Omega’s back to his chest, the Alpha’s cock still buried inside him. He picked up the tray with their plates, bringing it closer to them.

“There, now we can eat and I can satisfy you at the same time too!” Antonio smiled brightly, picking up a fork with some food on it and holding it to Lovino’s lips, “Say aah~”

Lovino looked unsure about the idea, wiggling in his lap which made Antonio bite down on his lip to keep from moaning. Eventually he leaned forward, taking the forkful of pasta. Antonio smiled and waited until he was finished eating before getting another forkful, eating this one himself. Antonio fed the two of them in this style, taking turns with who got a mouthful, until both of them were contently full.

By the time they were done eating, Antonio’s lap was wet from Lovino’s slick, and the Omega was whimpering, “Toni~” He whined, grinding down on his cock. Antonio moaned softly.

“Hehe, I guess you’re hungry for something else now~” Antonio spoke huskily as he started to thrust up in to his mate, holding him closely. Lovino’s hands went to Antonio’s arms, moaning loudly as he was thrusted in to.

“Yes! Please~!” The Omega breathlessly cried out, tilting his head back to nuzzle against Antonio, or at least try to. Antonio licked and sucked at his neck, pounding his mate hard and fast. He wanted to drive him over the edge as much as possible.

Lovino's nails dug in as he let out high pitched whines and moans, “So... so go-od f-fuck... Toni~!” He gasped before crying out again.

Antonio moaned loudly, “Lovi~!” He bit down on to his possession mark, hitting his sweet spot at the same time.

Lovino practically screamed, “Knot! Knot knot! Please- fuck! Fuck~!” He sobbed, begging for it. Antonio wasn’t going to deny him, and he was pretty close too, so with one last thrust he pushed all the way in, knotting and cumming inside of Lovino with a grunt. The omega threw his head back as he came hard, coating them in his white semen.

“Antonio~” He moaned, sending a shiver down Antonio’s spine in pleasure. Lovino leaned back against Antonio, and the Alpha wrapped his arms around his husband lovingly, leaning back against the nest, “Th-thank you.” Lovino whispered, eyes closing in exhaustion already.

Antonio smiled softly, kissing his cheek, “You’re welcome.” He cuddled with his mate before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

It was three days into Lovino's heat. He had been consistently up every two and a half to three hours burning and begging for Antonio to relieve the need. He had, of course, risen to every occasion. Now they laid curled up together in the nest. Lovino whimpered a little as he woke... but not from the burning or need... he whimpered because he was _cold_. He shivered grabbing a blanket and curling further into his mate, burying his freezing nose against Antonio's chest smiling softly at the smell. He must have only just gone to sleep ten minutes ago or something because Toni smelled nice, but not irresistible yet. He was enjoying the smell while he could, no one there to see or judge as he let it give him a heady relaxed feeling of simply being near his husband.

He kept waiting to fall asleep, he should be exhausted at this point, but it wasn't happening. Finally he moved his head away, twisting to look at the clock. His eyes opened wide, "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, not exactly quietly, causing Antonio to wake up, both moving to sit. It had been eight hours, and he was cold. His heat was over! It had lasted only three days.

“What’s wrong Lovi? Are you alright?” asked Toni frowning in concern.

Lovino sat back, wrapped in the protective scent his mate let off... "I..." He closed his mouth. _Was_ he okay? His eye brows furrowed as he looked down, piecing it together. Only three days long, stopping suddenly. What could have... His eyes suddenly went wide filling with tears, he looked up at Toni, "My heat's over." He said softly, moving one hand to rest on his stomach, "I think I... I'm..." his other hand flew to his mouth to muffle the happy sobbing as he shook, leaning against Antonio.

He was pregnant, It was the only explanation! Everything they had been trying, all the aids, something had worked and it had all been worth it!

"Really, you think so?" Antonio asked, lovino looked up to see the excitement in his face right before the Alpha hugged him. Lovino nodded and shifted practically crawling into Antonio's lap, throwing arms around his mate's shoulders, holding on tightly with his face buried against Antonio's neck. A baby! Finally a baby! He pulled back a little, a small smile on his face, one hand moved to Antonio's face gently, "I love you" He said, swept up in the moment before leaning in to kiss the Spaniard sweetly.

He felt Antonio kissing him back tenderly, practically feeling the love radiating off the Alpha, melting into it, before Toni pulled back slightly just long enough to to say, “I love you too~” Before resuming the kiss, smiling into it.

-

Lovino raised an eyebrow at the pregnancy test in his hands. It had been two weeks since his early heat ending and he had decided to take a test two days before. It had come back negative.

As had every test following.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders, sometimes it could take a while for it to show up on a test. The positive was probably was just taking it's sweet time. It was a little disappointing not to be able to see that little plus sign... but he wasn't about to let that put a damper on this, because it was finally happening!

Unless... something went wrong? He shook the thought from his head and tossed it out before leaving the bathroom to the smell of breakfast. God Toni's cooking was good. He went into the kitchen leaving against the island and watching Toni working, "Morning Papi." He said with a small smirk.

Antonio turned smiling lovingly at him, "Good morning mama, how are you and our bambino doing?"

Lovino stretched, still bent over the counter before groaning, "Hungry." Lovino had felt strangely peaceful since the discovery, toning down his snapping, That's not to say he still didn't call the jerk a jerk, especially when the wine disappeared overnight... or that he didn't tell his brother to shut the fuck up when he started squealing over the phone at the announcement... but there were more peaceful moments when he didn't constantly feel like a failure. The idea that he was going to be holding a tiny bundle in a few short months was enough to keep him happy. He smiled to himself, secretly hoping the baby looked like his mate, those messy curls and big, smiling green eyes... The hormones were turning him into a sap.

Antonio nodded, “Alright, take a seat, breakfast is just about ready!” He turned back to the frying pan, finishing up the bacon and eggs and putting them on a plate before handing them to Lovino. The Omega took the plate gratefully moving to the table. He sat and started eating, smiling at how amazing it tasted.

But as he polish the food off, his smile was fading... Shouldn't he have felt sick or something? Or really tired? Everyone he knew with babies complained about puking and napping all the time... but he felt great! The negative test popped back up, nagging in his mind and by the time he was done his food, he found himself in a state of worry that he was trying to talk himself out of. The tests were just wrong... right? There wasn't another explanation for just... stopping a heat. It wasn't like he was a thirteen year old Omega without proper cycles or something. They had been using all that stuff too. No... It was just... taking time.

Lovino was snapped out of it when Toni spoke, "Lovi, is something wrong...?" The Alpha's hand was placed over his. Lovino flushed slightly, "Don't be dumb, I'm fine" He said sighing lightly and standing. He picked up the plates moving them into the kitchen, "Aren't you gonna be late to class?" He asked over his shoulder. He wasn't putting this on Toni, It was stupid. He'd just go to the doctors or something, get some peace of mind without adding the Alpha's worries to it.

He watched in relief as Antonio realized Lovino was right, and darted around the apartment, "Bye Lovi, I'll see you when i get home! I love you!" he called racing out the door,

"Love you too jerk!" He yelled as the door closed and Lovino sighed. He finished the dishes, a little slower then he could have, before calling the doctor's office, making an appointment.

Lovino sat on the table in the exam room, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the doctor to show up. He had already peed in the cup, and the doctor should have had the results by now right?

The door opened and a dark haired Beta came in, with a smile, "Hello Mr. Carriedo, I'm Kiku Honda. I'm a medical student, but don't worry, I am more then capable to handle this."

Lovino eyed him as he drew closer, his nerves were getting the best of him. He huffed and looked off the the side in faux irritation, "Yeah whatever. So what did the damn test say?" Please be positive...

"Well, according to the test, you're not currently pregnant."

Lovino's stomach dropped, "W-what?" He said, a little quieter then he'd meant, his own tone causing him to flush, "But my heat was only three day?! what the fuck happen there then!?" He snapped shaking. No, there had to be a mistake...

Lovino watched hopefully as the beta frowned, but he felt that hope all but crushed by his following words, "Some times, a heat will just end early. It doesn't happen very often, but it's not something to worry about, unless it has happened multiple times in a row. If you would like, I can perform an ultrasound so that we're completely sure."

Lovino's throat felt tight, and he could feel his eyes stinging but he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Kiku nodded, "Alright then, wait here while I go get the equipment."

The moment the door closed behind the Beta, Lovino's hand went to his mouth, an arm wrapping around his middle while he tried to fight back the desire to cry. It had been right there... they were so close! How the hell was he going to tell everyone?! ...How was he suppose to tell Antonio? Lovino moved to lay back on the table, face turned away from the door. He needed to get a hold of himself... He was going to feel like a huge moron if that Ultra sound machine picked up a baby the test had missed wasn't he?

Lovino was working to twist his face from heart broken, to pissed off... apparently it wasn't working very well because the Beta came back in with a frown, "Are you alright Mr. Carriedo?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine." He said voice cracking, "Can we just get this shit over with? I have stuff to do." He yanked his shirt up, undoing his pants enough to roll them off his stomach. He just wanted the answer already... to know if he could go home and forget the doctor visit, or go home and figure out how to tell his mate they'd failed again...

Kiku nodded, squirting gel on Lovino's stomach. He cringed at the unpleasant feeling but was far too busy trying to remember to breath to bitch about it. He waited as the wand was moved over, each second of silence dragging. He wanted the silence to end right up until it did...

"It appears that there was the beginnings of an embryo, but it didn't stick..." The Beta doctor-in-training looked at the Omega, "I'm sure this must be very upsetting for you, but there is some good news. The fact that you were able to conceive at all means that you are not infertile and can have children. This just happens some times. It's fairly common for male Omegas to have trouble conceiving for the first time, but all pregnancies after that become much easier to conceive."

Lovino nodded again, though he didn't take in much after the fact that his baby hadn't stuck... tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision as he moved to stare at the wall again. He was shaking, there had been a baby... and his stupid body couldn't even do it's job to hold onto it?! He lost it... and he lost it before it was even fully there. He took a shakey breath, "Yeah. Okay." His voice was strained as he snipped, "Can we get this shit off my stomach so I can leave now?" He couldn't bare being in that room anymore... 

Once the gel was wiped away, Lovino jumped off the table, doing up his pants and leaving the room as fast as he could. He headed for home, only making one stop along the way to pick something up. He needed a fucking drink.

\--

Lovino had started out in his Nona's chair... but rather then being a source of any comfort, it drove a spike in his chest. So now he sat in the living room, lights off, curtains closed with his second bottle of wine clutched to his chest, glass abandoned half a bottle ago. His head swam as he tipped it to his lips again, tears running down his cheeks. He was a mess...

In fact, he was such a complete mess, he didn't even bother to try and hide it when the door opened, “Lovi, I’m home! I’ve got a surprise for you too!” Lovino could _hear_ the smile and excitement without Toni even needing to come into the room. He curled in on himself more, giving a broken sob at the knowledge that that was about to crumble...

Lovino listened to the shuffling through the apartment. He was fine if it took Anontio a while to find him... Maybe he'd go for a shower, or a nap... unfortunately the light flicked on and Lovino groaned squinting his eyes from it. He looked up miserably at his mate, who was already moving towards him. He didn't even resist as the bottle was yanked out of his hand.

“Lovi what are you doing?! You know that alcohol is bad for the baby, are you trying to hurt him?!” Lovino saw the panic and hurt in Antonio's eyes and was caught between guilt and hurt of his own... did Antonio really think he'd be in this state if he was still pregnant?!

"It's not a fucking him," he started quietly, hiccoughing, before raising his voice, "It's not a fucking anything you bastard because i lost it okay?!" He curled his head down as it spun at the effort to raise his voice, "Or it never really... It didn't fucking stick or... or something." he was too fuzzy to put together exactly what had been said to be honest...

Lovino look up, and felt guilt flood him at the heartbroken look on the other's face. Antonio was crying, the bottle still loosely held in his grip. Lovino moved forward on his chair, leaning his forehead against Antonio's stomach, a hand reaching out to grab the hem of the Alpha's shirt, he spoke softer this time, voice shaky and small, "I... the doctor looked. There was nothing there... but something had been and..." He sucked in a stuttering breath and whispered, "I'm sorry..." He had lost their baby... it was his fault. Antonio had managed to get it to take and his body just... let it go.

Antonio fell to his knees in front of the chair, the bottle clunking to the ground as his arms wrapped around Lovino. The Alpha sobbed loudly, his head pressed against the Omega's stomach causing him to cringe at the thought that there was nothing in there to even worry about anymore. Lovino rested a hand on Anontio's upper back, the other in his hair as his shoulders heaved with sobs, tears soaking the Omega's shirt. A numbness settled as Lovino ran fingers absently through the curls, letting Antonio cry.

\---

Bright and early the next morning, Lovino had bolted out of bed, darting across the hall into the bathroom, hanging over the toilet. His impromptu date with the one and half bottles of cheap wine last night was getting it's revenge.

He was heaving again, god knows how many time it had been now, that's why he didn't dare move away, his stomach finding new ways to be angry with him every time he tried... The crying didn't help much either he was sure. Sadly, he didn't even have the benefit of foggy memories on his side, the night's event crisp in his mind. Lovino's harsh words... Antonio's shattered look... the pain of loss. All of it was fresh and replying in his head.

He felt a hand on his back suddenly, rubbing gently as he choked up sick... but all too soon it was gone. He panted and watched as Antonio stripped wordlessly getting into the shower. Lovino just felt worse. He stayed put on the floor for a while longer, even as Toni brushed his teeth. When Lovino did finally leave the bathroom, it was just in time to catch Antonio's quick call of goodbye as he darted off for class an hour early...

Lovino couldn't handle the hollow feeling it left in his chest, choosing to drag himself back to the bed. He was going to try and drown the feeling of dread that was filling him, with sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now three days in to Lovino’s heat. Like always, he would be up every two and a half to three hours needing more, and Antonio was always more than happy to take care of his mate.

He had fallen asleep after their latest round, when he was woken up by Lovino yelling, “What the fuck?!” loud enough that it woke Antonio up with a jolt. The Alpha sat up in the nest, looking around instinctively for some sort of danger. When he saw nor smelled anything, he turned to his mate.

“What’s wrong Lovi? Are you alright?” He frowned in concern and let off a protective and comforting scent.

Lovino sat back, “I…” He closed his mouth, his brows furrowing. Antonio frowned more and watched his mate, waiting for an answer. Something, _anything_ to let him know that his Lovi was okay and not in danger!

Suddenly Lovino’s eyes went wide, filling with tears as he looked up at Toni, “My heat’s over.” He said softly, a hand moving to rest on his stomach, “I think I… I'm…” his other hand flew to his mouth to muffle a happy sob as he shook, leaning against Antonio. It took Antonio a few seconds to piece together what he was saying, but when he did he couldn’t help but smile brightly.

“Really, you think so?” Antonio was so excited, Lovino was finally pregnant! Everything they had tried, the pills, the different positions, the sex toys, everything, it had finally paid off, and now they were going to have a little bambino all of their own! The Alpha hugged his mate happily, being careful of his belly. He didn’t want to hurt the baby after all!

Lovino nodded and crawled onto Antonio’s lap, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders and holding on to him tightly with his face buried in Antonio’s neck.

He pulled back a little, a small smile on his face, one hand moving to Antonio's face gently, “I love you.” He said lovingly before leaning in to kiss the Spaniard sweetly. Antonio sighed lovingly in to the kiss, returning it and pouring as much love in to it as he possibly could, holding his mate and mom, dad, whatever, of his kid.

“I love you too~” Antonio smiled in to the kiss and ran a hand through the Italian’s hair.

Two weeks later, Antonio was cooking breakfast for the three of them. Even though Lovino was barely along in his pregnancy, he was already so excited to meet their little bambino. He’d already told everyone in his classes, at work, online, and all of his friends that they were finally expecting a baby, and Antonio just couldn’t stop smiling at the thought that, this time next year, they’d have a little baby boy or girl eating breakfast with them and resting in Lovi’s arms. The cute imagery made him smile even more.

Antonio heard Lovino walk in to the kitchen, “Morning papi.” The Alpha looked back at Lovino, who was leaning against the counter with a small smirk, and smiled lovingly at him, “Good morning mama, how are you and our bambino doing?”

Lovino stretched, still bent over the counter before groaning, “Hungry.”

Antonio nodded, “Alright, take a seat, breakfast is just about ready!” He turned back to the frying pan, finishing up the bacon and eggs and putting them on a plate before handing them to Lovino. Surprisingly, the Omega had become a lot less agitated after learning that he was pregnant. Granted, he still snapped after he learned that Antonio had gotten rid of all of their wine, and when Feliciano wouldn’t stop squealing about it on the phone, and he still got called a jerk some times, but otherwise he was a lot gentler. It was probably the baby doing that. Maybe the idea that there was a tiny them growing inside of Lovino was making him more sensitive and aware of what he said and did.

Antonio got his own food, turning off the stove, before joining Lovino at the table and eating. Every now and then, he’d sneak glances at the Omega’s belly and smile to himself. Their little one was all safe and warm in there, growing and getting ready for the day they’d finally get to meet each other.

By the time they were done eating, Antonio noticed that Lovino’s smile had faded and he was frowning, looking down at his empty plate. Antonio frowned slightly as well, “Lovi, is something wrong…?” He reached over and placed his hand on top of Lovino’s. If something was wrong, he wanted to know right away so he could fix it.

Lovino flushed slightly, “Don't be dumb, I'm fine.” He said softly before picking up the plates and heading to the kitchen, “Aren’t you gonna be late to class?” He asked over his shoulder. Antonio looked at the clock and saw that he was right.

Getting up, Antonio quickly got everything he needed, “Bye Lovi, I’ll see you when I get home! I love you!” He called back as he raced out the door, bags and thermos of coffee in hand.

Class went by quickly, and now Antonio was in the cafeteria with his friend Matthew eating lunch, “I still can’t believe that me and Lovi are finally going to have a little bambino all of our own! We’ve been working for so long for one, and now we’ve finally got it!” The Spanish Alpha couldn’t help but smile brightly.

Matthew smiled warmly at him, “It's great news Antonio,” Matthew said, “How's Lovino handling it so far?”

“He’s actually been doing really well. It’s only been two weeks, but he seems really happy, and he hasn’t been swearing as much either.” Antonio chuckled, “If I didn’t know he was pregnant, I’d worry something was wrong.”

Matthew smiled, “Well that's good! Two weeks is early too, you'll have plenty of time to get everything ready I guess huh?” Antonio nodded as Matthew nibbled on a fry.

“Yeah! I’m planning on going out and buying a crib and surprise Lovi with it.” Antonio took a bite of his sandwich. It was nice having another Alpha to talk to about this. Matthew’s mate, Ivan, was also pregnant, though he was much farther along. The other Alphas had seemed either bored or nervous that their mates would start talking about kids, but Matthew was genuinely happy for him!

“That'll be great! Guess we'll have to start setting up days to hang out with babies instead of when we're going drinking next huh?” Matthew said with a chuckle.

Antonio chuckled, “Yeah, looks like it’ll be no more nights of going out and drinking with the guys for us, now we’ll be spending all our free time looking after our little bambinos.” He sighed happily and smiled gently, “Still, I can’t wait for the long nights of helping Lovi calm down our little one, and getting to see him or her fall asleep in his arms while we’re in the nursery or living room.” Antonio’s smile widened.

Matthew smiled warmly, “Yeah, we're definitely lucky aren't we?” He sighed happily.

“Oh come on! Really?!” Came a shout from the next table. Antonio and Matthew looked over startled as one Alpha stood and walked off, the rest shooting the pair of Alphas looks ranging from pained and begging to irritated.

Antonio returned Matthew look of confusion with a shrug, not having any idea what that was about. Looking back at the table, some of the Omegas were looking at their Alphas like they were expecting something.

After classes were done, Antonio went out and bought a nice, not too expensive crib that he felt Lovino would love and loaded it in to the car, driving home excitedly.

He got it inside and called out for his mate, “Lovi, I’m home! I’ve got a surprise for you too!” Antonio, once again, couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. For some strange reason, all the lights were off, and the blinds were closed. Maybe Lovino had gone out to do some shopping…? Putting the crib somewhere safe, he started walking through the house. Antonio turned on the light as he entered the living room, and what he saw made his heart drop to his stomach.

Lovino was sitting on the chair, with a bottle of wine in his hand, a second one lying on the floor empty. He’d drunk alcohol, while he was pregnant with the baby…!

It took Antonio a few seconds to recover from the shock before he dashed over and yanked the bottle out of Lovino’s hands, eyes wide, “Lovi what are you doing?! You know that alcohol is bad for the baby, are you trying to hurt him?!” Panic and betrayal were building up in Antonio. How could he do this, when they finally had what they had been trying for for so long?

“It's not a fucking him,” Lovino started quietly, hiccoughing, before raising his voice, “It's not a fucking anything you bastard because I lost it okay?!” Antonio felt his heart stop as his mate curled his head down, “Or it never really… It didn't fucking stick or… or something.”

At that, the Alpha’s heart shattered. The baby was gone before it even came… Lovino had lost it, before they had even really gotten to know it… There were tears going down his cheeks as he just stared at his mate in shock, but he couldn’t feel them… He couldn’t feel anything at the moment, other than loss…

Lovino looked up at him, guilt on his face, before moving closer and resting his head against Antonio’s stomach, gripping on to the hem of his shirt.

The Omega spoke softly, voice shaky and small, “I… the doctor looked. There was nothing there… But something had been and…” He sucked in a stuttering breath and whispered, “I'm sorry…” Antonio broke down, falling down to his knees in front of his mate and wrapping his arms around him, sobbing loudly as he pressed his head against Lovino’s stomach. His shoulders heaved, and there was nothing he could say. Every time Antonio tried to open his mouth, a sob came out, and the tears just kept coming.

The next morning, Antonio was woken up by Lovino quickly getting out of bed. A part of him said that it was morning sickness, but then he remembered what had happened last night. The reveal that they weren’t going to have a baby after all, the heartbreak, the drinking… It must’ve been the drinking that was causing it. Antonio still felt numb, and if he didn’t have classes that day he wouldn’t have bothered to even get out of bed.

With a sigh, he sat up and looked at the clock. He had two hours before class started. The Alpha reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, where Lovino was still hunched over the toilet, puking. Being the good husband he was, Antonio gently rubbed the Omega’s back before taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. After getting dressed, he grabbed his things, saying a quick goodbye as he made his way out the door, an hour early for class.

Something told Antonio, that things were just going to get worse…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry for the delay in this update! I had a move, and Kat was having some college related stress and neither of us were really up to writing the level of angst that come with this particular fic during all that, but here it is now! Hopefully there won't be such a long wait again!

It was three weeks after they’d lost the baby, Lovino was alone in the apartment curled on the couch, a blanket tight around him as he got lost in thought. Every once in awhile he would look up at the clock, waiting for the once sunny overly affectionate Alpha to come home, hold him and talk his ear off about god knows what.

Of course… Toni hadn’t really been that Alpha lately. He'd been distant and even a bit cold compared to his normal attitude. Lovi looked at the clock again, two hours after his last class ended, and he knew Antonio wasn’t working today. He clenched his jaw and snuggled down into the blankets, where was he? Where did he find to go so often? They had enough groceries in the house to last for months.

There were places his mind could have wandered to answer that, conclusions he could have jumped to, but he didn't want to. If he did, he'd never be able to handle any of this, so instead, he just waited quietly...

Finally Lovino heard the door opened and close behind Antonio... The sound of his shoes, the way the door shut and his scent the only things telling it was him, they had been together so long, he probably could have been able to tell from any one of those thing alone. He waited to hear footsteps come towards the livingroom like they use to, but instead he heard the Alpha walk toward the bathroom, not looking towards the Omega at all. Maybe he had a hard day? Maybe he just felt gross? Either way, again, Lovino waited…

Maybe ten minutes later he heard the Alpha moving through the apartment, "Lovi are you home?"

"Yeah, where else would I be?" he grumbled from his seat, curled up. Antonio made his way over to the chair, and the Omega was almost ready to sob in relief as he watched form the corner of his eye, a hand reaching toward him, reaching out to touch him like he wanted so badly... but It stopped short, and Lovino let out a shuddering breath choking back any other sounds.

Antonio sighed and Lovino heard the springs creak as the Spaniard sat on the couch across from him. Lovi looked up through his bangs, watching as Antonio ran his hands through his hair, "What are we going to do now...?" he asked out of no where, sounding about as lost on the question as Lovino was on the answer.

Lovino's mouth was forced down into a frown as he choked working his voice to stay steady, the effort taking any acid out of it, "How the fuck am i suppose to know?"

He heard Antonio sigh and watched as the Alpha looked at the ceiling, "I wish I could change things... I wish I could make it so that this didn't happen..." his eyes stayed glued above... which meant Lovino would have to talk instead of nod.

"Well you fucking can't. It's the way it god damn is..." He snapped, before curling impossibly more in on himself, his face buried against his knees muffling a sob that broke. After a second he managed to force the rest out, "J-just give me my Toni back you m-moron!" He shouted into his knees. It was as close to verbally telling the other he needed him as it was going to get, but he did need him. This was hell enough without also being alone all the time!

Lovino heard the seat creak, and felt arms around him, "I'm sorry Lovi, I just... I just...!" He could feel Antonio trembling as he held closer and Lovino uncurled himself and clung, arms wrapped around the Alpha's chest, gripping the back of his shirt as his face buried against his shoulder, shaking and sobbing, the flood gates he'd kept locked opened.

"I n-never knew if y-you were coming h-home... and I k-know it's-" His voice caught on the 'my fault' moving on instead to whisper, "I'm s-sorry." He pressed closer, guilt eating at him more. It didn't matter what the doctors said about it just happening sometimes, no one being able to anything to stop it. It was his body, he couldn't hold onto one lousy kid... He cried harder.

Antonio hiccupped, "I-It's okay Lovi, w-we'll get through this...!" Lovino nodded and Lovino held tighter, nuzzling into his neck and stayed like that wanting to help Antonio calm as well... Toni's natural scent, along with the warmth around him calmed his enough to be able to speak. Though still broken and muffled as mumbled against his hiding spot near the Alpha's scent gland.

"Ti amo i-idiota."

“Yo tambien te amo Lovi.” Antonio answered.

\-----

After that, things returned to a semblance of normalcy. Antonio started coming home at normal times, smiling once and awhile (though it rarely touched his eyes). Lovino got out of bed, cleaning at least close to what he had normally done. His cursing picked back up (but most the time it sounded hallow). There was a tenseness, but they were working through it.

Before they knew it Christmas had flown past, neither doing much celebrating, though Toni had gone to help Matthew with something or other, he hadn’t really wanted to think about the bubbly expectant parents if he was being honest. Either way, with Christmas came new year's eve, and with new year's eve came a house warming/new year's eve party invitation to Feliciano and Ludwig's new apartment… Fantastic, a whole night with the potato bastard.

Lovino was sitting in the car, a food processor wrapped in shiny paper on his lap as he pretended to look out the window, eyes actually focused on Toni in the reflection as he drove, "I don't wanna do this." He grumbled. He loved his brother, but it was true. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing tonight. Watching a new couple all mushy over their first place together... Not to mention being reminded of his brother's horrible taste in mate...

Antonio sighed, "I know Lovi, but Feli is your brother, and Ludwig isn’t that bad. I promise that as soon as we can, we’ll go home. Besides… it might be good for us to get out of the house for a while…” Lovino sighed but nodded. Honestly he didn't really wanna leave home, preferring to hide away, but he'd seen Toni's face every time he passed the spare room that held the baby things. A night out would be good for him.

"Yeah I guess... long as Feli cooked." He added. He sure as shit was not eating any of that sausage obsessed bastard's greasy shit...

They got out of the car a few minutes later and headed up to the apartment and knocking on the door. Feliciano opened the door, greeting them brightly, "Lovi, Antonio, you made it! Come on in, everyone else is already here!" His brother giggled causing Lovi to give a small smile following him in. Where as Feli could be irritating as shit sometimes, he loved his brother's upbeat attitude sometimes.

There were three other people in the living room when they followed Feli in, Gilbert, Alfred, and Potato bastard. "Hey guys." Alfred said smiling at them, Lovino hummed in response. "Welcome to our apartment." Ludwig said with an already tired look, just waiting undoubtedly for Lovino's attitude.

He was about to snark, but felt a little less like having two Alphas giving him that fucking disapproving look, so instead he turned to Feli, "Where's your glasses?" He asked holding up the bottle of wine in his hand. The good stuff just in case all they had was beer... He had three more bottles in the trunk of the car.

“They’re in the kitchen on the counter. We figured we’d leave them out for the party so that they would be easier to find!” Feliciano smiled brightly as he went to the kitchen with Lovino, leaving Antonio with Ludwig, and the two Alphas.

Lovino followed him in, grabbing the bottle opener from the counter, twisting it in as he looked around, "Not bad I guess" He said with a softened scowl. He popped the cork, pouring a glass for himself and one for Toni before turning to his brother again, "Want some?" he offered the bottle, taking a deep drink.

Feliciano nodded and took the bottle, pouring himself a glass before setting it down on the counter and taking a drink, "This is nice isn't it? All of us together to-a spend New Year's eve!"

Lovino gave him a look, questioning his intelligence. Stuck in a house with two potato bastards (though he wasn't as against Gilbert...) and the blonde who he still didn't trust, having awkward conversation until midnight when everyone would kiss for some unknown reason...

Still... He got to spend time with his brother away from grandpa's fussing, and without the sad looks Feliciano got when he saw the stupid crib... and maybe he'd get to see Antonio have a good time, smile and relax a bit. Hell, if he had a few more glasses, maybe even he could smile, "Yeah whatever, it's fine." He murmured draining his glass and pouring another, lately he hadn't been feeling as up to being snarky anyway.

Feliciano nodded and drank some of his wine with a content sigh, "Still, I can't believe that me and Luddy are getting to live together now. It's-a been really nice so far, and-a hopefully it'll stay that way." The Italian Alpha got a dreamy smile on his face and a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

Lovino hummed, narrowing his eyes. He didn't like that look, or that thought... the discussions of brith control popping into his head again were quickly shut down and shoved away. Nope! No no no. He drained half his glass in one go again, feeling a bit light headed already... the glasses were pretty big, "So you're fucking the Potato bastard than?"

Feliciano blushed deeply at that and nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah, but I wasn't thinking about-a that!"

Lovino scowled a little deeper, "Do I wanna know what the fuck you're thinking about. Is that asshole doing something fucking weird?"

Feliciano blushed more, "N-No, I was-a just thinking about how nice it has been to-a be in a relationship with Luddy!"

Lovino looked him up and down before sighing. He topped up his glass again, grabbing Toni's, "Lets get back out there and celebrate the fucking holidays then huh?" he said forcing a half smile for his brother's benefit. The pair walked out into the living room, Lovino bringing Antonio his glass, sitting down next to him, bracing himself for small talk.

After an hour of mind numbing small talk that made Lovino seriously consider grabbing the second and third bottle out of the trunk, someone finally had a half decent idea. Alfred had jumped up, after asking permission, and turned on some music.

It felt a little better when there was something to tune into outside of fucking voices droning about work and curtains and _the weather_. Plus it didn't take long for a little entertainment, mainly Ludwig's uncomfortable looking face as Alfred slid over to Gilbert with a large smile, holding a hand out.

"Dance with me~?" He asked the not-so-irritating German with a corny bow.

Gilbert smiled a cheesy smile in return and Lovino snorted laughing as the other Alpha daintily took Alfred's hand, "Why, I'd love to Alfred~" Gilbert said as he rose to his feet, Lovino watched with amusement as the albino stood, and the Alphas started dancing, smiling and chuckling. He rolled his eyes a little, unable to fault the morons for being happy with each other. They were both fucking dorks...

Lovino was just lifting his glass up to drink again when Antonio stood up, Lovino lowered it, eyes following the Alpha as he turned to face Lovino, hand held out, "Dance with me?" He asked with a smile that made the Omega's heart beat just a little harder.

He may have been tempted to scoff at the offer, but between the wine and the happy feeling he was finally getting off of his mate and the atmosphere in general (Potato bastard's discomfort included)... He put his glass down on the end table and offered a small smile, "Why not" he took Antonio's hand and stood.

Lovino's hand went to rest on Antonio's shoulder, his other holding his Alpha's as they danced. It felt good to be this close, they hadn't been very close at all since the baby... Except when there were tears. But this was different and it was nice, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. He moved closer resting his head against Antonio's chest, smelling only him. No extra comforting, or aggression... it was nice and he bathed in the warm feeling of it, other bastards in the room be damned... one of them makes a comment, just one and his foot would be so far up their- or maybe he'd just blame the wine... soon, he felt Antonio's head resting on his, and he smiled swaying to the music and tuning everything else out and just let the moment carry.

After a while of dancing, it was time to sit for dinner. Lovino watched as Antonio offered to help and even managed to rein in the cringe when his brother said he and Ludwig had it... He hoped the food didn't completely suck.

Antonio sat down next to him taking him hand, Lovino didn't argue, even holding it back. Though he made a point of staring at the glass of water in front of him and not his mate. He was enjoying the peace, but he wasn't some sappy, Omega who openly fawned and worshiped his Alpha. Though... the two Alpha's across from them seemed to have no issue with affection, leaning against one another and holding hands. He hadn't noticed he'd been staring until Alfred leaned his head a bit, kissing Gilbert's cheek, causing Lovino to go red and look away. He was saved from his embarrassment a moment later when Ludwig came out of the kitchen carrying a large serving bowl full of pasta.

Lovino eyed the pasta, chopped up disks in it... Sausage in the pasta... he should have guessed. It better at least be Italian sausage...

"Wow! That looks good!" Alfred said form across the table, eyeing the bird with a similar look to the one he'd been giving Gilbert a few moments ago.

Lovino raised an eye brow, "What us to leave you and the bird alone for a few minutes?" the table laughed, Alfred chuckling even a slight flush to his cheeks. Grace was said and everyone dug in. Lovino was pacified by the sausage being Italian in the end... anything else would have warranted a fit.

It was peaceful at first, everyone eating in quiet, Lovino had even opted to rest his hand hand on Antonio's leg under the table, still feeling the pull of the sweetness between them.

But, it was at that point Ludwig took a deep drink, head tilted back enough that the tell tale flash of wine red peaked out, very noticeably, from under his collar, showing off his "claimed" status.

“Hey West, don’t you and Feli go make me an uncle just yet!” Gilbert laughed. Of course he would notice... and have to comment. Lovino's hands tensed slightly. Obviously he'd known they were... in the kitchen... but the uncle comment. No he would push it away.

“You two are mated? Congratulations!” Antonio smiled happily. Lovino stuffed another mouthful in his mouth to refrain from saying anything.

"Thank you, and no, you won't be an uncle anytime soon." Ludwig said, trying to shut the conversation down.

"You sure~?" Alfred chirped in with a teasing grin aimed at Feliciano, "I bet they'd be cute."

At that Lovino stood up, "Excuse me for a minute," He grumbled, "I'm going to grab something out of the car." He said to Toni, grabbing his coat as he headed for the door. Always fucking babies. Who gave a shit if they mated?! Why does that automatically mean kids?!

Lovino got down stairs and walked out to the car. He rooted around in the trunk until he found the bag with the two bottles, he paused before lifting them out, turning to sit on the cars bumper, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Reminders everywhere! But it was only going to get worse wasnt' it? He knew Feliciano well enough to know he would want kids eventually. Then what? He couldn't just not see his brother or the kid... he was going to have to see it all the time, watch that stupid fucking walking potato get pregnant while he could't manage to stay that way.

He was going to need to deal with it, just like he was going to need to deal with tonight. But... for now, just a few more minutes... a few more and he'd go back in.

Lovino, glanced up as Antonio came around, sitting next to him without a word. They sat quietly for a moment before Lovino held out one of the bottle in offering. It looked like he wasn't the only one who needed a drink.

Antonio took the bottle, opening it with his hands and taking a swing. He sighed softly, “Alfred made a comment about how Feli and Ludwig’s kid would get spoiled because there aren’t any others in the family yet…”

Lovino nodded, "Probably won't fucking be at all..." he whispered, a stabbing in his heart. He took in a shuddering breath before moving to struggle to get the other bottle open, not quite possessing the right amount of strength, "Open this?" He asked in defeat holding it out. Antonio nodded, putting down his own bottle to open Lovino's, handing it back to pick his own up again.

Lovino took the bottle back, "Grazie." He grumbled before tipping it up drinking deeply. He just had to get through tonight... "You ready to go back up?" He asked glaring at the cement.

“Let’s finish our drinks first, I think we’re going to need them.” He chuckled lightly, clinking his bottle against Lovino’s, before taking another drink from it.

Half an hour and over half a bottle each later, the couple stumbled their way back up to the apartment, hanging onto one another. They were currently sitting on the couch and the Omega was giggling as he played with Toni's hair, "I-isn't he so cute Feli?" he slurred, nuzzling against the Spaniard, pressed under his arm and as close as he could get. They were both absolutely tanked, and Lovino was not even really paying much attention to what Antonio was doing just that fuck he looked hot doing it, "S'to bad you could find someone as cute as my Tonio~"

Feliciano chuckled softly, "Si, Toni's really nice, though I'm-a happy with Luddy."

Lovino scoffed, "As if that blonde bastard could ever measure up to my Papi~" he purred a hand moving up Antonio's thigh, Ludwig who was currently helping Alfred in trying to calm Gilbert down for some reason, looking over with wide eyes, "W-what the fuck are you looking at?!" He snapped, frowning.

Ludwig sighed heavily... "I don't want to have to clean that couch..." He turned back to Alfred who was attempting to get Gilbert's attention while he defend Mario's honour...

"Toni~" Lovino whined, no longer caring about the blondes, "Pay attention to me, Por favor~ " he moved to nip at Antonio's neck.

It worked, Antonio turning from his fight and grinning at Lovino, “Don’t worry my little Lovi, I’ll give you plenty of attention~” He moved to pin Lovino to the couch, his head landing in Feliciano's lap, pulling out another giggle and a small moan as the Alpha started kissing him and touching him. Lovino's hands tangling in his hair and holding him fast.

Feliciano squeaked, “Ve, don’t-a drag me in to this!”

"Okay that is enough!" Ludwig's voice broke through the chaos and Lovino scowled, refusing to let Toni go. He was only just getting what he wanted damnit! "Alfred could you please take my brother home?"

"Yup! count on the hero, I'll get him home and tucked in." The blonde Alpha said calmly.

“Why wait until we get home? I can ‘tuck’ you in right here and now~” Lovino looked over at that, watching Gilbert smirk and get up going over to the blonde Alpha, wrapping his arms around his waist and moving to suck and nip at his neck.

Lovino giggled again, "Alfred looks like a fucking tomato now!" he said noting the pink flush that took over Alfred's face as Ludwig's hand covered his face.

"Uh... Gil, I... Let's just get you home okay?" He said looking nervously around at all the people.

"Mmmm look Toni, a show~" Lovino said smirking, "Maybe we should add to it, sí?" he added without moving his gaze form the Alphas, moving his hips up to grind against Toni's crotch, pressing his weight into Feliciano's lap in the process.

"T-there's no sh- ouch!" Alfred cried out, "Watch the teeth!"

Gilbert chuckled, “Sorry, you’re just so sweet I had to take a bite~” He purred and licked at the faint mark he made on Alfred’s neck.

Lovino wanted to keep watching but soon was brought back into something even better, Antonio's lips on his again, kissing him deeply, a hand sliding up his shirt causing the Omega to mewl against his mouth, his hands moving to start pulling Antonio's shirt up.

"Alright, you two! out!" Ludwig's voice broke through again, echoing through the room. God why was the Omega so freakin' loud?! Lovino looked over watching as Alfred worked to mostly drag the still attached albino out of the apartment.

"Feliciano, the guest room?" Ludwig posed as a question. Lovino, who choose to ignore him, was about to return to stripping his husband when suddenly his husband was being hauled off him.

"Hey! paws off you sausage loving jack ass!" Lovino snapped failing to continue clinging.

Lovino found his pillow/brother moved at the same time as his mate was hauled off, and he was quickly pulled up on his feet. Ludwig in a similar position with Antonio, "We’re just going to-a take you two somewhere with a little more privacy and no more interruptions, okay?” Feliciano said cheerfully. The pair were practically shoved into the guest room by Ludwig and Feliciano, the door closing behind them.

Lovino's scowl at the abrupt location change didn't last long, Antonio's arms wrapping around him kissing him again. The Italian Omega returned the kiss, overwhelming want flooding back though him, and went back to his job of stripping his mate. His hands fell to Antonio's pants undoing them and shoving them off his hips. Antonio, in turn stripped off his shirt. He was already hazy, but he noticed the lustful way his husband eyed the side of his neck where the dark red mark was. Lovino tilted his head to the side, smirking a little as he show cased it, He loved that look... That one that reminded him he was Antonio's, he was claimed and wanted. Lovino moved to stand on his toes, leaning his body against his mate's and whispering into Antonio's ear, "Why don't you remind me why I have this?" He purrs fingers tapping at the sensitive mark.

"With pleasure my Lovi~" Antonio answered. Lovino giggled again as he was picked up and laid down on the bed. The giggling then turned into a sharp gasp as the Alpha's teeth sunk into his mark sending deep throbbing jolts through him.

"Tonio~" He mewled needily as his hands gripped the covers. He could feel his pants coming off, his erection springing free and causing him to shudder. One of his hands was on Toni's arm, nails biting in, the other trailed down, wrapping around his own cock and moaning. He couldn't help himself, he _needed_ this. He _needed_ Toni.

Lovino whimpered a minute later as Antonio's pulled his teeth away, and licked the area clean. He may have protested further, but he felt the Alpha move to get into position between Lovino's encouragingly open legs. Suddenly fingers were pressed into his mouth, “Get them nice and wet Lovi~” Antonio purred.

Lovino looked up at his mate, his cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded. Keeping eye contact he bobbed his head, sucking at the digits, and twisting his tongue around them with small moans of appreciation. Making sure he soaked them completely for his Alpha. Antonio licked his lips at the display and Lovino felt a surge of pride. Once they were as wet as they were going to get, Antonio pulled them out, a wet pop sounding as he did.

Lovino's hand stuttered to a stop on his cock as he gasped. Antonio was pressing a finger inside. His hands moved, tangling in Antonio's hair and pulling him down into a deep kiss as he tilted his hips up for a better angle. He worked to relax himself, allowed as much of Antonio in as he could as fast as he could, he just wanted his mate so bad~! He arched his back as the second finger slid in, scissoring him further open.

The needy Omega pulled back from the kiss with a breathless "Antonio~" His head was spinning with drink and want both making him impatient. He pushed his hips down rocking onto the digits before whining, "Just put it in, please~"

At the request, Antonio didn't hesitate when he pulled his fingers out. Lovino's hole twitched at the loss, a shudder running through him at the emptiness, but it was soon remedied. He looked up into his mate's eyes with lust and a stuttered gasp as he felt him start to push in, the Alpha moaning. Lovino tilted his head back letting out a high pitched moaning as he sunk in half way and stopped. He hadn't realized how much he missed the feeling of being full. Antonio fitting him perfectly. Lovino's hand's moved quickly down to Toni's ass, digging him nails in as he whimpered, begging for more.

He felt Antonio shudder before he sunk in a little deeper and started shallow trusting, getting a little deeper every time. Lovino's moans started off quiet, but by the time Antonio had buried himself all the way in, he wasn't holding back. He could feel the Alpha pull all the way out only to slam back into the hilt again. He cried out, calling Antonio's name as he panted and threw his head back, the noise only adding to the complaints of the bed springs and frame beneath them. his nails raked up the Alpha's back and digging in as he held on tight. It was perfect, every movement brought on another wave of ecstasy, and he wasn't hiding it.

Just when Lovino was convinced it couldn't feel any better, Antonio angled differently and thrust in hard, hitting his slicking gland dead one. Lovino screamed out, tightening around his mate as his vision when white "Fuck! r-right there Anto~ Antonio~!" 

Lovino was losing his mind as Antonio, sped up. slamming into him over and over, hitting his slicking gland mercilessly. then, the Alpha's hand slipped down to grab Lovino's deep red erection, stroking it at the same fast pace and it pushed him very suddenly off the edge. His was voice raw and breaking as he cried out clinging to Toni, his ass tightening like a vice, cumming all over himself. Antonio wasn't far behind plunging all the way in, knot swelling and locking them together as he came deep inside the Omega.

Lovino panted through it, moans and whimpers softening to quiet when he was finished. he felt amazing, light and floaty, like all his troubles meant nothing as he pulled the Alpha down to lay on him, not caring about the weight as long as he had the closeness. He nuzzled against Antonio's shoulder smiling as he murmured.

"Love you Tonio..."

He felt a kiss on his head as he head his mate's voice, “I love you too Lovi…”


	12. Chapter 12

Antonio had avoided going home for as long as he could once classes ended. Normally, he’d go home right away, maybe pausing to pick up groceries or chat with a classmate for a little while, but after the loss of their baby, Toni couldn’t help but draw away from the other. He still loved Lovino, there was no doubt in his mind, but they had been _so close_ that it was impossible for the news to not be painful.

Of course, it wasn’t like Antonio hadn’t tried to fix things…

Before he even realized it, the Alpha had gotten home, a whole two hours after his classes normally ended. He pulled his shoes off and made his way to the bathroom, not looking towards Lovino who was curled up on a chair with a blanket wrapped around him. He closed the bathroom door behind him and sighed, running his hands through his hair. After a little washing up to get the floor off of his hands and face, he noticed the bottle of fertility pills that he had gotten earlier…

What if… What if those had contributed to the miscarriage? What if there was some ingredient in it that made it harder to keep a baby after conception? Antonio didn’t want to think like that, but he couldn’t help it. If it was true, then he’d be disgusted with himself. Regardless, he threw the pills into the trash, not wanting anything to do with them ever again.

A few minutes later, he started moving around the apartment, “Lovi are you home?” He knew he was, but Antonio did it out of habit anyway, like he’d normally do when he didn’t get a response from his mate.

“Yeah, where else would I be?” The Omega was still where Antonio had last seen him, curled up. Frowning slightly, Antonio made his way over to the chair behind him. He started to reach towards Lovino, but stopped soon after, a part of Antonio not sure if the other even _wanted_ the Alpha to touch him. He frowned more though as the other let out a shuddering breath.

With a sigh Antonio sat down on the couch across from him, Lovino looking up at him through his bangs, and running both hands through his hair, “What are we going to do now…?” He was completely lost, in all honesty…

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Lovino replied, but it didn’t have his usual acidity in it. Antonio frowned and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

“I wish I could change things… I wish I could make it so that this didn’t happen…” It took all he had to keep from crying, his hands trembling slightly as he kept looking up at the ceiling, avoiding looking at Lovino in case he was reminded of his part in the miscarriage…

Antonio winced as Lovino snapped at him, “Well you fucking can’t. it’s the way it god damn is…” He heard the other let out a muffled sob, and after a second of silence Lovi continued, “J-Just give me my Toni back you m-moron!” Antonio snapped his head to look at him. Lovino had his face buried against his knees, sobbing.

Antonio felt incredibly guilty at that. He hadn’t meant to make his mate feel so bad, so… neglected, but it had been hard on him to lose their baby. It was the closest Lovi would get to saying that he needed him, and he wasn’t just going to let him down. He got up from his seat and walked over, kneeling down slightly and hugging Lovino tightly and closely to him.

“I’m sorry Lovi, I just… I just…!” He shut his eyes tightly, holding the other closer and trembling a bit. The Spaniard couldn’t tell him about his own insecurities about all of this, not when Lovi was suffering more…!

Lovino uncurled himself and wrapped his arms around Antonio’s chest clinging to the back of his shirt with his face buried against his shoulder, shaking and sobbing loudly.

“I n-never knew if y-you were coming h-home… and I k-know it’s-” His voice caught on what Antonio presumed to be ‘hard for you too’ or something like that before he moved on to whisper, “I’m s-sorry.” Lovino pressed closer, crying harder.

Antonio hiccupped, doing his best to keep it together, “I-It’s okay Lovi, w-we’ll get through this…!” He didn’t know what else to say, especially since he was on the verge of tears too…

Lovino nodded and held tighter, nuzzling his neck. After a bit, though still broken and muffled as he mumbled against Antonio’s scent gland, the Omega spoke up.

“Ti amo i-idiota.”

“Yo tambien te amo Lovi.”

Things seemed to pick up again a little bit after that. Not a whole lot, but enough for the difference to be noticed. Antonio started coming home when he usually did, even smiling a little when appropriate. Lovino got out of bed and started cleaning up a bit around the house again, and he started swearing once more, though it still sounded a little hollow. Things were tense, but they were slowly returning to normal.

Christmas had come and gone, with minimal celebrating on their part. All they really did was watch a Christmas movie together and have some eggnog. Normally, they’d do a lot more. Exchange gifts, set up and decorate a Christmas tree with way too many ornaments, eat out at a restaurant (which they would book a month in advance), have a Christmas movie marathon, and even sing some Christmas carols once they were drunk enough on eggnog.

During the Christmas holidays however, Matthew had asked Antonio to help him with something. Being a good friend, and wanting out of the house that day since it had been particularly hard, Antonio agreed and met up with him, Gilbert, and Francis at the location.

Once they all had coffee, Matthew sat down and spoke up, “Okay, I have a big favour to ask,” He sounded hopefully, “I only need… like an hour of your time and… I know it’s a lot to ask, but… I need it on Christmas eve.” The blonde visibly cringed.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, “Well I’m not really doing anything on Christmas eve that makes it so I can’t help, but why then?”

“Oui, just what is it you need help with?” Francis piped in. Antonio remained mostly silent, taking a sip of his coffee now and then.

Matthew blushed slightly as he reached into his bag, pulled out a small box and opened it to show off a modest engagement ring, “I’m asking him to marry me. We uh… It was where we went on our first date on the beach,” He pointed out the window across the street, “And… He loves sunflowers so much and I made these things,” The blonde Alpha pulled out his phone, opening his photo gallery and showing a picture of a wooden sunflower, placing it on the table for all of them to see, “But I need a couple of people here to set them up and make sure they don’t get wrecked while I get him out of the house without him having a clue… I need it to be a surprise. I even got his sisters in on it.”

“Oh Matthew, that is so romantic~!” Francis smiled brightly, “I will be more than grateful to help you, I’m sure he’ll just love it!”

Gilbert grinned, “Yeah, just leave it to us, this proposal is going to be awesome!”

Looking at the wedding ring, and the sunflower, and seeing just how happy Matthew was, a part of Antonio wanted to wreck it all, to see Matthew, or anyone really, be as miserable as he had been these past few months. Of course, he couldn’t do that to someone, let alone one of his friends, so with some reluctance he agreed as well.

Matthew beamed, “Thanks guys, it really means a lot!” He reached back into his bag pulling out a picture of the spot on the beach, and started pointing out where things needed to be, pausing to thank them every few sentences.

After that, it was time for News Year’s eve, and with that came an invitation to a house warming/new year’s eve party from Feliciano and Ludwig to their new apartment. Lovino didn’t really like Ludwig, but Antonio thought he was nice, if a little stiff.

Antonio and Lovino were in the car, driving to the new apartment. Antonio was driving while Lovino sat in the passenger seat with a wrapped up food processor on his lap, looking out the window, “I don’t wanna to do this.” Lovino grumbled.

The Alpha sighed softly, “I know Lovi, but Feli is your brother, and Ludwig isn’t that bad. I promise that as soon as we can, we’ll go home. Besides… it might be good for us to get out of the house for a while…” Neither of them could bring themselves to get rid of the baby supplies that they had bought, which now sat in the spare room. Whenever Antonio saw it, especially the crib which was still in its box, he wanted to start crying, even now after all this time…

Lovino sighed, “Yeah I guess… long as Feli cooked.” He added in. Antonio chuckled and smiled as they pulled up to the building. After a quick elevator ride up, they got to the apartment and were greeted by a brightly smiling Feliciano.

“Lovi, Antonio, you made it! Come on in, everyone else is already here!” He giggled and went back in, Antonio and Lovino following him. Ludwig of course was there, but his brother Gilbert and Gilbert’s boyfriend, another Alpha named Alfred, were there as well. Both being Alphas, they were keeping their relationship secret from all but a select few.

“Hey guys.” Alfred smiled at them. Lovino hummed and Antonio waved.

“Welcome to our apartment.” Ludwig greeted them, already looking tired. Antonio guessed that he had had a long day, or wasn’t used to having parties.

Instead of making a snarky comment, Lovino turned to Feliciano, “Where’s your glasses?” And held up the bottle of wine they had brought, with three more identical bottles in the trunk of their car.

“They’re in the kitchen on the counter. We figured we’d leave them out for the party so that they would be easier to find!” Feliciano smiled brightly as he went to the kitchen with Lovino, leaving Antonio with Gilbert, Ludwig, and Alfred.

Ludwig watched with a raised eyebrow as the two Italians went to the kitchen before turning to Antonio, “Make yourself comfortable Antonio.”

“Gracias Ludwig.” Antonio smiled and made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to Gilbert. Alfred was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the Albino’s legs with a can of coke in hand.

“So, how have you two been?” Antonio asked, stretching back and relaxing a bit.

“Good,” Alfred said smiling, lulling his head back against Gilbert’s knee, “Glad for the break.”

Gilbert smiled at the blonde and reached down to pat his head, “Yeah, it’s been pretty nice so far.”

Antonio nodded and smiled before asking, “Si, I can imagine. It must be hard on you two sometimes though huh?”

Alfred looked up and smiled back at Gilbert, “Could be worse…” He said with a shrug.

Ludwig hummed, earning a look from Alfred, but the blonde Alpha didn’t say anything about it. It was pretty obvious though that Ludwig, despite having been the first to find out, was having a bit of a hard time adjusting, what with all the tension around the three of them.

Antonio decided to try and break that tension up a bit, even if just for the night, “So have I told you guys yet? I got that job at the four star restaurant I was telling you about! They said that I could start working as soon as I’m done with college!” He smiled brightly.

“Hey, that’s awesome! Congrats Toni, way to go big guy!” Gilbert grinned brightly, taking a swig from his beer.

Ludwig smiled and nodded, “That's great.” He added, “Good work.”

“What kinda food?” Alfred asked, tilting his head.

“It’s an Italian restaurant.” Antonio then went on to tell the others all about it, what it looked like, how the dishes were, how long it had been in business, and just about anything he knew about it. Honestly, knowing that he had a stable job lined up for him after college was one of the few things that had been making things easier to handle after the miscarriage.

Lovino walked out into the living room, bringing Antonio his glass and sitting down next to him.

After an hour of everyone making small talk, Alfred asked Ludwig if he could put on some music, and once he gained permission, he slid over to Gilbert, holding out a hand with a large smile. Ludwig looked uncomfortable, but didn’t make any move to stop the blonde.

“Dance with me~?” He asked with a corny bow.

Gilbert, in return, smiled cheesily and took his hand with mock daintiness, “Why, I’d love to Alfred~” The albino got up and the two moved to start dancing. Antonio couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two, so young and carefree despite their troubles. It made him think back to when he and Lovi had started living together. Things had been a little rough, but they had always managed to pull through in the end.

The Spanish Alpha looked at his mate, before looking back at the Alpha couple up and dancing and getting up himself. He turned to Lovino, smiling softly and holding his hand out, “Dance with me?” Antonio put on a smile, that for the first time since the loss of their baby felt truly genuine.

Lovino looked up at him, lowering the glass of wine that he had been about to drink. After a moment of consideration, Antonio assumed, the Omega put down his glass and offered a small smile.

“Why not?” Lovino took Antonio’s hand and stood. Antonio smiled brightly, his heart beating in his chest, and took to dancing with his mate, an arm around his waist and the other holding Lovino’s hand. It had been so, SO long since they could be like this, that it almost felt otherworldly, but in a good way. Antonio didn’t really know how else to describe it.

Lovino’s hand rested on Antonio’s shoulder and his head went to rest on his chest as they got closer together. Antonio smiled more and rested his head on top of his mate’s, just gently swaying to the music. A little bit away, Gilbert and Alfred were getting more in to it, but Antonio only gave it a passing thought as he enjoyed spending time with his mate. No arguing, no crying, just this, dancing together with soft music playing in the background.

The three couples enjoyed dancing for a while before going to the table to eat dinner. Antonio offered to help with the last minute preparations, but Feliciano insisted that he sit and relax while he and Ludwig handled it. The Alpha shrugged and sat down next to Lovino at the table, who was staring down at his water, holding his hand and sitting across from Alfred and Gilbert, who were leaning in to each other and holding hands as well.

Alfred kissed Gilbert’s cheek, causing the albino alpha to smile and kiss his cheek in return. Antonio briefly wondered if they’d go in to a full on make out session in front of them when Ludwig came out of the kitchen with a big serving bowl full of pasta. Feli followed behind him with the turkey, placing it in the center of the table with a smile before heading back to the kitchen to get something else.

Antonio noticed that the pasta had sausage in it. He chuckled quietly to himself as he knew Lovi would protest if it was anything but Italian sausage.

“Wow! That looks good!” Alfred eyed the bird, grinning with the look he’d been giving Gilbert a moment ago.

Lovino raised an eye brow, “What us to leave you and the bird alone for a few minutes?” That got a laugh out of everyone, even Gilbert. After that, they said grace and started digging in. The sausage, Antonio noticed, was indeed Italian. Guess Feliciano knew that Lovino would’ve complained otherwise, the brunette Italian was smarter than some gave him credit for.

Everything was peaceful, with everyone eating in quiet. Lovino was even resting one of his hands on Antonio’s leg under the table, causing the Alpha to smile softly as he ate. He wondered where the sweetness between them tonight would lead, but was distracted when Gilbert made a comment.

“Hey West, don’t you and Feli go make me an uncle just yet!” He laughed, and Antonio raised an eyebrow before he noticed the wine red marking on Ludwig’s neck that was normally hidden under the collar of his shirt.

“You two are mated? Congratulations!” Antonio smiled happily for the young couple, glad that there would no longer be any palpable sexual tension between the two of them. Hopefully, at least…

“Thank you, and no, you won't be an uncle anytime soon.” Ludwig said, trying to shut the conversation down.

“You sure~?” Alfred chirped in with a teasing grin aimed at Feliciano, “I bet they'd be cute.”

At that Lovino stood up, “Excuse me for a minute.” He grumbled, “I'm going to grab something out of the car.” He said to Toni, grabbing his coat as he headed for the door.

Antonio frowned slightly at his mate’s exist and sighed softly, “Lovi…”

Feliciano looked at Alfred, “We’re not-a ready to have kids yet. Luddy’s still in school, and I want to be making a little more money before we start to-a really consider it.”

Alfred's grin didn't quit, nor did his mouth, “Well, You'd have plenty of babysitting, and the kid would be spoiled rotten, no other kids around yet right? Just a bunch of doting uncles!” He chuckled.

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, and Gilbert stomped on the blonde Alpha’s foot, giving him a look to shut up. Antonio couldn’t take much more of it and got up, “I’m going to go check on Lovi.” He quickly left the table, trying to hide the tears that had started forming in his eyes at the memory of his repeated failure to have a kid with Lovino…

He got outside, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, covering his face with a hand and hiccupping as a few tears got out. He noticed Lovino sitting by the car, holding two bottles in his hands. With a small sigh, Antonio walked over and sat next to him, pulling his knees to his chest wordlessly.

Lovino glanced at him, and the two sat in silence for a while before Lovino offered Antonio one of the bottles, which he gladly took, opening it and taking a swig right off the bat.

He sighed softly, “Alfred made a comment about how Feli and Ludwig’s kid would get spoiled because there aren’t any others in the family yet…”

Lovino nodded, “Probably won’t fucking be at all…” He whispered, Antonio feeling like he was just stabbed in the heart, a feeling he had gotten acquainted with recently. Lovino took in a shuddering breath before trying to open his bottle. Unable to do so, he held it out in defeat, “Open this?”

Antonio nodded, putting his bottle down before taking Lovino’s and opening it for him, handing it back and picking his own up.

Lovino took the bottle back, “Grazie.” He grumbled before tipping it up to drink deeply. Antonio followed his lead, taking a large gulp of his own drink as well.

“You ready to go back up?” Lovino asked, glaring at the cement. Antonio looked up at the building, thinking back to the others, before looking at Lovino.

“Let’s finish our drinks first, I think we’re going to need them.” He chuckled lightly, clinking his bottle against Lovino’s, before taking another drink from it.

Half an hour and half a bottle each later, the two of them drunkenly stumbled back up to the apartment, hanging on to each other. Now, they were sitting on the couch cuddled up to each other. Lovi was giggling as he played with Toni’s hair, pressed against him under his arm, and Toni was arguing with an equally drunk Gilbert over a video game.

“N-no! You listhen, Mario kart is th-the best! The best game! You just… you just don't even know!” Gilbert slurred drunkenly, still holding a bottle of beer in his hand.

“It's n-not! You’re loco! Mario kart sucks super Link’s dick!”

“Fuck you say bro?!”

“Y-you heard me!”

Ludwig and Alfred had to step in to a try and break up Antonio and Gilbert before things got more heated. The arguing between Antonio and Gilbert kept escalating until Antonio felt a nip at his neck.

“Toni~” Lovino whined, “Pay attention to me, Por favor~” The Spanish Alpha looked at him and grinned, “Don’t worry my little Lovi, I’ll give you plenty of attention~” At that, he abandoned his fight with Gilbert and pinned Lovino to the couch, the Italian’s head landing on his brother’s lap, and started kissing him deeply while caressing the brunette. Everyone else in the room forgotten as Lovino giggled and moaned, tangling his fingers in Antonio’s hair.

Feliciano squeaked, “Ve, don’t-a drag me in to this!” He blushed as he was more or less forced to be a pillow for his brother and his brother’s mate.

“Okay that is enough!” Ludwig’s voice broke through Antonio’s concentration, making him look up at the large blonde Omega who then turned to Alfred, “Alfred could you please take my brother home?”

“Yup! Count on the hero, I'll get him home and tucked in.” The blonde Alpha said calmly.

Gilbert looked up at Alfred and smirked, “Why wait until we get home? I can ‘tuck’ you in right here and now~” He winked, smirking more and chuckling, getting up and going over to the blonde Alpha, wrapping his arms around his waist and moving to suck and nip at his neck.

Lovino giggled again, “Alfred looks like a fucking tomato now!” he said noting the pink flush that took over Alfred's face as Ludwig's hand covered his face. Antonio had to agree with him on that one, Alfred’s face was getting pretty red as Gilbert kept nipping at his neck.

“Uh… Gil, I… Let's just get you home okay?” He said looking nervously around at all the people.

“mmmm look Toni, a show~” Lovino said smirking, “Maybe we should add to it, sí?” he added without moving his gaze from the Alphas, moving his hips up to grind against Toni's crotch, pressing his weight into Feliciano's lap in the process.

“T-there's no sh- ouch!” Alfred cried out, “Watch the teeth!”

Gilbert chuckled, “Sorry, you’re just so sweet I had to take a bite~” He purred and licked at the faint mark he made on Alfred’s neck. Meanwhile, Antonio moaned as he was grinded against, and returned to kissing his husband deeply and passionately as he slid a hand up his shirt to play with his chest.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with big ‘do something!’ eyes as he couldn’t get his brother to move off of him.

“Alright you two! Out!” Antonio groaned softly as they were interrupted once again and looked up to see Alfred mostly dragging Gilbert out the door, the albino practically attached to him.

“Feliciano, the guest room?” Ludwig asked. Antonio ignored them, about to go back to stripping Lovino, who was stripping him as well, when he was pulled off of the Omega.

“Hey! Paws off you sausage loving jack ass!” Lovino snapped failing to continue clinging. Feliciano got up and helped Lovino up, “We’re just going to-a take you two somewhere with a little more privacy and no more interruptions, okay?” The Italian Alpha helped Lovino and Antonio with Ludwig’s help to the guest room, more or less pushing them in and closing the door to leave them to their own devices.

Once they were alone, it wasn’t long before Antonio had his arms wrapped around Lovino and was kissing him deeply once again. Lovino returned the kiss eagerly and the two returned to stripping each other. Antonio felt his pants being shoved off his hips as he in turn removed Lovino’s shirt, tossing it to the side. He couldn’t help but take a moment to examine the possession mark on his husband’s neck. The reminder that Lovino belonged to him, and that anyone who saw it would know it, sent wave after wave of lust and pride through him.

Lovino tilted his head to the side, smirking a little and showing off his possession mark. Antonio felt a lustful growl build in his chest as the Omega stood on his toes, pressing his body to his and whispering in his ear, “Why don’t you remind me why I have this?” He purred, tapping his fingers against the sensitive mark.

Antonio grinned, “With pleasure my Lovi~” He picked the Omega up, lying him on the bed before proceeding to attack his neck with his mouth, biting down on top of his possession mark, refreshing it as he worked to get the Italian’s pants off of him. Lovino’s giggling turned into a sharp gasp as his teeth sunk in.

“Tonio~” Lovino mewled, gripping the covers. Antonio was glad his own pants were off, his hard-on would’ve made them quite tight on the Alpha by this point. Once Lovino’s pants were off and his cock was freed, a shudder ran through him. One hand gripped Antonio’s arm, nails digging in, and the other went down to his erection, stroking it and moaning.

The Alpha pulled his teeth off of the mark, licking at it to get any trace of blood that might’ve been caused by it, and moved to position himself between Lovino’s legs. He took one of his hands and pressed his fingers into the Omega’s mouth, “Get them nice and wet Lovi~” Antonio purred.

Lovino looked up at his mate, his cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded. Keeping eye contact he bobbed his head, sucking at the digits, and twisting his tongue around them with small moans of appreciation. Antonio blushed and licked his own lips as he watched, imagining that it was his cock between Lovino’s lips instead of his fingers.

Once his fingers were thoroughly covered, Antonio pulled them out with a wet pop and gently pressed one against Lovino’s entrance, wiggling it inside of him. It had been a while since they had done it, and even in his drunken state Antonio knew to go slowly as to get him readjusted.

Lovino pulled him down into a deep kiss, and Antonio gently added a second finger, thrusting the two of them deeply and slowly, scissoring them to get him more stretched out.

The Omega arched his back, pulling away from the kiss with a breathless moan of Antonio’s name before whining, “Just put it in, please~”

Well, how could Antonio resist that? Pulling his fingers out, he moved to position his cock at his mate’s slicked hole before pushing in gently, moaning loudly. It really had been a long time since the two of them had had sex, Antonio had nearly forgotten how wet and warm Lovino could be. The Alpha pushed in to about half way before holding still and letting him adjust.

Lovino's hands moved quickly down to Toni's ass, digging his nails in as he whimpered and begged for more. Antonio shuddered in lust as he was pulled in a little deeper and started thrusting, moving in and out, in and out, in and out of his mate slowly, going a little deeper each time. It wasn’t long before he was completely sheathed in Lovino’s ass, pulling out almost entirely each time before plunging in fully once more. Lovino’s moans were quiet to start with, but it wasn’t long before he was moaning his head off, calling Antonio’s name as he threw his head back. Antonio was moaning as well, though he wasn’t quite as loud as Lovino was. He felt nails dig in to his back as his Omega held on to him tightly.

While it _had_ been a while, Antonio still remembered how to send his mate over the moon and back. With a sharp jab, the Alpha slammed into Lovino’s slicking gland, crying out in pleasure as he tightened around him, “Lovi~!”

Lovino screamed out, tightening around Antonio, “Fuck! R-Right there Anto~ Antonio~!”

Antonio moaned loudly and kept plunging in to Lovino’s slicking gland, his slow pace all but forgotten as he rammed in to him. The Alpha reached down and gripped his mate’s member, stroking it in time to his thrusts. That seemed to be all it took to drive Lovino over the edge, the Omega cumming and tightening around Antonio as he cried out in pleasure and clung to him. Antonio was pushed over the edge as well, thrusting in completely and knotting his mate before cumming, crying out loudly in pleasure.

The two of them panted, Lovino letting out small moans and whimpers which soon quieted as he finished. Antonio relaxed as he was pulled down gently by Lovino, cuddling in to him.

Lovi nuzzled his shoulder softly as he murmured, “Love you Tonio…”

Antonio smiled lovingly and kissed his head, “I love you too Lovi…”


	13. Chapter 13

Lovino groaned as he shifted in bed, hand reaching out in habit for the body that usually laid next to him. Even if they weren't as cuddly as they had been before everything... Lovino still liked to know he was there, and since he usually woke up first, getting Antonio up for school, he was used to the body being there. He would curl up with him, pretending to have shifted in his sleep and wait until it was time to wake him up to move, but today, there was no Alpha in his bed. Lovino cracked his eyes open as he felt the cold sheet, "The hell...?" He muttered moving and sitting up ruffling his hair as he looked at the clock. Where the hell had the bastard gone? he still had plenty of time before he even had to be up to go to school.

He was just about to get up to investigate when the door suddenly opened. Lovino jumped grabbing the sheets and pulling them close to his chest. The shot of fear disappeared as fast as it came as Antonio's smiling face appeared, “Good morning Lovi, happy Valentine’s Day~” The Alpha said cheerfully as he walked over to the bed. Lovino looked up blinking and noticed all the food. It was the fourteenth... already? He blushed a little, still sleepy, though his stomach was waking up at that smell. He was so hungry... "Thank you..." He said, unable to hide that he was a little please. Antonio had not only remembered, but he gotten up and done something for it. So, in returned he gave a small smile and no snark. Valentine's day was one of the very few days of the year he worked to be sweeter to the Alpha. (though he generally more than made up for it the next day due to his embarrassment at acting like a sap on a sappy holiday with his damn sappy husband.)

"You're welcome Lovi~" He said as Lovino adjusted himself to sit. The tray was placed on his lap and he had to work not to drool as Antonio sat beside him. Bacon, an omelette (the heart shape may have been over kill... it was going in his damn stomach! but he wouldn't say anything) toast and juice. God it looked so good, and since Toni made it, it was bound to taste that way too!

He was about to dig in when he frowned, "Where's yours? You have to eat too Idiota..." his stomach growled in complaint at the delay, so he took a bite of the omelette humming at how good it tasted.

Antonio chuckled, “Guess I was so busy thinking about making yours that I forgot.” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, “I’ll get something a little later.”

Lovino narrowed his eyes before looking back at the plate. He swallowed before speaking, "No, you'll forget because you get busy." The omega cut off piece of the omelette and turned slightly to face his mate, he grabbed Toni's jaw, pushing his mouth open and shoving the food inside, "If you don't eat, you're gonna pass out dumb ass." He turned back to his food slicing the heart in half and shoving it to one side of the plate, "You made too fucking much anyway." he grumbled, blushing a little and taking a bite of the bacon. He cursed internally for already ruining his promise to be nothing but sweet today...

The Alpha suddenly kissed his cheek and his blush deepened a little, though his face went significantly redder when toni spoke, "How did I end up with such a sweet Lovi~?” He giggled as Lovino ducked his head a little, poking a piece of the egg and shoving it in his mouth the try and hide his embarrassment. He watched as Antonio left the room to grab a fork, and relaxed a little, moving a piece of toast over to Antonio's side of the plate as well... The bacon he was keeping through... He loved him enough to wait until he was out the door to make more food, but he didn't feel up to making more bacon. Antonio came back and they ate in a quiet peace.

When the Omega was done, he leaned back on the bed sighing in contentment. His eyes moved over to take in his husband and he felt hopeful for the first time in a while. Maybe this was going to be okay. Maybe they were going to get past this and they could just go back to the way things had been. This was just another hurdle they could get past and be fine. With that in mind, the omega leaned forwards again, moving the tray off his lap and turning to wrap his arms around the Alpha's waist, kissing his shoulder and keeping his lips pressed there as he took in his scent. Antonio's arms wrapped around Lovino and he could feel the Spaniard's head rest on his. It felt comfortable... like home.

They stayed that way for a moment before Lovino looked side ways at the clock and sighed, "You're gonna be late if you don't go soon..." He murmured... waiting for Toni the pull away, moments like this were so hard to come by...

Toni frowned and whined, "I don't want to leave you though..." He pouted and the Omega was hugged closer.

Lovino sighed, its not like he wanted him to go either... but he had class damnit! What if he missed something important?! "You have to Toni," He grumbled, his face growing hot as he added quieter, "S'not like I won't be here waiting for you when you come home..."

Lovino felt a kiss on his cheek at that from the smiling alpha, “I guess that’s true~ When I get home, let’s do something really special together okay?” Lovino nodded and watched as Antonio got up and finished getting ready. They said a short goodbye as he headed out a few minutes later.

Lovino hung back in bed for an hour, relaxing and reflecting on the breakfast and the moments they had. A warmth grew in his chest, Antonio hadn’t had to do it… Lovino probably wouldn’t have even noticed what day it was. But he had and the Omega couldn’t help but feel just a little more cared for. It was that feeling of warmth that prompted him to get out of bed. He felt like he needed to make an effort as well. Something sweet for the Alpha to walk into when he got home, something he’d never expect out of Lovino, especially not as of late…

A clean house and a hot meal.

Lasagna was in the oven, the kitchen and living room had been scrubbed down, the bed had been made, everything vacuumed and Lovino was down to the last room. The bathroom. Yuck. He cringed looking at the toilet, opting to hit the bathtub first, when it and the sink were sparkling he gave in, cleaning that as well. His stomach rolled at the smell. It’s not like it stunk or was particularly filthy… but something about knowing that he was smelling toilet water sat wrong.

Finally it was clean, the only thing left was to empty the bathroom garbage can. It had filled with paper towels from cleaning. He picked the bag up and frowned as it rattled, “What the…” Lovino opened it, looking down and furrowing his brows. Two bottles sat at the bottom, one were his evening primrose oil, he could tell from the pink ribbon, but the other a large pill bottle he’d never seen, cringing he reached in and took it out, sitting back to look over it. “Alpha fertility booster?” he murmured reading. Did that mean Toni had been taking something to? For a split second he felt guilty for whining so much about the evening primrose oil… but then he frowned. Why was it in the garbage? Why were his EPO’s in the garbage for that matter?

Lovino tossed the pills back into the trash and got up off the bathroom floor, and headed out into the kitchen. He looked at the calendar that hung next to the fridge, noticing the little smiley stickers Antonio had put up to help keep track of heats. He was starting another in a week and a half… Lovino had completely forgotten about his pills… but, Antonio hadn’t said anything about it either. Had... Had Antonio thrown them out?

He didn’t have a spare moment to consider as the door opened, “Lovi, I’m home~!” Lovino pushed the train of thought away, determined to just have a nice day with his Alpha for once… he could obsess over this later!

“In the kitchen!” Lovino called out, moving to check on dinner.

Antonio came into the kitchen a second later with a bright smile, “Hello my little tomato~”

Lovino looked up from the oven closing it with a satisfied smirk, turning to lean against the counter in his spotless kitchen, “Welcome home.”

Antonio smiled and walked over, Lovino bit back a contented sigh as the Alpha hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek, “I see you’ve been busy cleaning today, am I right?”

Lovino hummed in affirmation, "Every room." Except the spare, but that hadn't really been messy. He wasn't even thinking about that right now however, he was too busy giving into his vow to be nice today as he moved his hands to behind Antonio's head pulling him down and in for a proper kiss. The Alpha returned it, deepening it as his arms wrapped around Lovino’s waist. The Omega felt himself melting in, wanting to be hauled off into the bedroom, but then he remembered the dinner… he pulled back a second later, standing on his toes to purr in Antonio’s ear, “Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes. I didn’t make dessert, but there’s whip cream and chocolate sauce in the fridge… I’m sure you can be creative.”

"Sounds delicious~" Replied the Alpha before tilting his head down, nipping at Lovino's neck. The Omega burned a darker red, but shudder pleasantly with a soft gasp. Lovino moved his hands, running his nails over the back of Antonio's neck, lacing up into his hair as he pressed himself closer. He wasn't going to let dinner burn... but he wasn't about to turn this opportunity down.

Antonio's hands moved to grip his hips and suddenly he was lifted onto the counter. The alpha was kissing him again a second later, and Lovino kissed back, leaning into it and moaning softly as hands ran down his body. Antonio moaned his name into the kiss and Lovino keened in return, he could already feel his arousal spiking as he squirmed slightly.

Antonio's lips were off his a moment later, offering a grin as he started kissing his way down Lovino's body. Lovino panted, eyes half lidded as he watched the slow trail, getting caught in the lustful look in Antonio's eyes. He was now painfully at full mast, trapped in the denim. "T-Tonio..." He gasped as he drew closer and closer. Lovino watched with a soft whine as Antonio undid his pants, pulling his erection free and not hesitating to lap at the head. Lovino gasped and moaned softly before breathlessly joking, "Gonna ruin your appetite..." he bit his lip to hold back the 'dumbass' he'd usually pin on.

Antonio smirked up at him, “Appetizer~” before moving his mouth in earnest to start sucking. Lovino barely register the hands on his thighs as his own hands flew to Toni's hair, curling over a bit as he cried out.

"F-fuck! Antonio!" he panted at the feeling of his husbands mouth around him, far more talented at this then any Alpha should be. Antonio started sucking harder and Lovino let out a high pitch whining moan, tightening his grasp and panting harder. He started to tremble as he drew closer, toes curling, and it was only a minute later that Toni hit just the right nerve and he was crying out his mate's name, back arching as he came hard.

Lovino's breathing slowed as he came down after a minute, shuddering with a smile. It was then that he noticed he still had a hold on Toni's hair, he went bright red, his hands flying off to cover his mouth a muffled, "Shit, sorry..." Coming out. He kicked himself. He knew the Alpha hated swallowing, but it had been so long, and it felt so good...

Antonio looked up at him, panting, saliva still connected, "I-It’s okay Lovi, it didn’t taste _that_ bad…” He frowned behind his hands, then looked at the timer and blushed more... it had only taken five minutes... damn. However, that meant...

He turned back towards Antonio hands lowering with a slightly mischievous look, "Maybe I could make it up to you."

Antonio smiled and licked his lips, "I wouldn’t be opposed to that~” The alpha stood up and backed away. Lovino got off the counter, not hesitating a step as he dropped to his knees leaning forward to press his cheek against Antonio's clothed hip, hands moving to undo them. He looked up red faced.

Despite the fact that Antonio did it for him, which was an oddity in their society, Romano rarely ever returned the favour, most of the time it was followed up by the Alpha taking him and fucking him, so it's not like he had many chances... He pulled the zipper down moving the material to free his mate. Besides, unlike Toni, Lovino had absolutely nothing against the taste...

Toni's hand was in his hair, running through it when he shifted pulling out his erection, humming as he ran his hand up and down the shaft first before moving his mouth to give the leaking head a gentle, teasing suck, causing toni to moan softly.

"If the oven beeps, just turn the fucking thing off." He murmured before dragging his tongue from the base, all the way up the velvety shaft, taking Antonio into his mouth again, bobbing down further and hallowing his cheeks at the same time. He intended on making it up thoroughly. He sure as hell wasn't stopping for an oven...

It earned a loud moan from the Alpha, his back arching, “Ooohh~ Si~!”, his mouth was busy, but his eyes smirked as he worked his way down further with each movement, sucking and licking as he went. It was his turn to make Toni into a mess. Antonio moved to grip the chair behind him, leaning on it as he bit his lip. Lovino felt a sense of accomplishment bubble up at his mate's reaction and he picked up his pacing a little. His hand moved, wrapping around the base of Antonio's shaft, to squeeze where the knot would swell and the reaction was almost instant. Antonio cried out loudly arching as he came straight down Lovino's throat. The Omega hummed bobbing softer to milk it, swallowing it all down without an issue.

When Lovino finally pulled back, he looked up at the panting Alpha he kept his hand snuggly around the knot for the moment, letting the sensation and pleasure stay instead of shocking him out of it. He glanced at the timer and gave Antonio a cocky smirk, "Looks like I won~" There was still another five minutes left on the timer, and it had taken him at least one to get down here. Lovino gave a final gentle squeeze and let go, standing to kiss the Alpha cheek, "Happy valentine day." He muttered before he turned to the sink, washing his hands and hiding his glowing red cheeks at the same time.

"Happy Valentines day." He heard from behind him.

it wasn't long before the couple were seated at the dining room table, candle lit, while they each had a plate in front of them piled high with the meal Lovino had made. Antonio had wine in front of him, but Lovino was sticking to water. Since the new years party hangover he hadn't much felt like drinking, maybe a glass here or there, but it just didn't taste as good. But he guessed all that wine coming back up had ruined it for the time being...

"Classes going okay?" Lovino asked putting a bite of food in his mouth.

Antonio swallowed the food in his and smiled proudly, “Si, my teacher even complimented me on my creativity with an assignment the other day.”

Lovino gave a little smile and a nod, It didn't surprise him. Antonio's food was always amazing. He was about to ask about the project when his earlier discovery started nagging in his mind... "So... you'll be taking the week off next week, right? My uh..." His face blazed red, "I'm gonna need food... and other...things." He grumbled impressing himself with the clean language and lack of demands, especially as his heart raced. Antonio had thrown out those pills already, but he wouldn't go as far as to not be around, right? Maybe he just tried something different, it's not like Antonio stopped wanting to try for a baby...

“Si, I’ll be here with you Lovi~” Antonio said, Lovino felt himself relax a bit. But then the Alpha turned pink, looking away, “I, um, I even bought some condoms for us to use this time around. I mean, after… you know… we were both pretty devastated, so I don’t want to take any chances…”

Lovino felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. Condoms… he didn’t want to even chance a baby? Was he done than? Was this over? Lovino was too broken and what, he didn’t want to risk having a baby because than he’d be stuck? That was it wasn’t it! The bastard wanted to leave and find someone else who could give him a bunch of kids, but if Lovino managed to pop out one and only one he’d be stuck at that!

His face was red, he was pissed. How dare… how _dare_ he?! “You know,” Lovino said standing up with a snarl, “Why don’t you just fuck off already. Save me the goddamned time...” He grabbed his plate taking it to the sink, tears welling in his eyes.

Toni followed him, tone shocked, “What?! Lovi, what are you saying?! I just thought that maybe we should wait a little longer, wait for things to get better before trying again!” Lovino was far too pissed off at this point to listen to what he said. It didn't matter, he was lying.

He spun around shouting, "Bullshit! Admit it Antonio, you're done with me!" his tone grew colder with his hurt, wanting to lash out and hurt Antonio the way he was hurting, "But you know what? Maybe this isn't my god damned fault at all. Maybe for one fucking time, it's you. Maybe it's my fucking turn to be done!" A small part of him was already cringing, regretting it, but It was being drowned out. He wasn't going to back down now. Not when he was already in a rage.

The Alpha’s face went from shocked, to just plain cold. The scent of aggression filling the room caused Lovino to flinch deeply, “That’s what you think, si? You think, that all this time I thought that we couldn’t have a baby because of you? Did you ever think that for one second I was scared that maybe something was wrong with me?! That I might be defective?! All this time I thought that you were perfect, but you believed that I thought you were broken, when I’ve done everything I can to show otherwise!”

Lovino was shaking at this point. The aggression just kept building and building and Lovino could barely even focus on want he was saying, still the shouting continued as Lovino tried to catch words, at the same time wanting to run as the smell of his fear filled the small kitchen mingling with aggression... fear of his Alpha, “I’ve been wanting a baby as badly as you have, and every time we failed, I blamed myself! At first I thought it might’ve been my cooking, so I adjusted my recipes to not include anything that would hinder you getting pregnant, then I started thinking that maybe it had something to do with the multivitamins I take, so I tried switching those, several times! The list goes on, but eventually, I just started thinking that it was me, that _I_ was the defective one!"

Lovino broke, ducking down to curl into a ball, no longer listening, no longer even trying. Just trying to protect himself as his instincts screamed too, they were screaming so loud to _run_ from _Antonio_ , his own mate!

Being hyper aware of the Alpha’s current movements closer to him, Lovino flinched at the soothing scent that suddenly broke through. It was doing nothing to calm him, he was too wound up, too on alert, “Lovi, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so upset…”

Despite the soft tones, the Omega took harsh fast breaths, pushing himself into the cupboards further and away from Antonio before half screaming, "Get the fuck away from me! Get the hell out, I hate you!" He was still freaking out, his brain in a blur of panic as he tried to keep himself safe. He waited for something to happen, more aggression, more fear! But instead... there was silence that followed.

Lovino didn't relax, even as Toni left the room. Though the longer he was gone, the more the aggression lessened, his confusion at what happened increased. His head snapped up what felt like a minute later, at the sound of the door opening, just in time to see Antonio’s hand pull it shut behind him.

It was another minute or maybe twenty, he wasn't sure, before he shakily got up, dazed and still letting off the smell of fear, stumbling to the door, opening it and looking out into the hall. When he didn't see Antonio, Lovino moved numbly to the couch sitting to breath.

Everything was sinking in as he sat and he started to sob. Why had he said all that? Why would he ever say he hated Antonio? He didn’t hate him… he was just… scared. Tears welled up, why had he been so scared? Antonio wouldn’t _hurt_ him, he knew that. Now he just wanted him back here... He would apologize when Antonio got back. As soon as Toni came back... he looked up at the clock. Whenever he got back...

He would come back...


	14. Chapter 14

Antonio yawned quietly as he woke up, unusually early for when he normally did on a school day. Looking at the clock he saw that he had at least another hour or so before Lovino would wake up. The Alpha looked over at his husband and smiled softly at his sleeping form, still on the other side of the bed and not quite having moved to cuddle up to him like he normally did.

He would have gone back to sleep, when he suddenly remembered the date. Today was February 14th. It was Valentine’s Day! Toni couldn’t help but smile brightly at that, this could be his chance to really patch things up between them! As quietly as he could, Antonio slipped out of bed, quietly getting washed and dressed before heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Lovino so he could enjoy it in bed. He went all out on it too. Bacon, toast, orange juice (after a particularly nasty hangover, they both agreed to never drink before noon, otherwise he would’ve put a glass of wine on the tray instead), and an omelette filled with cheese and Italian herbs, carefully made into the shape of a heart.

Once everything was ready, he picked up the tray, carefully, and made his way back to his and Lovino’s room, peeking inside to see if Lovino was awake or not. The Omega was sitting up in bed was ruffled hair, looking around in slight confusion, obviously over where he had gone, or at least he liked to think that.

With a smile, Antonio opened the door fully, causing Lovino to jump and pull the sheets to his chest, and smiled, holding the tray out in front of him, “Good morning Lovi, happy Valentine’s Day~” He said cheerfully as he walked over to the bed.

Lovino looked up at him, blinking, before noticing the food in his hands. A blush soon followed, “Thank you…” Antonio smiled more at the pleased tone in his voice and the small smile he earned from the other.

“You’re welcome Lovi~” The Alpha waited for Lovino to adjust before giving him the tray, placing it on his lap so that he could eat it in bed and sitting down next to him, careful to not disrupt it and cause food to get all over the place. Lovino was about to dig in when he started to frown, “Where’s yours? You have to eat too idiota…”

Antonio chuckled lightly, “Guess I was so busy thinking about making yours that I forgot.” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, “I’ll get something a little later.”

Lovino narrowed his eyes at him before looking back at the plate, swallowing before speaking, “No, you’ll forget because you get busy.” Antonio flinched slightly, his mate knew him all too well it seemed…

The Omega cut off a piece of the omelette and turned slightly to face Antonio. He was a little curious as to why, but before he could ask Toni’s jaw was grabbed, his mouth forced open and the piece of egg stuffed inside. He gagged a little out of surprise, but soon chewed and swallowed it.

“If you don’t eat, you’re gonna pass out dumb ass.” Lovino turned back to his food. He cut the heart in half, making Antonio feel like his hard work on getting the egg into that shape in the first place was going a little unappreciated, but that quickly went away when Lovino continued, “You made too fucking much anyway.” He grumbled, blushing a little as half of the heart was pushed towards Antonio before taking a bite of bacon.

The Alpha smiled in return and kissed his cheek, “How did I end up with such a sweet Lovi~?” He giggled and went to get a fork, coming back a moment later and eating the half of the omelette his mate had cut for him.

Antonio finished eating a little while after Lovino did, both sighing in content as Lovino leaned back in bed. He looked at him for a while before moving the tray off his lap and wrapping his arms around Antonio’s waist, kissing his shoulder and taking in his scent. Antonio smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his husband, resting his head on top of his. Maybe everything would be alright. It was starting to look that way at least. If this was any indication, the two of them could move past this, and try again once they were ready too.

They stayed that way for a moment before Lovino looked sideways at the clock and sighed, “You're gonna be late if you don't go soon…” He murmured.

Toni frowned slightly and whined, “I don’t want to leave you though…” He pouted and hugged his Lovi closer. They had finally gotten a tender moment, after so long…

Lovino sighed, “You have to Toni.” He grumbled, his face growing hot as he added quieter, “S'not like I won't be here waiting for you when you come home…”

Toni smiled softly at the second part, kissing his cheek, “I guess that’s true~ When I get home, let’s do something really special together okay?” With that, the Alpha got up and got ready for class, heading out a few minutes later. The day went by pretty fast, and at lunch Antonio decided to hang out with Gilbert and Gilbert’s younger brother, Ludwig, who had stopped by.

“I’m glad that things between me and Lovi are finally getting better. Ever since that New Year’s Eve party, well, things aren’t quite back to how they were, but they’re a lot better now!” The Spanish Alpha chuckled and smiled happily, something he’d been doing a lot more often lately. It felt good to be smiling again, to be _himself_ again.

Ludwig visibly flinched at the mention of the party, but sighed, “Well, that's good…”

Gilbert grinned brightly and smiled, “Yeah, it’s awesome! You were being such a downer before!” Antonio laughed slightly in reply, “Yeah, I guess I was. Still, Lovi’s got his next heat coming up soon, maybe, if he’s ready for it, we could try again…” The brunette smiled softly, the imagine of Lovino holding a little baby coming to mind again.

Ludwig's sharp blue eyes left his questionable looking cafeteria lunch and landed on Antonio, narrowing them, “Do you think that's really a good idea?” he asked exhaustively.

Antonio looked at the blonde, pausing in going for a bite of his lunch, which he brought from home, and blinked, “What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, “You're just fixing things, he's probably still recovering and you want to try it again. What if it happens again? Do you think he's ready to deal with that? For that matter are you?”

Antonio wanted to argue with him, he wanted to say that they were ready, but… the more he thought about it, the more it made sense… They had been trying for a long time, and the miscarriage had been the closest they had ever gotten… it had been so close, and then was suddenly yanked away from them…

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll talk to Lovi about it, see what he thinks.” Gilbert nodded in agreement, “That seems like a good idea.”

After classes, Antonio made his way to the drug store quickly, buying a box of condoms, which he and Lovino hadn’t used in a long time, before heading home, “Lovi, I’m home~!” He called out as he entered, hiding the box in his back pocket.

“In the kitchen!” Lovino called out. Antonio smiled, looking around as he took his shoes and jacket off. The place seemed different for some reason, but in a good way. It took a moment for Antonio to realize it, but the place was actually clean now. The floors had been scrubbed, the vacuuming had been done, everything.

With an even brighter smile then before, he made his way to the kitchen and smiled when he saw Lovino, “Hello my little tomato~”

Lovino looked up from the oven closing it with a satisfied smirk, turning to lean against the counter in his spotless kitchen, hands in his jean pockets, “Welcome home.”

Antonio smiled and walked over, hugging and kissing Lovino on the cheek, “I see you’ve been busy cleaning today, am I right?”

Lovino hummed in affirmation, “Every room.” his hands moved to behind Antonio's head pulling him down and in for a proper kiss, which Antonio was more than happy to return, kissing back deeply and lovingly as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. Lovino pulled back a few seconds later, standing on his toes and purring into Antonio’s ear, “Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes. I didn’t make dessert, but there’s whipped cream and chocolate sauce in the fridge… I’m sure you can be creative.” He nipped at the reddening Alpha’s ear.

Antonio licked his lips, blushing, “Sounds delicious~” He tilted his head down and nipped at Lovino’s neck. They only had fifteen minutes, so they couldn’t go all the way, but they could at least have a little fun while waiting for dinner. Lovino’s nails ran over the back of Antonio’s neck, making their way up to his brown hair and tangling in between the locks.

The Alpha smiled and gripped Lovino’s hips, picking him up and settling him on the counter, kissing his husband deeply again as his hands trialed down his body, “Lovi~” He moaned softly against his lips. Lovino moaned softly as he was caressed, returning the kiss and keening in response.

As he did, Antonio got an idea on how to pass the time. With a small grin, he started kissing his way down Lovino’s body, slowly and deliberately, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

“T-Tonio…” Lovino gasped as Antonio moved down his body, soon reaching his crotch. The Alpha grinned as he noticed the obvious hard-on in his pants and undid the zipper, pulling out Lovino’s erection and licking up the pre-cum that had started to form there. It still tasted bitter to him, not that he blamed Lovino for that in any way shape or form, but for his husband Antonio would put up with it.

Lovino gasped and moaned softly before breathlessly joking, “Gonna ruin your appetite…” Antonio smirked up at him, “Appetizer~” And proceeded to start sucking his mate off, his hands resting on the other’s thighs as he did.

The Omega’s hands flew to Toni’s hair, curling over a bit as he cried out, “F-fuck! Antonio!” Antonio moaned at the sound of his husband moaning for him and started sucking harder, his erection swelling in his jeans. Lovino let out a high pitched whining moan, his grip getting tighter and his panting harder. Antonio could feel him trembling under him and smiled to himself, glad that he was able to make his mate feel so good, and worked even harder to bring him to orgasm.

It wasn’t long before Lovino was crying out in pleasure, back arching and toes curling as he came into Antonio’s mouth. The Alpha’s initial thought was to spit it out, but there was no place to do so and Lovino’s fingers were still locked in his hair, so, with no other choice really, Antonio swallowed the white liquid down. He managed to suppress a gag, but only just.

Fortunately, it wasn’t too long after that Lovino noticed that he had been holding him down, and his hands flew to his mouth as he went bright red, Antonio pulling away and coughing slightly as the other muttered “Shit, sorry…”

Antonio looked up at him, panting with a string of saliva still connecting them, “I-It’s okay Lovi, it didn’t taste _that_ bad…” Well, he wasn’t entirely lying. It had tasted bad, to him at least, but it wasn’t the worst thing ever.

Lovino looked at the timer, then turned back towards Antonio lowering his hands with a slightly mischievous look, “Maybe I could make it up to you.”

Antonio smiled, licking his lips, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that~” He stood up fully, backing up a little so that Lovino could get off of the counter, and waited to see what he’d do. The Alpha watched as his husband didn’t hesitate for a second as he dropped to his knees in front of him, leaning forward to press his cheek to Antonio’s hip as his hands moved to undo his pants.

The Alpha smiled gently and eagerly at Lovino as he looked up at him red faced while he undid the zipper. Antonio reaches a hand down, gently running it through the other’s hair in a calming manner. Come to think about it, it was rare that Lovino would suck him off. Then again, usually after Antonio blew him, he’d screw him, so it wasn’t like there were many chances to do so.

The gentle hand earned him a hum as Lovino pulled out his erection, running his hand up and down the shaft gently before putting it to his mouth and giving the tip a gentle, teasing suck. Antonio moaned softly as he watched Lovino, wanting more but knowing better than to try and rush him.

“If the oven beeps, just turn the fucking thing off.” Lovino murmured before dragging his tongue from the base, all the way up his shaft, taking Antonio into his mouth again, bobbing down further and hallowing his cheeks at the same time.

Antonio moaned loudly, arching his back slightly, “Ooohh~ Si~!” He replied, though to the comment about the oven or to the mouth around his cock was hard to tell.

There was a smirk in Lovino’s eyes as he worked his mouth over Toni’s cock, sucking and licking and turning him into a mess. Antonio gripped onto the chair behind him to help keep standing and bit his lip as he watched with lidded eyes, his orgasm getting closer and closer with each passing second.

When Lovino gripped his knot as it started swelling, that was all it took to send Antonio over the edge. With a loud cry of pleasure, the Alpha arched his back fully and came into his mate’s mouth.

The Omega hummed bobbing softer to milk it, swallowing it all down without an issue. Antonio panted, smiling softly as he came down from his high, enjoying the feeling of his mate’s mouth milking him for all he was worth.

Lovino pulled away, looking up at Antonio with his hand still firmly around his knot, creating this weird illusion that he was knotted but not at the same time. It felt good, but incredibly strange at the same time.

The Omega glanced at the oven time, then back up at him with a cocky smirk, “Looks like I won.” Antonio blushed when he realized that Lovi meant that he had lasted longer than him. A tiny part of Antonio’s pride felt sore, but that hand around his knot was keeping him from focusing on it for long.

Lovino gave a final, gentle, squeeze, which made Antonio groan softly from sensitivity, before standing and kissing his cheek, “Happy Valentine’s day.” He muttered before turning to the sink, washing his hands. Antonio smiled softly and lovingly at Lovino, “Happy Valentine’s day.”

A little while later, the finally happy couple were sitting at the dining room table with their food, the only light coming from the candles in the center of the table and the twinkling in their eyes. Antonio had a glass of wine, though Lovino had decided to go with water. Normally that would surprise him a little, but considering how much wine had come up after the New Year’s party, it made sense that the Omega wouldn’t be quite as into it for a while as he usually was.

“Classes going okay?” Lovino asked putting a bite of food in his mouth. Antonio swallowed the food in his and smiled, “Si, my teacher even complimented me on my creativity with an assignment the other day.” The Alpha couldn’t help but smile proudly at that. He’d always been at the top of his class, even when the others started catching up in terms of skill level, and it was thanks to that that he now had his job lined up. Just a few more months and he’d be all set to work there!

Lovino gave a small smile and nodded before his face turned red, “So… you’ll be taking the week off next week, right? My uh… I’m gonna need food… and other… things.” He grumbled. Antonio blushed at his forwardness, so unusual for his mate, but smiled gently.

“Si, I’ll be here with you Lovi~” It was his turn to blush now and look away slightly as the condoms he’d purchased earlier came back to his mind, “I, um, I even bought some condoms for us to use this time around. I mean, after… you know… we were both pretty devastated, so I don’t want to take any chances…” Was Antonio scared of the heartbreak? Yes. Did he no longer want kids? Heck no, but he thought that maybe they should wait until after the pain has dulled some more, and wasn’t still so fresh, before trying again for one…

“You know, why don’t you just fuck off already. Save us both the goddamned time…” Antonio’s head snapped to look at Lovino, who was walking to the kitchen sink with his plate in hand.

Toni got up and walked over to him, shocked, “What?! Lovi, what are you saying?! I just thought that maybe we should wait a little longer, wait for things to get better before trying again!”

Lovino spun around and started shouting, causing Antonio to back up a step, “Bullshit! Admit it Antonio, you’re done with me!” The Alpha winced slightly at the cold tone of his lover’s voice as he continued, “But you know what? Maybe this isn’t my god damned fault at all. Maybe for one fucking time, it’s you. Maybe it’s my fucking turn to be done!”

Antonio wanted to yell back. He wanted to scream in anger over Lovino’s words, but… but his old looming fear that maybe there was something wrong with him came back tenfold…

The Alpha’s face went from shocked, to just plain cold, with the scent of aggression wafting off of him, “That’s what you think, si? You think, that all this time I thought that we couldn’t have a baby because of you?” He gritted his teeth, rage starting to build along with tears in his eyes, “Did you ever think that for one second I was scared that maybe something was wrong with me?! That I might be defective?! All this time I thought that you were perfect, but you believed that I thought you were broken, when I’ve done everything I can to show otherwise!”

His anger built and the scent of aggression increased as tears started flowing down his face, but Antonio couldn’t stop himself now that the floodgates had come down, “I’ve been wanting a baby as badly as you have, and every time we failed, I blamed myself! At first I thought it might’ve been my cooking, so I adjusted my recipes to not include anything that would hinder you getting pregnant, then I started thinking that maybe it had something to do with the multivitamins I take, so I tried switching those, several times! The list goes on, but eventually, I just started thinking that it was me, that _I_ was the defective one!” Antonio shut his eyes tightly, “I never once thought it was you! Not for a second Lovi!!” He choked back a sob, covering his mouth with a hand and trembling slightly from a mix of emotions. His friends might’ve called him an Omega for acting like he was, but really, after _EVERYTHING_ he had done to try and help them have a baby, Antonio couldn’t give a shit anymore.

It was only at that point, when he was panting from finally letting it all out, did Antonio notice the scent of fear in the kitchen. When he moved his hands from his face, he saw Lovino curled up into a ball on the floor, trembling. Frowning, Antonio managed to calm himself enough to kneel down and let off a comforting scent, “Lovi, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so upset…” He clenched at his pant legs, not sure exactly what to do, if Lovino wanted him to touch him at all or not.

The Omega, who Antonio loved with all his heart, was taking harsh, fast breaths as he pushed himself into the cupboards and screaming, “Get the fuck away from me! Get the hell out, I hate you!”

All went silent for Antonio, who just sat there staring at his mate. The only sound he could hear, was that of his own heart shattering into a million pieces. Sure, Lovino would call him an idiot and a bastard on a regular basis, but he’d never said that he hated him, not so seriously…

Without a word, the Alpha stood up, leaving the kitchen and going to his and Lovino’s room. He packed his suitcase with some clothes and his school supplies, and quietly made his way out of the apartment.

It wasn’t until he was finally outside of the building, and several blocks away in a deserted park, that he stared crying again.


	15. Chapter 15

Lovino clung to the blind knowledge that Antonio would come back… He would and it didn’t matter what anyone said! He didn’t care if it had been a week… Antonio wouldn’t just _leave_ him here. Antonio loved him, and he knew Lovino felt the same… He would be back anytime now.

That’s what he kept telling himself. The Omega, over the span of the first week had rarely left the couch. He ate and drank the bare minimum, he didn’t clean anything, he didn’t even bathe… what if Antonio came back and Lovino was in the shower and he left again before the Omega could apologize!?

No… he’d stayed put on the couch… He hadn’t even returned to the bedroom since that first night. He had gone to sleep and wound up crying, the sight of the empty, still made side of the bed in the morning hitting him harder than he’d expected. He had hauled his clothing, and anything he could find of Toni’s that smelled like him, out into the living room.

Most of his days were spent there, staring and sleeping, He was exhausted and he felt too sick to move. He just laid, watching the clock. Like he was waiting for it to hit the magical number that would scream that the Alpha was coming back.

However his self inflicted seclusion was interrupted at the start of week two…

Antonio had gone to stay at Francis’, that news apparently made it to Gilbert, who told Ludwig, Who naturally informed Feliciano. It lead to a small group intruding on his solitude. Gilbert and Ludwig had gotten to work cleaning around the apartment right away, Alfred was there to run errands… Feliciano took up the cooking and wheedling him into eating and even bathing.

The bath had been a feat. It took no less than three people swearing they wouldn’t let Antonio leave if he came back, saying they would tie him to a chair and run to get him from the bath before the Omega caved, washing himself of a week’s worth of grime.

Through everything… all of these people coming in and out over the week that followed he stuck close to the clock. If they asked him to go out his answer was simple, “No. I’m waiting for Antonio to come home… He’s coming home soon.” over and over, “He’s coming home, he wouldn’t leave me here.”

He refused to buy into his brother's sad looks, he would be fine! No he didn’t want to eat anymore… No he didn’t want any wine, how would it look if Toni came home to him _drinking_? He was more comfortable sleeping on the couch… no, he was fine staying here alone… cause Toni was coming home and then he wouldn’t be alone would he dumbass.

Finally Ludwig broke.

It had been two weeks of Toni being gone, and Feliciano was, once again, trying to convince Lovino to come sit down and just eat a little more. Lovino insisting over and over he would eat when Antonio came home. Ludwig had been dusting silently, listening like he always did. Only this time, he spoke up as Lovino started walking towards the living room and away from the dejected looking Alpha.

“Don’t you get by now he’s not coming home?” The blonde said irritably. Lovino’s jaw clenched, working to ignore the big blonde jerk. He didn’t even want him here, so he sure as hell was not listening to his bullshit about things he knew nothing about, “He’s gone and you need to pull your head out of your ass and start accepting it."

“Antonio wouldn’t just leave me…” He growled, just to shut the other one up. What did he know about Tonio?! he’d met him a handful of times, that was it! But the blonde kept going.

“It’s time to face facts, he’s left. Probably for the best anyway.” Lovino’s irritation built and he found he had to try very hard not to attack his brothers mate, but as he continued that became even harder, “He obviously didn’t care much about your health as it was. Wanting to try again for a baby so soon after…” Ludwig cleared his throat as he returned to his dusting.

Lovino suddenly became very interested in this conversation, turning away from the living room and walking towards the Omega, “What the hell did you say you shitty Potato?” Lovino said, voice dripping in anger and way past shame, “He didn’t want to try. He bought fucking condoms.”

Ludwig pursed his lips, moving down the shelves, “Well he didn’t even do that much until Me and Gilbert spoke to him.”

Lovino was seeing red. What the fuck was that suppose to mean?! What had this jackass talked to his mate about?! He was ready to launch at the other Omega when Feliciano grabbed him gently, "Lovi, calm down! Luddy's just trying to-a help you realize that Toni might not-a come back so easily as you think..." Feliciano frowned and hugged him, but Lovino pushed away.

"No, don't fucking touch me if you're just gonna fucking take his side! you're all wrong!" He said brokenly, tear embarrassingly pricking his eyes, "If you think Antonio would do that, you don't know him! If this asshole hadn't said whatever shit to him he did." Lovino continued angrily, "He'd probably still fucking be here!" Ludwig looked irritated but also somewhat lost.

"You need to keep your big fucking nose out of other people's shit!" He turned ready to storm down the hall, but froze. His bedroom, the baby's room... He couldn't go anywhere to hide...

A hand grabbed his gently, causing him to jump, "Lovi, I know that Antonio has been gone for a long time, and I know you keep-a thinking that he's going to-a come back. I don't-a know if he will or not, but please Fratello, you can't keep yourself locked up in-a here forever, it's-a not good for you..." He gave a squeeze trying to be comforting.

Lovino tried to open his mouth to argue that if he left, and Antonio came back... but all that came out was a strangled sob. He turned shakily and moved back into Feliciano's hold, crying against his neck as, for once, he initiated the hug. His instincts felt raw and he had no idea why. The idea that he was pre-heating, causing him to be more emotional, occurred and left him sobbing even harder. With no mate around... He clung closer to his brother, scared.

Felicano hugged back tightly, and from his spot he could see Ludwig's slight frown, not one of irritation so much as pity. It would have pissed Lovino off more if the comforting scent didn't hit him. It was nowhere near as effective as Toni's... but the Familial bond made it better than a strangers at least, "Ssshh, it's-a okay Lovi, everything will be alright."

Lovino's sobbing slowed, though he still shook, "What am I gonna do if he doesn't come back?" He whispered brokenly. No one could answer...

After a moment more, Feliciano moved him over towards the couch. The Omega relenting his hold and laying down without much of a fuss as a blanket was pulled over him. His brother knelt next to him, "Why don't-a you rest for a while, okay?" Lovino nodded. He was tired... He closed his eyes, and started trying to sleep. It wasn't an easy task without Antonio next to him, but he'd get there if he was still and quiet for long enough.

He felt his brother kiss his head after a moment, getting up and moving back out to the kitchen, then he heard the whispering.

"What are we going to do?" Feliciano asked.

"I don't know..." Ludwig sighed. "It's not good for him to be wallowing like this..."

"Si, but he's not going to leave without Toni... Do you think we could somehow convince him to come back and visit?"

"I don't think It'd be a good idea... Antonio coming back and leaving again would probably do more damage." There was a heavier sigh from the German, "What if we convinced him to stay with us for a while?" He sounded reluctant, "I could have Gilbert tell Antonio where he is... So if for some reason he does decide to step back up and take responsibility, he know's where he is..."

"That's probably for the best."

Lovino would have argued, but at that moment… he was just too tired. Sleep finally taking him.

When he woke up sometime later, he didn't feel much better for the nap. His mouth was dry, his nose hurt and he felt a little sick. He sat up slowly with a groan, "Can I have some water?" He croaked, not even sure if anyone was there to hear him or not.

A glass of water appeared in front of him as the smell of food hit his nose. He looked up at Ludwig who was holding the glass. Lovino took it with a nod, "Thanks Ludwig." He croaked, getting a startled look. He rolled his eyes and took a sip... it wasn't like he didn't know the guy's name.

He turned his attention to the kitchen, "What's for dinner?" He asked, his previously upset stomach suddenly intrigued by the smell.

Feliciano poked his head out of the kitchen, "Pasta with a cheese and herb sauce. I saw the recipe online and-a wanted to try it, and you just happened to-a have all the ingredients needed for it." He smiled and ducked back in, going back to work on stirring the sauce.

Lovino nodded looking down for a moment before sighing and standing up, “Come on potato head.” He said wearily as he walked towards the kitchen, leaning on the fridge when he got there, “Okay…” He started, Ludwig also in the kitchen, busying himself with cleaning up after Feliciano, “I know you two are worried for some fucking reason.” He said, putting on his irritated mask, “But, I heard you and I’m not leaving my apartment.”

Ludwig looked toward him frowning with that pitying look again and Lovino resisted the urge to throw something at him, "Even if… for some reason.” His voice broke but he coughed and continued, eyes closed in a moody way, “Even if the jerk doesn’t come back, this is still my home. I have no desire to be in a house listening to you guys all night. So thanks but no, got it?” He finished, “I’ll be fine. I just need to figure shit out okay?”

Feliciano frowned and looked over at his brother, "Lovino, at least let us _help_ you figure out what to do next, please? I know that your heat is-a coming up from when we lived together with nonno, so at least stay with me and Luddy during that so that we can-a feed you and take care of you while you're going through that."

"I said I'll be fine." Lovino grumbled, "I don't even feel anything yet... Alright if it'll shut you up, I'll get Gilbert or who the fuck ever to go grab me heat suppressants, and when I feel it, I can take them and give you a call to go stay there alright?" He had no intentions of doing it that way... He'd just take Toni's stash of protein bars and some cereal or whatever into the room along with a bunch of water bottles... If Antonio didn't come back he wasn't going to spend every heat with his brother. He'd get a fridge or something in there for the next one if he needed...

Feliciano stared at him for a while before sighing, "Alright, if I really can't convince you otherwise..." He said frowning.

“I promise I’ll be fine…” He said in ending. After dinner, Ludwig and Feliciano left.

After that, Lovino slowly started getting better at handling things. He bathed, though with the door open. He ate a little more of what his brother would drop off, even cooking himself. He kept the apartment reasonably clean. The visits went from daily, to every few days, though he still got a phone call a day.

Regardless of his slowly building ability to take care of himself, Lovino still wasn’t okay. When he wasn’t doing the bare minimum for his survival, or sleeping the day away, he would still just watch and wait. He had considered a few times simply calling Antonio and asking him to come home… But after all the time apart, he was terrified of being rejected out right. He couldn’t survive Antonio telling him flat out that he didn’t want to come home.

It wasn’t until Antonio had been gone for a month that he even had the mind to consider it beyond being thankful, but one day as he was reheating some chicken parmesan Feli had dropped off, his eye caught the calendar… It had never got flipped to March, so staring him in the face was that stupid little heart Antonio had drawn around February twenty-first…. what day _was_ it? He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, looking. He was three weeks late? Had something in his body been messed up?

The microwave beeped at him, and he moved to open it as he dialed the doctor's office. It could be stress… but something was nagging at him that prompted him.

“Hello, western medical centre, how can I help you today?”

“Uh, yeah... I think I need an appointment?” he asked, a little lost in thought.

“Name?”

“Lovino Carriedo” He answered cringing slightly.

“Okay, we have one tomorrow at ten-thirty, does that work?”

“Yeah, yeah that should be fine.”

“And what is it for?”

“I’m late for my heat.” he answered trying to shake off the clouded feeling.

“Okay, is there a chance your pregnant?” She asked kindly.

“No. No there isn’t.” He answered firmly. Because there wasn’t, he’d just lost one after his last heat.

“Okay, We’ll see you tomorrow morning then Mr Carriedo.” He clicked the phone off without saying goodbye and was moving with more speed than he had in a month, suddenly needing an answer that hadn’t even been a question.

He got to the bathroom and ripped open the obnoxiously pink box, thankful for a full bladder for once. He finished and capped it, putting the test down on the counter and pacing, “No… This is ridiculous… It’s obviously something wrong with me. I’m only doing this so I can tell the doctor 100%...” he said to himself as he paced.

Five minutes dragged by, and he felt beyond sick as the clock in the bathroom gave it’s final tick. He reached out, looking at the little window and paling considerably at the two lines staring back at him.

“No fucking way…”


	16. Chapter 16

About an hour after leaving his and Lovino’s apartment, Antonio found himself at Francis’ apartment. The Frenchman had called him to say hello, and after hearing about everything, he had agreed to let Antonio stay in his apartment for the time being. He was glad that his friend was so understanding of his issues, maybe a little too much, but Antonio wasn’t going to question it.

Still, he was pretty lonely, since the other was gone for the time being… He placed his bag down on the floor in the guest room, he’d sort them out later, and lied down on the couch with a sigh. Antonio stared at the ceiling with a frown, trying to pin-down the moment when things went wrong for him and Lovino.

After a sleepless night on his first day there, Antonio’s days started to blur together. All he did was go to class, then to work, than return to the apartment. A couple of times, he found himself walking back to his and Lovino’s place, but never got any farther than a few blocks away from it. Every time he did, not only did it add another ten minutes to his walk, but it left him feeling that much more upset and lonely.

A while after he started staying there, Francis came back home. When he did, Antonio was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, eating potato chips on the couch. The French Alpha walked over to him, and Antonio looked up at him half expecting his friend to start lecturing him. Instead, the blonde just sighed and plopped down onto one of the chairs, dropping his suitcase on the floor next to him.

“Don’t ask, just pass the chips.” Antonio nodded and did just that, there was about half a bag left at this point, so plenty to share. The two spent the rest of the afternoon just eating chips and on Antonio’s part, lamenting about his love-life. Francis soon joined in, spilling the beans all about his latest relationship, which up to that point he had been keeping it a secret.

It turned out that he was in a relationship with an Omega, a _mated_ Omega who was way older than him. Things had been going pretty good, but than his wife said she was coming home, and well, that’s how Francis ended up getting kicked out.

“I thought you said you’d never get involved with someone who’s mated!” Francis sighed in reply, “Oui, I know, but I couldn’t help myself with Arthur, there was just too much chemistry between us!”

Antonio sighed and shook his head, “Amigo, I thought you would’ve learned to stop by this point.” Still, it made him wonder… Would Lovino start looking for someone else since the two of them were… well, how they were right now? He hated the idea of his husband being out there with someone else, Antonio had to fix this before some-! Wait, what date was it?

The Alpha pulled out his cellphone and looked at his calendar, cringing. Lovino’s heat would have just started. He _couldn’t_ go back, not right now at least. If he did, Lovino might take it as him just staying for the heat once he calmed down. He thought about sending a text, but if Lovino was already locked in his heat room there’d be no way for him to get it.

Antonio groaned, “Lovi’s heat will have started by now… I can’t go home now, that would be mean…”

Francis sighed and leaned back, “Sooner or later, you two really should try and talk things out. You are welcomed to stay until then, but still, it is not healthy for you tow to remain apart like this. You are a happy couple, normally, you can’t let this get between you two.”

The Spanish Alpha looked over at his French friend and nodded, “You’re right, Francis, I can’t let this be the end. As soon as his heat is over with, I’m going to go back home and try to fix things between us!”

For the time while waiting for Lovino’s heat to be over, and waiting a few extra days just to be safe, Antonio worked on what he was going to say to Lovino. What he was going to do once everything was alright again, and… how they were going to deal with the issue of the miscarriage. He wasn’t sure what to do for the last one, but the other two were pretty easy. Once he had an idea in mind, he just had to work out the details.

Finally, the day came. Lovino’s heat would be over by now, no doubt about it. Antonio packed his bag, and got ready to return home.

He turned to Francis and smiled softly, “Thank you for letting me stay here amigo.”

“You’re welcome Toni, I’m sure you would offer me the same kindness if our situations were switched.” The Frenchman returned the smile, and with that, Antonio was off, suitcase in hand and hope in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, out of all the chapters out of all of the fanfics, this one has kicked my butt the most. X_X Thank God it's done! The chapter after this one should come relatively quicker then this one did, but no guarantees.


	17. Chapter 17

Lovino fumbled with his keys, stomach turning. He wasn't sure if it was stress, or just his mind playing it up... but it also could have been that he'd just done more moving around in the past three hours then he had in the past three weeks.

It had been a morning of doctors and tests and results... All while telling his over excited brother to shut the hell up. He'd expected to go to the doctor and be told the test he'd taken the day before had been wrong... but he sure as hell hadn't expected to find out how right it was!

"What the hell do you mean I'm eleven and a half weeks along?! How is that even fucking possible?! My last heat was in November and I lost that one!" His outburst had prompted the doctor to frown, but it was quickly explained. The miscarriage had thrown his cycles for a loop and he must have started a small heat around New years. It would have been noticeable, unless the egg was fertilized quickly. Then it could have passed undetected.

It had taken him long enough to sort through that... but the whole ride over his brain went somewhere else. How the hell was he going to tell Antonio? Would the Alpha believe him? accuse him of cheating? Maybe he just wouldn't care or... No... Tonio would never not care and he sure as hell wouldn't try and take a baby away from Lovino!

By the time he'd arrived back at the house, brother still chattering excitedly about being an uncle as he dropped Lovino off, the Omega felt a roll of nausea he'd been chalking up to separation anxiety until that morning... He managed to get the key in the door, slamming it behind him and dropping his bag as he ran towards the hallway and ultimately the bathroom.

A surge of fear struck him half way however, when he ran into a large body in the hall. He stumbled back and looked up, “T-Tonio?" He said breathless in disbelief. Antonio looked just as stunned, "Lovi..." they stared for half a second, tears building in Lovino's eyes before the Alpha was suddenly hugging him, "I’m so sorry for everything! I was being an idiot! Please forgive me!!” The hug got tighter and Lovino's eyes opened wider. He really wanted to melt into the hold and apologize for everything he'd said and done... but his stomach had other plans.

Lovino, planted hands on Antonio's chest, shoving out of his arms, mind still intent on the bathroom. It however become obvious with the final motion of getting away that wasn't going to happen, and he promptly bent forward from the wave, a hand on Antonio's arm for balance as he vomited all over him. When Antonio pulled away with a cry of shock, Lovino moved to lean against the wall , coughing and groaning, a hand on his aching stomach.

His face burned red as he looked up at his mate. Not exactly how he wanted to see Antonio, and after he'd apologized and everything. The Alpha looked confused, and disgusted... not that he could blame him, but it made Lovino frown and glare, embarrassed as he blurted out "It's not my fault! It's your damn kids' fault bastard!"

He stood in surprise at what he'd blurted out... he had planned on this! He had the pictures, all dated, an info sheet from the doctor on it... and he'd just shouted it. It seemed to sink in to some degree though, Antonio's eyes shooting to him, wide before he stuttered softly, “W-Wait, d-d-did you say kid…?”

Lovino looked away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as his face softened from irritated to nervous and he nodded. the hand holding his stomach moved down,and he spoke quietly, "I'm three months along apparently..." waiting for a reaction that really, could go anyway... for an attempt at damage control he added, "Doctor said that's why i reacted so strongly too." It wasn't an apology yet, but at least he could hope it put across the point that he hadn't meant what he said.

Apparently it did as Lovino soon found himself in another hug... an unpleasantly wet one... “It’s okay Lovi, I forgive you, as long as you can find it to forgive me too…!” Lovino felt relief wash over him, reaching his hand back to grip the Alpha's shirt as he started crying. Damn hormones!

"Of course i forgive you, y-you moron!" He grumbled through the sobbing that took him, just happy that Antonio was here, and happy about it. He could have clung there longer... but the smell hit him and he scrambled away again, looking green, a hand covering his nose. "Shower... please shower..." He looked down at his now disgusting clothing as well. "Both of us fucking now." He insisted, moving to push Antonio gently back towards the bathroom "I'm not puking on the damn ultrasound pictures..." and I'm sure as hell not kissing you until I've brushed my teeth. he added silently.

Antonio nodded, moving towards the bathroom. "Si, we both could use one." they both stripped down, Lovino taking a moment to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth, and hopped into the warm spray. 

Lovino shuddered slightly, but ran a cloth over the Spaniards torso to clean him, taking full advantage of the fact that he could finally touch Antonio. he was right there and real, he had come back. His other hand unconsciously rested on the bump he'd chalked up to extra weight. It was little, but it was there. The Omega blushed, slightly confused as Antonio moved, kneeling down in front of him. He watched the Alpha's head rest against the bump, “Our little bambino~ We finally get to have you~” Lovino smiled warmly as Antonio kissed the bump, he dropped the cloth and moved his hand to run through Antonio's hair, giving into the sweet moment. 

"Doctor said everything looks good too this morning, healthy and strong, " He said gently, thumb brushing over it, happy that he'd managed to hold onto the tiny baby without even knowing it was there. All the way to the safe point. 

Antonio smiled wider and nodded "That’s great~ What should we call our little one? Hm…” Lovino raised an eyebrow in amusement at how quick his husband was to get excited. "Oh, what about Roberto?" He suggested with a smile.

Lovino considered it with a hum... "And what if it's a girl?" He asked, he hadn't had much time to think about what it was, but it was the first thing to pop into his mind at the boy name.

Antonio grinned "Roberta!" Lovino's peaceful smile dropped looking at Antonio as if questioning his intelligence.

"You're kidding right? That's a stupid name," He wasn't naming their daughter Roberta.

Antonio Chuckled and Lovino couldn't even keep the scowl on his face as Antonio looked at their baby lovingly "Give it time, it’ll grow on you~” Lovino doubted it would... but as his hand moved to caress the side of Antonio's face, he didn't care if it did or not, just happy to have him home, starting their own little family.

Besides, he had months to convince him it was a shitty name.


	18. Chapter 18

Antonio had just gotten home. He looked at the front door and took a deep breath, knocking on it. He had his keys with him still, but he didn’t want to surprise the Omega too much. When nobody answered, however, Antonio just let himself in.

“Lovi?” He called out, looking around the house as he walked through it and to his room, after locking the door behind himself of course. He went to their bedroom, going quickly past the baby room, and sighed softly when he saw no one there.

“I guess he must be out…” The Spanish Alpha frowned more. He put his suitcase in their room, keeping it packed just in case Lovino wanted him gone, and made his way towards the kitchen to get something to drink. However, just as he reached the living room he heard the door slam, and a moment later a smaller body connected with his own.

“T-Tonio?” Lovino looked up at him is disbelief. Antonio had a similar look, it felt weird seeing his mate again after they had been apart for so long…

“Lovi…” He wasn’t sure what to do, and so instead went in and hugged the Omega tightly and closely to him, “I’m so sorry for everything! I was being an idiot! Please forgive me!!” He cried out, hugging his wonderful and beautiful mate even closer.

At first, Antonio felt devastated when Lovino shoved him away forcefully, but then when Lovino bent forward and threw up, the contents of the Omega’s stomach landing all over the Alpha, he just felt disgusted and a little confusion. He cried out in shock and backed away slightly, looking down at himself with wide eyes at the mess as Lovino tried to regain his breath, coughing and groaning with a hand on his stomach and leaning against the wall.

When he saw the look on Antonio’s face, and it must’ve been something to see, Lovino frowned and glared before blurting out, “It’s not my fault! It’s your damn kid’s fault bastard!”

Antonio was about to reply back, when he really heard Lovino’s words. His eyes shot to the Italian and widened, “W-Wait, d-d-did you say kid…?” He asked softly, practically holding his breath in anticipation.

Lovino looked away from him, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Antonio’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Lovino nod and slide a hand lower, speaking softly, “I’m three months along apparently…” Three months? That would’ve placed the time of conception on the New Year’s Eve party at Feliciano and Ludwig’s place!

He then added, “Doctor said that’s why I reacted so strongly too.” At that, Antonio teared up and, forgetting about the puke, hugging Lovino closely and lovingly, “It’s okay Lovi, I forgive you, as long as you can find it to forgive me too…!” He couldn’t beat the smile off of his face. A baby! They were going to have a baby, and _finally_ be parents after all of their trying, all of the heartbreak and hope and the miscarriage and everything else! Antonio could feel the tears of joy going down his face, but he couldn’t help it, he was so happy!

Lovino reached his arms around Antonio and gripped his shirt, crying as well, “Of course I forgive you, y-you moron!” He grumbled through his sobbing. Antonio could’ve stayed like that all day with Lovino, but the Omega pulled away quickly, a hand over his nose and looking green, “Shower… please shower…” He looked down at his clothes, now covered in puke, and Antonio did the same, his own clothes much worse off, “Both of us fucking now.” Lovino insisted and soon enough Antonio found himself being pushed towards the bathroom with the other grumbling behind him, “I’m not puking on the damn ultra sound pictures…”

Antonio nodded in agreement, moving towards the bathroom of his own free will, “Si, we both could use one.” It only took a few seconds for the two of them to strip (Lovino pausing to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out) and hop into the pleasantly warm, but not hot, shower, clothes in a pile to be washed later.

Antonio blushed when Lovino started running a wet cloth over him to clean him up, with his other hand resting on the tiny bump that was their baby. Antonio’s heart warmed, and he kneeled down enough to rest his head on it, “Our little bambino~ We finally get to have you~” Feeling sappy and sentimental, for obvious reasons, the Alpha placed a gentle kiss on Lovino’s belly and smiled more.

Antonio smiled more as he felt a hand run through his hair, “Doctor said everything looks good too this morning, healthy and strong.” Lovino said gently, thumb brushing over his belly.

The Alpha smiled more and nodded, “That’s great~ What should we call our little one? Hm…” He thought for a bit before looking up at Lovino, “Oh, what about Roberto?” He suggested with a smile. It sounded like a good name to him.

“And what if it's a girl?” Lovino asked, to which Antonio replied with a grin, “Roberta!”

Lovino’s smile dropped and he gave Antonio a ‘really?’ kind of look, “You're kidding right? That's a stupid name.”

Antonio chuckled and smiled more, looking lovingly at Lovino’s belly, “Give it time, it’ll grow on you~” It didn’t matter if it did or not. All that mattered was that the two of them, correction, the three of them, were together, and always would be from now on as a loving little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is a little lack-luster, both me and Teakany are just done with this story. XD It gave us more trouble then we ever imagined it would, despite the two of us both liking this pairing, and a lot of things got in the way of it too. Look forward to the epilogue coming in the next few days, hopefully it'll give some more closure to this story. :D


	19. Epilogue

"Roberta! Stop chasing your sister around before you freakin' break something! And put Mia down before you break her too!" Lovino called from the stove as he watched his three oldest run through the living room six year old Roberta chasing five year old Alejandra with three year old Mia clung to her back. He'd go break them up for the eighth time this afternoon, but then the sauce would burn. Besides... He'd just gotten Luca calm... The first and so far only boy sat rested on his hip, only one and a half. yet his leg was already flung over Lovino's swollen stomach. Two this damn time... going from no babies, to six in seven years...

There was a crash and he cringed, "I told you three to cut it the hell out! Don't break the house!" There was a cloud of giggles as the girls darted across the living room again, causing Luca to giggle along with them, "Just wait until your father gets home!" He yelled waving the sauce covered wooden spoon at them. Oh god... He did not just say that... crap, now he sounded like Nonna...

Antonio smiled as he threw the door open, "Lovi, Roberta, Alejandra, Mia, Luca, I'm home~!" He called out, placing his bag of tools of the table before he got swarmed by them. His and Lovi's little family had grown exponentially in the last seven years. They now had four little babies, and two more on the way! It was as if that first time getting pregnant had broken some kind of barrier or something.

Roberta put Mia down as she and Alejandra cried out, "Daddy!" launching towards him, each curling around a leg and sitting on his foot, as a giggling Mia ran, a little slower, over with her own cry of, "Daddy-daddy!" her arms up to be picked up. Antonio smiled brightly down at Mia and scooped her up, "Hey, how are my little girls doing? Were you good for mommy while daddy was at work?"

"Yes daddy!" sing-songed Alejandra, "We were really good!" Added Roberta. Only Mia was honest, "Nope!" She said with a big smile. "Mama said he was going to sell us to the gypsies three times!"

"I'll sell Daddy to them too if he doesn't come here and take Luca for me." Lovino called out. The boy was squirming and bending over to put him on the ground just didn't look as appealing as handing him off to the tall Alpha...

Antonio chuckled, "Coming as fast as I can!" He took big steps, effectively swinging Alejandra and Roberta as he walked, and made his way to the kitchen and over to Lovino, kissing his cheek, "And how is mommy holding up? Did our little two to come give you any problems?"

Luca moved to cling to Antonio as Lovino turned his head to kiss his husband more firmly on the lips, earning a giggled round of "eww"'s from the girls.

"Of course they gave me problems, they're your kids!" He said scoffing, "Tomato was in my bladder all day, while Turtle made sure to stick their foot in my ribs a handful of times." He said using the place names they'd pick. _'lets not find out! it'll be fun!'_ yeah... until you're calling them weird names. He sighed and gave a small smile, shifting Luca over completely to Antonio and putting a hand on his stomach, "But I'm fine" He gave a small smile. Despite what Lovino liked to put off, he loved motherhood.

Antonio shifted Mia to one arm and held Luca in the other, smiling down at Lovino's belly, "That's good~ I can't wait to meet little tomato and turtle~" The Alpha awkwardly shifted down to kiss Lovino's tummy, sighing happily.

It was a few hours later. Dinner was done, kids were all bathed and dressed, and the parents were tucking in their children for the night. Lovino had laid an already half asleep Luca in the base of his crib humming, while in the next room there was the muffled giggling's of Antonio putting the three girls down. The Omega gave his youngest one last kiss on the forehead before he slipped the side of the crib up to lock it into place.

He moved over to the next room, leaning on the door frame and smiling as he watched. Antonio was reading a story to the three little girls, Mia on his lap with Roberta and Alejandra sitting on either side. He had his arms wrapped around them, cuddling them closely, as he read. He paused to flip the page, giving Lovino a warm smile as he did, and continued. Lovino smiled even wider as tiny Mia turned her head, burying it against her Daddy’s shirt, eyes already closing from a long day of terrorizing.

Lovino pushed off the frame and went to sit on the couch, putting his feet up with a groan, hands falling to his stomach. He closed his eyes smiling to himself as he felt the kicks. He liked that part… feeling all of his babies moving in him, safe and strong and healthy. Antonio joining him a few minutes later, sighing tiredly, "Dios mios, work was long today, but coming home to everyone is worth it~" He smiled and cuddled up with Lovino, placing a gentle hand on his belly, "Our little two still kicking?" He chuckled softly, already knowing the answer.

Lovino hummed, nodding as he moved to lean against the Spaniard, "Mmmhmmm, they're practicing for football, apparently they think I'm a damn stadium." He said opening his eyes giving a brief smile before frowning back down on the belly, "Two sure as hell take more out of you. I feel like I never wanna move again..."

Antonio chuckled again and smiled brightly, "Well, you won't have to if you don't want to." He sat up more to properly look at Lovino, his smile getting wider, "Today, my boss told me that they're opening up a new location, and he wants me to be the head chef there! It'll mean longer hours, but more money in our pocket too."

Lovino hummed, He wasn't crazy about the more hours... but with babies five and six coming in it'd be handy. God know's they'd have to renovate the basement to make another room for the older two if the babies were both girls... but he gave a small smile anyway with a playful, "Good job not fucking up, Papi." like he did after every promotion, before giving him a light kiss.

Antonio smiled happily and returned the kiss, "Thanks Mama~ Come on, lets get you into bed to be comfortable~" The Alpha stood up, scooping Lovino in his arms, and made his way to their bedroom, nuzzling against him the whole time.

Lovino was placed on the bed and hummed at the wonderful feeling, he struggled to kick off his pants, obviously more than ready to get the uncomfortable belly band off. Antonio sat down next to his husband and helped him to get his pants, and subsequently the belly band, off before lying down with him and cuddling in closely, "So...~" He hummed in question.

Lovino curled closer, laying on his side and nuzzling against his husbands neck "So what?" He asked, putting an around around Antonio's waist, enjoying the feeling of being close.

Antonio purred softly, "If both these babies are girls, can we try again for a boy?" He really loved his girls, but him and Luca were outnumbered as it was. They needed another boy to balance it out!

Lovino's easy look stayed as he turned his head up a smile on his face, voice sweet and gentle, "If that thing in your pants comes near me after these two are born, you better be fixed, or I'll cut it off, Capiche?"

Antonio gulped, "C-capiche." He gave a nervous chuckle, before wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist as much as he could, pulling his mate and mother to his six children closely, able to feel the kicks of their newest two little additions through Lovino's stomach. It was a surprisingly nice feeling, and coupled with the fact that he knew they were perfectly safe in there. Lovino feel off to sleep first, curled there and it wasn't long before Antonio drifted to sleep, a smile on his face and in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for Fanfic:
> 
> Warm safe place (Aaron prichet)
> 
> Leave me alone I’m lonely (P!nk)
> 
> Please don’t leave me (P!nk)
> 
> Time bomb (All time low)


End file.
